Spinning on its axis
by Harrypotter202abc
Summary: When Hogwarts is deemed unsafe Ginny must join her worst enemy to escape her greatest fear. Together they jet around the world and live in secrecy in order to protect their lives. Will the weasel and the ferret leave the world spinning on it's axis?
1. Always a bridesmaid

**Hi!**

**Sorry it took so long, for me to most my next story but I had a serious case of writer block…**

**I hope you like this story!**

**I have the next few chapters mapped out so I will post soon.**

Chapter 1

"Ouch, Harry your stepping on my foot!"

"Sorry Hermione, but Ron isn't moving fast enough!"

"Shh, or my mum will hear you!"

"I still think we should tell her we are going!"

"Must you always be so honest! What is she going to do? Send us a howler?"

"No one appreciates your sarcasm Ron!"

Suddenly a loud creak came from the stairs…

"Ron? What the HELL are you doing?"

"GINNY!"

"Wait is that Harry?"

"Shush Gin, you can't tell anyone we are down here!"

"MIONE?"

"Shush!" the trio said in unison.

"What are you three doing?"

"Dumbledore gave us a mission and before he died and we have to go complete it."

"And mum would lock us in the attic to keep us from going…"

"So, we have no choice but to sneak out."

"AND YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE TO ROT!"

"Gin…you're too young."

"No I'm not!"

Look, we don't have time for this!"

"Gin, I'm sorry but we have to go."

"But…"

"I'm sorry but we really don't have time! BYE! We promise to write when we can!" and with that the golden trio disappeared.

_Well here I am once again…the tag along, always too young, for once I wish I was part of something bigger._

With a sigh Ginny gave one last look at the fireplace before trudging upstairs.

**Sorry, this chapter was mostly golden trio…but Drinny to come!**

**Luv,**

**Harrypotter202abc**

_**Peace, Love, Drinny **_


	2. Oy with the poodles already!

**Hey,**

**So the next chapter is up…**

**This is where the real story begins,**

**SOOOOO…..TA-DA! **

When Ginny woke up the next morning everything as surprisingly quiet, _I bet mum hasn't noticed that they're gone yet…_with a heavy heart she pulled herself out of bed and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Ginny dear!" Said her mum.

"Morning mum!" Ginny's heart ached at the sight of her mother's cheerfulness and that she was completely unaware that her youngest son was gone.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please!"

Just as Ginny was about to take a bite of the eggs set in front of her, she heard the words that made her stomach drop to the ground.

"George dear, can you go wake Harry and Ron?"

"I'm Fred mum!"

"Oh yes, of course sorry…"

"Only joking! I am George!"

"GEORGE WEASLEY! Just go wake Ron and Harry!"

"Going Mum…"

Ginny pushed her eggs away and began nibbling lightly at her nails.

Suddenly George came tearing down the stairs "MUM! GINNY! THEY AREN'T IN THEIR ROOM! I CHECKED HERMIONE'S AND SHE ISN'T THERE EITHER!"

"WHAT!" Ginny's heart broke at the torn sound of her mother's voice, she couldn't stand to hear her like that.

"Mum, I know where they are."

"WHAT!"

"Where are they?"

"They went off on some mission at 3 o'clock last night, I heard something and went downstairs just in time to see them leave."

"I can't believe they would do this to me!"

"Those little weasels!"

"Shut-up George! You sound like Malfoy."

"What?"

"He's never called you weasel?"

"No, actually he's never bothered me. Too busy bugging you and Ron."

"Lucky you! Now that Ron's gone I will become the bouncing ferret's favorite target!"

"Do you want me to go over and kick his pointy little ass?"

"Nice knowing you big brother!"

"Good to know you have faith in me!"

"Anytime bro!"

"CAN BOTH OF YOU FOCUS!"

"Sorry mum…"

"RON, HARRY AND HERMIONE ARE GONE! KNOWING THEM THEY ARE ON SOME HAIR-BRAINED MISSION THAT WILL GET THEM ALL KILLED!"

"Mum, you have to trust them."

"Yeah, Dumbledore put them on this mission and he wouldn't have put them in danger."

"I DON'T GIVE A BOOT IF DUMBLEDORE PUT THEM ON THIS MISSION! I WANT THEM ALL HOME SAFE IN THEIR BEDS **NOW**!"

"Mum…none of us has any idea where they are."

Their endless argument was stopped short when an owl came swooping through the window.

"Ginny can you get Errol before he drops dead from exhaustion?"

"When is he not half dead from exhaustion?"

"Just get the letter!"

Not wanting to drive her mother any further off the edge Ginny walked to the windowsill and plucked the letter from the exhausted owl's leg. She opened it and was extremely shocked at the content.

"Mum! You're not going to believe this!"

"What is it Gin?"

Mrs. Weasley took the letter and began to turn the famous shade of Weasley red. "THEY INFORMED THE SCHOOL THAT THEY WERE GOING BUT THEY DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Well it is Hermione…"

"HELLO? Did you even read the part about me becoming a prefect!"

"Yes, very nice dear…" 's eyes were still fixed on the letter.

"Are you sure going back is such a good idea Gin? By the sound of this letter Hogwarts doesn't seem as safe."

"I'm better off there than I am here or at Grimmald place."

"Gin…I think mum is right, it says here that there are only 5 seventh years coming back this year. Do you really want to be hanging around those Slytherins without Ron, Harry and Hermione?"

"Ugh! Why does everyone think I am still a child! I am 16 years old, I am no longer the vulnerable little girl who got dragged into the Chamber of Secrets!I am getting on that train tomorrow, and nobody can stop me!" and with that Ginny once again stomped up the stairs.

"_HAS THE ENTIRE WORLD GONE INSANE! Mum, George, Ron, Harry and even HERMIONE! Before I know it Draco Malfoy will be cuddling adorable little kittens and throwing daises in the air!"_

Ginny collapsed on her bed with one exasperated sigh and tried to get some more sleep.

Ginny's dreams were filled with the memories of the night before; she could still see Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces right before they flashed away in the fire.

Ginny sat up with a jerk, tears running down her cheeks; she wiped her eyes and tried to keep her mind off the situation at hand. She burrowed under her blankets and eventually fell into a peaceful sleep, with dreams filled with Draco Malfoy and dancing kittens.

**Hey,**

**I promise there will be some contact between Draco and Ginny soon!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Luv,**

**Harrypotter202abc**

_**Peace, Love, Drinny**_


	3. Mambo number 5? 6? or 7?

**Hey!**

**I decided to post another chapter, since I already had it written.**

**I hope you like it!**

Ginny awoke again at noon and was surprised to hear a loud roar of voices coming from downstairs. She went over the list of everyone,

_Ron = M.I.A (Missing in Action)_

_Bill = In France visiting Fleur's (cough… Phlegm …cough) family_

_Charlie = In Romania with his dragons_

_Fred = on his honeymoon with Alicia Spinnet_

_George = in the kitchen_

_Percy = prat wit a capital "P", nobody's seen him in months!_

_Dad =work at the ministry _

_Mum = Kitchen with George_

"_So who could be downstairs with mum and George?" _

Curiosity overcame her, so she wiggled out of her little cocoon and walked down the stairs; the sight in front of her almost gave her a heart attack.

All of her brothers (With the exception of Ron) were sitting in the living room; Bill was trying to calm her mother down, Percy had his nose stuck in a book, Fred and George were sitting with their heads together whispering and Charlie was in the kitchen making tea.

"What are you all doing here?" She questioned.

"Well, when we all heard we came storming over; Fred left his honeymoon early, Charlie apperated from Romania, Bill flooed from Phlem's …sorry I mean Fleur's house and Percy skipped work for the first time in his life…" chimed George.

Ginny sat down and leaned against the twins.

"It's nice to have everyone home again but why are you all here?"

"Hello, Gin where have you been?" said George "RON, HERMIONE AND HARRY are MISSING!"

"Yes, but there is no chance in HELL, we are finding them!"

"Why, must you be so pessimistic Gin" inquired Percy.

"Bloody Hell" began George, "Did that just come out of Percy's mouth?" finished Fred.

"HEY! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"It means that it's the pot calling the kettle black!"

"Pot, meet Kettle." Fred and George gestured between Ginny and Percy.

"ALL OF YOU NEED TO STOP FIGHTING AND BICKERING!"

"Bill is right, can't you all see how much this is upsetting mum?"

"Ginny, what do you mean there is no chance we will find them?"

"I was there when they left!"

"WHAT?" all her brothers chimed in unison.

"I heard a noise coming from downstairs; so, I went downstairs to check it out and saw them disappear into the floo."

"Do you have any idea where they went?"

"All I know is that Dumbledore sent him on this mission…"

"Dumbledore's mission?"

"It has something to with Voldy obiviously…"

"What though?"

"I don't know…"

"Then who does?"

"Nobody but Dumbledore who is dead…and the trio."

"Who are going to be dead soon…"

"PERCY! How could you say something like that!"

"I knew you were a prat but this has reached new lengths!"

Percy's verbal beating was cut short when sprinted through the door.

"I came as soon as I got your message…What happened?"

"RON, HARRY AND HERMIONE disappeared in the middle of the night! "

"Those idiots! As soon as I get my hands on them…"

"Is that…"

"I brought back-up."

As he said that an angered Kingsley, Moody, Lupin and Tonks walked through the door.

"I didn't believe they could do anything STUPIDER, until now!" screamed Lupin.

"Really,If I remember correctly you did quite a few stupid things in your day Messer Moony…"

"OKAY, OKAY So I have done stupider things…but, Harry has a need to help everybody." Started Lupin. "Which could get into serious trouble in the real world" Finished Tonks.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" boomed Kingsley.

The entire room immediately fell silent.

"Okay, so what do we know so far…"

"Nothing, except that they left around 3 o'clock last night, they went on a mission for Dumbledore and left via floo."

"And, how may I ask do you know all of this?"

"Gin saw them leave." Fred replied

"I didn't have time to stop them." Ginny quickly finished.

"No one is blaming you, dear" her mother reassured.

"Wait, where are Fleur, Angelina, Penelope and Alicia?"

"Tonks dear, that is a little off topic."

"Yes, but I am just curious as to why they aren't here; considering Bill was visiting in France and George was on his HONEYMOON."

"Yes dear, Tonks has a point why aren't they here."

As if on cue, the previously mentioned women all appeared in the fireplace.

"Bill, vat exactly iz going on?" questioned Fleur.

"Yes, George I would like to know also…"

"Fred…"

"Percy…"

Exasperated Ginny answered "RON, HARRY AND HERMIONE ARE MISSING!"

The women burst into a screaming mass of English and French,

Suddenly Fleur screamed a very audible insult in French "Comment peut Harry être un sauveur et un trou du cul peu têtus tout à la fois!"

"The entire room fell into a shocked silence at Fleur's sudden outburst.

As usual Kingsley tried to smooth things over, "Okay, so back on topic…"

The rest of the day was spent verbally running circles and by nightfall they were exhausted and had gotten absolutely nowhere.

Ginny spent her night in dreaded anticipation for her first day at Hogwarts without the trio.

**B.T.W **

**A loose translation of what Fleur said was "How can Harry be a savior and a stubborn little ass all at once" (Sorry, I don't speak French so if I am wrong feel free to correct me.**

_**I just used Google translator.) **_**Oh, and sorry if I got Fleur's accent wrong, I just kind of winged it…**

**Another chappie on the way!**

**Luv,**

**Harrypotter202abc**


	4. Piggyback style!

Ginny awoke with a pit of anticipation in her stomach, today she has to get on the train and face Hogwarts all by herself.

"Ginny! Come downstairs! You're going to be LATE!"

"Mum, I'm coming!"

"Hurry!"

Dressed and packed she trudged downstairs for what seemed like the 1,000th time in the past week. She cracked a smile when she saw her entire family (excluding Ron) waiting to take her to the train station. This was the first time she had seen all her brothers (again no Ron) together on the first day of school since she was very little.

The Weasley brood piled into the tiny family car and zoomed off to the station. Ginny's troubles were almost forgotten between the twins pranks and Bill and Charlie's stories about their days at Hogwarts.

"Well, Gin we're here" said sadly.

The family climbed out of the car and headed toward the now familiar wall that separated platforms nine and ten.

Once they were on the other side, her brothers waved sadly as the train rushed away.

About halfway through the trip, Ginny began to get bored watching Neville and Luna play their ninth game of exploding snap. She excused herself and began to wander around the train. Her mind began to drift off and soon she was lost in the memories (good and bad) of her summer, swimming in the lake, Quiddich in the orchard, pulling gnomes out of the garden, all the way up to the Golden Trio's eventful departure. She was so wrapped up in her memories that she had stopped paying attention to where she was going…

"OUCH! WEASLETTE! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"What? OH LOOK IT'S THE BOUNCING FERRET!"

"Weaslette, where are your manners? I bet you never needed them in you shoebox of a house"

"Oh get over yourself!"

Malfoy looked utterly shocked, that Ginny had retorted instead of running away in tears.

Ginny took his silence as an opportunity to look Draco over and she HAD noticed that he wasn't the pointy scrawny git with his hair plastered to his head with mounds of gel anymore. It wasn't lost on Draco either that she wasn't the mousy, freckled girl with electric orange hair anymore either.

Their silent battle was interrupted when a stream of students came rushing in from the other car.

"GINNY! GINNY! One of your bags EXPLODED! And it released this noxious purple gas, then everyone screamed and crashed into the door" Neville wheezed.

"Fred and George, I assume?" asked Luna.

"Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if it was Percy."

"Percy? The uptight git who was head boy? No offence Gin." Seamus questioned.

"None taken Seamus. But all my brothers are visiting because the Gold-."

"What Gin?"

"Never mind it's not important."

"Hey Weaslette! Where's your precious Trio?"

" YOU SEEM VERY CONCERNED ABOUT THE TRIO. Awww! Does ickle Malfoy have a crush?"

"Yes! I am just waiting to declare my love for Pot-head, Weasel-King and Mudblood."

"DON'T USE THAT TERM!"

"I will use whatever term I please!"

"UUggghhh! You have no tact!"

"When you have money, you don't need tact!"

"Oh you are so full of yourself!"

"You know, we could have been on the same terms if you weren't a BLOOD TRATIOR!"

"OH THAT IS IT! YOU SLIMY LITTLE GIT!" Ginny lunged and landed on him piggyback style.

"Ahhh! Get off me!"

"Never…"

"Two can play at this game!" Malfoy started spinning in circles rapidly.

"UUUUGGGHHH! STOP! STOP! STOP! I'M GONNA BE SICK…"

"Don't barf on me Weaslette!"

The passengers were beginning to crowd around the fighting pair, everyone was so enthralled into the mini-war that they didn't even notice that the train had pulled to a stop in Hogsmeade station.

"MS. WEASLEY! ! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

Ginny and Draco froze; Ginny was holding a fistful of Draco's hair and he was trying to hurl her off his back.

"GET OFF EACH OTHER THIS INSTANT!" The pair quickly untangled themselves and stood in front of Madame Hooch,

"What is wrong with the two of you, fighting like animals! All that is going on you two resort to childish fighting…"

"Wait, what is going on?" asked Draco.

"Yes, has something happened?" asked Ginny.

"No, No, No, nothing important for you to be worrying about…OH LOOK IT'S HAGRID! First years this way!"

"Well, that was a cover up if I've ever seen one!"

"Definitely…"

"I wonder what they are trying to hide."

"Tut, Tut come along the carriages are going to leave soon." Reprimanded Madame Hooch.

**(a/n Technically this takes place in the 7****th**** book, but Draco's mission never happened, Snape just killed Dumbledore.)**

"Oh my…the Great Hall looks magnificent!" exclaimed Ginny

"Yes, these decorations are magnificent!" replied Luna.

All the students stepped into the Great Hall and headed toward their respective tables, only then did Ginny realize the small minority of students who had returned.

Taking her place next to Neville at the Gryffindor table she surveyed the room for familiar faces,

_Neville, Luna, Seamus, Cho, Lavender, the Patel twins, Susan Bones, Romilda Vane, Katie Bell _and _UGH…MALFOY (Apparently he was the last Slytherin left)_

Just as Ginny was about to mention the lack of students to Neville, Professor McGonagall stood up to make her speech.

"Good Evening students! As you can see, we are lacking students this school year; therefore, there is no longer a need for four separate tables. So, I will need all of you to stand up and line up in the back of the room." After the students had done so, McGonagall vanished three of the tables and made everyone sit down. "Now that that is taken care of, I have some announcements. Due to lack of students the sixth and seventh year classes will be combined; if any of the sixth years do exceedingly well you will have the ability to graduate early! If you have any questions, feel free to ask any of our teachers! HAVE AN EXCELLENT SCHOOL YEAR!"

"Wow! Ginny isn't this awesome? You, me and Luna will all have classes together; I won't be all alone this year!" said Neville.

"That's great, but do you realize that this mean we have classes with Malfoy too right?"

"Ugh…I can't deal with that greasy little ferret anymore! Did you see us on the train? I was on his frickn' back!"

"Oh c'mon Ginny, have you seen that boy! GORGEOUS!" butted Lavender.

"LAVENDER! He is D-R-A-C-O M-A-L-F-O-Y!"

"Ugh, whatever! You ssooo like him, I mean he gave you a piggyback ride on the train!"

"What the HELL is wrong with you!"

"Well you don't have to get SO snippy!" and with that Lavender stormed off.

"Bloody ditz…" muttered Ginny.

"Ignore her Gin, I can sense knargles in her head."

Ginny laughed and thanked Luna for her reassurance, before heading up to her familiar dorm.

**Hi!**

**Hope u liked it!**

**More updates to come!**

**Harrypotter202abc 3**

_**Peace, Love, Drinny**_


	5. Pink ducky dread

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had some serious writers block.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

"GINNY! IT'S 7 O'CLOCK! WAKE UP YOU'RE GOING TO MISS POTIONS!"

At her roommates call, Ginny sprang out of her bed and rushed to get dressed.

By the time she skidded to a halt outside the dungeons; she was fifteen minutes late, her hair as a mess and she had buttoned her shirt wrong.

Taking a deep breath she stepped into the classroom and braced herself for a verbal beating from Snape.

"Ms. Weasley…how nice of you to join us. 15 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness. Find a seat and take notes. NOW!"

Ginny surveyed the room for an empty seat until her eyes reached the only vacant chair in the room. The chair which happened to be, right next to Draco Malfoy.

"Ms. Weasley, if you would care to take a seat we can continue with this lesson."

With the dreaded knot in her stomach she slowly lowered herself into the seat next to Malfoy.

"My, don't you look wonderful this morning Weaslette. Have you ever heard of a hairbrush?"

"Have you?" It was true, Malfoy's normally perfect hair was sticking up at odd angles, complimenting Ginny's orange bird's nest rather nicely.

"Well, at least I have the class to pull it off."

"Oh really…"

"You have less class than a greasy ferret."

"At least I have tact."

"You? TACT! As if."

"I have plenty of tact."

"No you don't"

"Fine, think whatever you want Weaslette…"

"Thank you."

"But for the record, nice bra."

"WHAT!" Ginny looked down and sure enough, her mis-buttoned shirt revealed the top of her pink ducky undergarment.

"Is there underwear to match weaslette?"

"Oh that is it!"

The two lunged at each other and began rolling on the floor; Neville was sitting wide eyed, Luna just looked confused and Lavender looked annoyingly smug.

"OKAY THIS IS TOO MUCH! BOTH OF YOU, PROFESSOR MCGONNAGAL'S OFFICE NOW!

The interesting pair, stormed out of the class room bickering all the way.

They approached the gargoyles and the walls parted allowing them through. They entered to find a tabby cat with black rimmed eyes sitting on the desk.

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy! I would expect better from the two of you!"

"It was his/her fault!" they both screamed.

"That's enough! Detention with professor Snape! Two weeks!"

Both teenagers stared at her in disbelief, both speechless.

"If there are no further questions, you are dismisses."

"Wait! Professor McGonagall, the first quiddich game is this Saturday!"

"You will come in directly after the game, win or lose."

"AAAwwww…"

"No complaints, and I hope not to see you both in here again."

The two walked out of the office and headed toward their respective rooms.

"Wait, Malfoy!"

"What?"

"How are you playing quiddich? You're the only Slytherin left."

"I'm playing all 12 positions at once…"

"What! You can't be serious. As much as I don't like you, you can't play all by yourself."

Draco smiled at her concern; it had been a while since somebody bothered about his feelings. "Weaslette, it's okay! I'm not playing on my own."

"What? Now I'm just confused."

"The Hufflepuffs, kind hearted as they are allowed me to be their Seeker; their old one didn't come back this year."

"Well, Well, Well Draco Malfoy and honorary Hufflepuff. Who would've thought!"

"Ha! Ha! Well just remember, you're still a Weasley and I'm still a Malfoy…"

"and I'm still a Gryffindor and you're still a Slytherin."

"Hhhmmm, but don't forget I'm now also a Hufflepuff."

"Let's see if you can actually get the team to fly strait."

"Don't worry weaslette, I will."

"You can talk the talk all you want, but can you walk the walk?"

"I show you on Saturday."

"Fine…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Weaslette."

"Bye Malfoy."

**Okay, so what did you think?**

**I am going on vacation on the 27****th**** and won't be back till the fourth so I will try to post as much **


	6. It all started with Veritaserum

**Merry Christmas!**

**I wanted to give you all another chappie as a present!**

**I couldn't figure out how to incorporate a Christmas theme so I just left as is.**

**Hope you like!**

"Good morning Luna!"  
"Morning Ginny!"  
"Do you want to go for a walk near the black lake? Maybe we can find a Crumple Horned Snorsnack."  
"sorry I can't, Malfoy and I have detention with Snape."  
"Is this for the fight you two had yesterday.?"  
"yeah..."

"That was ridiculous."

"Was not!"

"You were rolling on the floor screaming at each other."

"It wasn't that bad"

"I distinctly heard the words, bra, ducks, boxers, birds nest, ferret, weasel and vanilla ice cream."

"When you say it like that, it sounds dirty."

"Well, what was with the underwear and the vanilla ice cream?"

"Well…"  
"Speaking of Malfoy..." lavender butted.  
"I don't want to hear it lavender!"  
"You two so like each other! You are SO lucky that the hottest boy in school likes you!"  
"Coming from the girl who dated my brother, I'm not taking that too seriously." Ginny muttered.  
"What happened to my Won-won? Is he still with that bookie nerd girl?"  
"At least Hermione has a brain!"  
"Are you insinuating that I don't!"  
"yes!"  
"No need to be rude!" and with that Lavender stormed off.  
"Ginny, its 8 o'clock! If you are late, Snape will kill you."  
"Ugh! Malfoy its 8, if we are late who knows what Snape will do!"  
"Coming weaslette!"  
"And stop calling me that!"  
"I'll stop when you stop calling me by my surname!"  
"You're insufferable!"  
"You are the one who keeps jumping on me!"  
"because you're a git!"  
" but violence is never the answer!"

"Come on Gandhi, we have a sit in to get to."

The two bickering students stomped toward the potions classroom; they reached the door the room just in time to see it swing open and see Snape looming over them.

"Good morning, I have a special job for you two."

Ginny grimaced and Draco dreaded what his head of house had concocted.

"You two will be alphabetizing my potions closet."

"WHAT! THAT WILL TAKE US HOURS!"

"Maybe it will teach the two of you to get along."

He led the pair to the large cabinet and shoved them both inside. "I don't want to hear anything until you are done!"

"Well, this should be interesting."

"AT least he didn't take our wands."

Just as she said that Snape popped back in. "Almost forgot, no wands!" he grabbed the two wands and closed the door.

"Well, that screws up any chance we had of finishing this quickly."

"Well I'll start over there and you start over here."

"Fine. See you in the middle Weaslette."

A few hours later, they had made a sizable dent in the work.

"Ugh! Why do these shelves have to be so damn high?" Ginny was bouncing up and down trying to put to veratiserm on the top self.

"Let me do it Weaslette."

"Fine, here."

Malfoy stood at his full 6foot height and gave a futile attempt to place the vile on the top self. "Oh for god's sake! Why on earth are these bloody shelves so high?"

"Well, I don't see a stepstool so what do we do?'

"I have an idea." Draco bent over and patted his shoulders gesturing her to climb on his back.

"Who would've though you would voluntarily give me a piggyback ride?"

"Don't count on it Ginny." At the use of her first name, Ginny stumbled and toppled backwards knocking both of them over. A loud crash echoed over the entire room and the potions bottles came

raining down around them. A second later, Snape came bursting through the door.

"I leave you two alone for a few hours and you destroy my entire potions cabinet! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!"

The blushing pair scampered out of the room and burst into the hallway.

"Did…you…hear...him?" Draco sputtered between laughs.

"He…was…flippin…mad!"

"He…looked…like…Filch….when….he…catches…snogging…fourth…years!"

"Mad…as…a…hatter!"

"I…don't…even…want…to…know…what…he…thinks…we…were…doing…in…there."

"Oh…my…god!"

"Wait…till…the…school…catches…wind…of…this!"

"Can't…wait!"

"Well detention tomorrow, will defiantly we interesting."

"Do we even have detention tomorrow?"

"I guess we'll find out then."

"It's getting late, we better go up."

"Goodnight Draco!" Ginny replied with a smile.

"G' night Ginny!"

**Hope you all have a safe Holiday!**

**More chapters to come! : )**


	7. Nargle Alert!

"Luna! Luna! Luna!"

"Hello Ginny!"

"Today is Quiddich! AND Snape cancelled detention after Malfoy and I destroyed his potions cabinet!"

"That's great! It's nice that we're on the same team this time."

"Yeah it is! I can't wait to beat Malfoy and his merry band of Hufflepuffs."

"Oh Gin, you can't get into another fight with him…you'll get yourselves expelled!"

"Oh come on!"

"What's wrong? Have the Nargles taken over again?" Luna rubbed the little brown charm on her neck and stared at people's ears. "I believe one has permanently taken residence in Lavender's head."

"Well, there is plenty of empty space in there…"

"No, Ginny I'm serious!"

"So am I!"

"I must go owl daddy about the proper way to be rid of a stubborn Nargle."

As Luna slipped out Malfoy slipped in, "Morning Weaslette."

"Morning Malfoy." _Looks like we are back to square one…_

"I am so going to kill you at quiddich."

"You wish!"

"But, I have to say I am not pleased with my team."

"And why not?"

"Because half the Hufflepuffs don't know how to fly straight!"

"Well, I'm not too thrilled about this whole 'let merge the house teams' idea either! I guess the Ravenclaws are okay, but their captain is so annoying!"

"Oooohhh, little miss captain has control issues!"

"I do not have control issues!"

"Mmmhhhmm…"

"Oh, almost forgot! I came over here to remind you that it's raining."

"So…"

"So, don't forget your ducks." He then strode off, leaving Ginny blushing profusely.

"Ginny?"

"Oh, hello Cho."

"Are you alright? You're blushing."

"Oh, it's nothing, just something Malfoy said."

"Malfoy?"

"Don't listen to anything Lavender says!"

"I usually don't. But, I heard something about underwear, ducks and vanilla ice cream."

At this, Ginny blushed harder and started babbling incoherently.

"It's okay, we can talk about something else…"

"Thanks."

"So are you psyched about Quiddich!"

"Yup! I'm excited to play seeker."

"You'll be great! But the chasers will miss you!"

"I'll miss you guys too!"

"I'm just glad that the stupid idiot who subbed for the Gryffindors last year left."

"Who? My brother?"

"No. Not Ron, the stupid arrogant ass that went out with Hermione, last year."

"Are you sure you don't mean Ron…"

"Ginny!"

"Do you mean, Cormac McLaggen?"

"Yes, that was it! Right foul git!"

"Wow! Cho Chang has a dark side…"

"Well, he's a jerk."

"Very, very true…"

"He never quite knew how to shut up."

"Neither did Ron…"

"Or Harry for that matter…"

Cho suddenly closed up and her eyes clouded over, Harry was still obviously a sore subject.

"So, I'll see you on the pitch" Ginny was trying to change the subject.

"Yes, stay dry!"

"Bye Cho!"

"Bye Gin!"

Ginny started at the dreary landscape outside her window and headed to the muddy pitch.

"Ugh, why does it always rain on the first match of the season."

"I know!" Someone behind her agreed.

"Okay everybody!" The Ravenclaw captain shouted.

"Ready to beat the Hufflepuffs and Malfoy!"

"Yeah!"

"Ready to play your best!"

"Yeah!"

"Weasley, don't let Malfoy distract you. Just look for the snitch."

"I know!"

"Okay then, let's fly!"

The game went smoothly despite the rain until about midway. Ginny and Draco were hovering in the dark clouds, away from everyone else. From her perch, Ginny was listening to the game below her while scanning for the snitch; she would smile every time her team would score a point and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Malfoy smiling when his team scored as well.

But they both realized that it had gone eerily quiet; neither could her Luna's dreamy voice drifting through the sky or the cheers of students and teachers. Suddenly, they heard an ear piercing shriek rang out and Snape boomed for silence. Both seekers shared a look and immediately swooped down to join the commotion. They landed their brooms near Professor. McGonagall and watched the mysterious scene unfold in front of them.

Just as they landed, Professor Trelawney was writing on the floor in pain and screeching.

Her muscle spasms began to slow and she began violently hacking; all of a sudden a deep voice, scratchy voice boomed. At the sound of this voice, both Snape and McGonagall paled.

The raspy voice began to speak…

**Duh, Duh, duh, da, duh! Cliffie! Okay so, I am going assume all of you read the third book and can guess what is happening with Trelawney.**

**Remember, I update faster if you review… **


	8. Meet the Parents

The scratchy voice erupted from Professor Trelawney as the hack ceased;

"_The powerful master of the Snakes has returned, he will arrive to retrieve the traitor and the one who ruined his early resurrection._

_No one is safe, these two must die and the chosen one must be killed before this war will end…"_ Trelawney burst into a fit of coughing and Madame Pomfrey ran to attend her.

The entire school burst into a frightened commotion, Lavender and Parvati were dancing around squealing.

"SILENCE!" Boomed Snape.

"Everyone stay calm; follow your heads of house back to your dorms where you will remain until further notice." McGonagall continued.

Ginny and Draco were about to leave with the others when the headmaster called them back. "Not you Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, the two of you must come with Severus and I."

The frightened teenagers followed her back into the castle and towards her office.

"Professor? What exactly was that?"

"Yeah, what was wrong with Trelawney?"

"As, you know, she is a seer. And what you saw was a prophecy."

"Wait, I thought Trelawney was a quack."

"MR. MALFOY!"

"Sorry professor, I have to agree with him on this one."

"Well, the only other prophecy she has given was about Harry defeating Voldemort when he was a baby. So, we have sufficient evidence that her prophecy will come true."

"But, what does this have to do with us?"

"I think I know…"

"When I betrayed my father last year and came over to the light side, I corrupted his system and ruined his plan."

"And when Harry saved me from the chamber, Tom lost his chance of resurrection."

"And Potter is obviously the chosen one."

"Yes, and if this reading is true. The two of you are no longer safe at Hogwarts or even Britain for that matter."

Suddenly a short homely looking red-haired woman, a wiry orange topped man and a beautiful slender blond woman appeared in the fireplace.

"Mother?'

"Mum, Dad?

"What are doing here?" they asked in unison.

"We need to make arrangements." Replied Mrs. Malfoy.

"Arrangements?'

"As the headmaster said, you two aren't safe at Hogwarts anymore."

"So, where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe. We cannot tell you where."

"WHAT!"

"This is the biggest-'

"GINNY! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry mum."

"As I was saying, you two will be transported around the world, the muggle world."

"WHAT THE-"

"DRACO!'

"What mum? I was going to say duck."

At the sound of the word duck, Ginny blushed a deep red and swatted Malfoy's arm.

"Ginny dear, are you alright?"

"Yes sweetheart, you look positively flushed."

"Oh no…I am alright."

"Draco, why are you snickering?"

In between chortles Draco managed to spit out "Ducks."

"Duck?"

"Ducks."

"What about ducks?"

"Potions, bird' nest, vanilla ice cream…"

"Draco dear, you aren't making any sense."

"Oh he's making plenty of sense." Ginny seethed

"Oh no you don't!"

They both managed to lunge at the same time, before landing on the floor in a violent screaming match.

"How dare you…mother…vanilla ice cream!"

"How could you!...Ducks…BRA!"

"bIRD'S NEST."

"Rat's nest!"

"VANILLA ICE CREAM!"

"Daisies and kittens!"

"Wait, WHAT!"

"Oh, never mind."

"I will not never mind…"

Just as Ginny was about to retort, Professor McGonagall walked in balancing four cups of tea and took in the scene In front of her.

"For Merlin's sake, will you two ever stop! This is the third time this week you two have been caught fighting!"

Upon hearing this all three parents gasped,

"GINEVRA WEASLEY! THRID TIME THIS WEEK!"

"Your full name is Ginevra?" Draco sniggered.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! YOU CANNOT UPHOLD YOURSELF IN SUCH A MANNER!"

"Your middle name is Lucius?" Ginny sang.

"Both of you know better, and since you will be living together for the next year…"

"LIVING TOGETHER!"

"A WHOLE YEAR!"

"Suck it up! It's for your safety!"

"WHAT ABOUT MY SANITY? I CANNOT LIVE WITH THE WEASLETTE!"

"WHAT ABOUT ME! I CAN'T LIVE WITH THE BOUNCING FERRET!"

"THAT WAS THREE YEARS AGO, WHY DOESN'T EVERYBODY LET IT GO?"

"BECAUSE IT WAS FUNNY! AND WHICH WOULD YOUU PREFER, BOUNCING FERRET OR GREASY GIT?"

"I THOUGHT THAT WAS POTTER'S NICKNAME FOR SNAPE!"

"FINE, THEN BOUNCING FERRET IT IS!"

"Ugh! You're so immature Weaslette!"

"OH, WELL WHO JUST CALLED ME WEASLETTE!"

"But at least mine is logical…"

"LOGICAL? How is it logical?"

"Well, your last name is Weasley and you are a girl so Weaslette is a happy medium."

"Well, you are slimy and Barty Crouch jr. turned you into a ferret, in your fourth year."

"Well, it was three years ago! so find a new name!"

"Will you two stop! If you are going to live together you have to learn to get along."

"Now pack your bags! You leave tomorrow morning."

"On a muggle flying mechanism!"

"It's called an airplane."

"AN AIRPLANE?"


	9. Psych out!

**a/n: So, this chapter is going to be the start of the around the world chase.**

**I had serious writer's block and my friends **_**Alica Spinnet**_** and **_**Padma Patil **_**are co- authoring this chappie!**

**a/n from **_**Alica Spinnet**_**: Is helping co-write this! So if it sucks compared to other chapters, blame me : P. DRINNY 4 the win! 3 from Alicia Spinnet . (P.s I love **_**Seamus Finnigan!**_**)**

**a/n from **_**Padma Patil: **_** I** **don't normally read Fanfic, or enjoy it, but I love my friend harrypotterlover202abc! So I decided to help her ;) If this chapter is amazing compared to her others, I'm why :D If not, blame Alicia.**

**(Do you see a major difference or is it just me? Can you believe these two are twins?)**

**a/n from me again!: Don't worry! They're both awesome writers…I hope.**

**We decided to throw in a short little Psych tidbit (If anyone watches it…)**

**The humor was difficult so don't get mad if it was off. WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!**

**Let us know if you liked the Shawn and Gus parts!**

**Love,**

**Harrypotter202abc and **_**Alica Spinnet**_

**On with chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9**

Ginny and Draco hauled their bags up to the headmaster's office, arguing all the way.

"Ugh! What is wrong with you, Malfoy! You take longer to get dressed than_ I_ do!"

"Well, it's not my fault you take no pride in your appearance!"

"HEY!"

"Do you remember the orange birds' nest?"

"Well, well…"

"Well _what_?

"Well, we're at McGonnagall's office, so SHUT UP!"

"Wow! You're nice."

"Good morning, children. You're late!"

"I'm sorry, Professor, but Draco takes forever in the bathroom!"

"I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH THIS…"

" CHILDREN! YOU WILL BE LIVING TOGETHER FOR OVER A YEAR! LEARN TO GET ALONG!"

"Sorry, Professor."

"Alright. Now, you will be flying to America this afternoon."

"Wait! Like on a broom? Why can't we just apparate?"

"You will not be allowed to use any magic while traveling. Just to be safe."

"SO then how will we travel?"

"By a muggle airplane."

"Professor, what is an airplane?"

"Is it like the moving picture box Hermione showed me?"

"No, actually it's a metal bus with wings that flies."

"Like by magic?"

"No, it's powered by an engine."

"What the bloody…"

"He means, what may I ask is an engine?"

"It's a form of electricity."

"Okay now I'm just confused."

"Don't confuse yourselves over the definition, just know that you will be surrounded by muggles and that in order for you to remain undetected you will not have an Order chaperone."

"Oh, joy…"

Professor McGonnagall accompanied Ginny and Draco to muggle London via apperation and gave them their instructions.

"Don't think this is a vacation. There are many rules that you must follow;

_Never use magical terminology around muggles; this includes the word muggle._

_Don't attract attention to yourselves._

_Wear muggle clothing at all times._

"But Professor, where are we going to get muggle clothing?"

"I am getting to that Ms. Weasley, hold on!"

_If you find yourselves in trouble, owl the Order; only do this at night because owls aren't a popular means of communication in the muggle world. If completely necessary, you can do something called E-mail from the laptop that will be provided."_

_Finally you will receive supplies; a laptop, money, an owl, a muggle cellphone and a muggle backpack and purse._

"What do we wear to the airport?"

"Two muggle borns have been nice enough to lend you suitable travel clothes."

"Huurah!"

"Hmph, I do not wear USED clothing!" 

"Well deal princess!"

"If I'm the princess you're the frog!"

"I'd rather stay a frog than kiss you!"

"ENOUGH!"

Professor McGonnagall dropped the bickering victims off at the airport and apparated away, shaking her head.

"So, what do we do?"

"Let's ask that lady in the uniform."

"Fine, but you have to ask."

"Baby."

Ginny walked over the airport employee and received the directions for a successful plane ride.

They walked up to the winding line and waited impatiently.

"What the bloody hell are we waiting in this line for?"

"How should I know?"

Suddenly a 30-something brunette man and his bald African American friend tapped on Draco's shoulder.

"Do you two have magnesia?"

"Shawn! It's amnesia."

"I've heard it both ways…"

"What's amnesia?"

"Gus! We have to get these two to a hospital at once!"

"Calm down. They are probably just inexperienced flyers. Who should know, the fatality rate of airplane accidents is over 10 percent."

"What's a fatality?"

"Gus! Molly Ringwald and her pal Ducky really do have amnesia!"

"Who are you calling DUCKY!"

At this Ginny blushed and swatted Draco on the head.

"Maybe you're right Shawn, she does look a little flushed."

"Oh! No, no, we're fine! We just wanted to know what this line is for."

"You're kidding right?"

"We're don't fly much because my GIRLFRIEND is afraid of being in the air."

"What are you? The cast of Snakes on a plane?"

"I am not afraid of flying! In fact I play Quid-"

Draco elbowed Ginny sharply in the side before she could finish her statement.

"Phew, it almost sounded like you were going to say 'Quidditch'"

"Shawn…"

"What, Gus? They could be from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Marzipan!"

"Actually, Harry is a git!"

"Ha! Ha! See, I told you Gus. I'm not crazy. Harry Potter does exist!"

"I wish he didn't."

"Crazy muggles!" Ginny stormed off, leaving the three men confused. Draco muttered an excuse to the two other men and storms after Ginny.

"WEASLETTE! WE HAVE BEEN ALONE FOR 5 MINUTES AND YOU'VE ALREADY BROKEN FOUR OF MCGONNAGALL'S RULES!"

"Well, it's your fault for telling them I AM AFRIAD OF FLYING!"

"WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY? At least I didn't call them Muggles!"

Passer-by shot them strange looks and sympathetic glances. One muggle even came up to give them some reassuring words.

"Honey, don't worry. You two will get over this little lovers quarrel! You both are SO cute together!"

After the woman left, both normally loud teenagers were at a loss for words.

Trying to change the subject Draco checked his watch and realized that they had 20 minutes to get on the plane.

"Weaslette! We have to get on that plane!"

After a mad rush to the terminal, the red head and the blond were comfortably seated waiting for takeoff. Everything was going great, until the metal contraption began shaking violently and speeding across the runway.

"OH MY GOD! DRACO! DRACO! THE METAL CONTRAPTION IS MOVING!"

From behind them they heard a familiar voice sound.

"Gus! My psychic powers are telling me that the people in front of us have never flow before!"

"Shawn, I think that is blatantly obvious!"

"Hey look it's Molly Ringwald and Ducky!"

"Shawn! They have names."

"Well then what are they…"

"I'm Draco and this is my girlfriend Ginny."

"I am not you girlfriend, you stupid git!"

"No need to be snippy."

"If you two are finished…"

"OUCH!"

'What Ginny?"

"My ears hurt really bad!"

"Oh Gus is a pharmacist he knows all about that stuff! Work your magic Gussie!"

"First, don't call me Gussie SHAWN! And second, your ears are just adjusting to the change in cabin pressure. Chewing some gum will help."

"Ginny, I have some Drooble's best blowing gum in my bag."

"Oh yay! Drooble's is the best!"

"Gus, have you ever heard of Drooble's?"

"No, maybe it's a British brand."

"Like, Hubba Bubba?"

"Habba Bubba is an American brand Shawn."

"Well same difference."

"No Shawn, not the same difference!"

"If you two are quite finished."

"We are."

"No we aren't!" 

"Shawn! I am tired, turn off the lights and leave these nice people alone."

"But Gus…"

"SHAWN!"

"Fine, but when we get home I'm telling my father he lost his spot as nagger of the year."

Goodnight Shawn!"

And with that Gus flicked off the lights leaving Draco and Ginny alone with each other.

"We have six hours to go and nothing to do."

"Well Draco, you could talk to yourself or read or chew some gum or shut up and sleep."

"Or I could talk to you?"

"I'd rather not."

"Well I am bored so I'm talking to you anyway!"

"Draco, GO TO SLEEP!"

"Fine Grandma, be that way."

Shawn and Gus noticed the sudden silence and looked forward to see Ginny and Draco asleep leaning upon each other.

**We hope you like it!**

**A/N From me: I hope you like this chappie, if you have any suggestions as to where they should visit put it in the review. If you have any media references to add go ahead. (Alica Spinnet has the hot pencil! ;))**

**A/N from **_**Alica Spinnet**_**: Yay! They met Shawn and Gus who are just about the most amazing T.V characters (in my opinion). I hope you liked the chapter and hope it wasn't too different…we tried our best. 3 Alicia Spinnet. (I just sliced a kiwi!)**

**A/N from **_**Padma Patil**_**: Didn't you notice how great this chapter was? That was all me ;) Hopefully you liked it :D (P.S. – Harrypotterlover202abc is in the crack ****)**

**Love from all of us!,**

**BTW, In case you were wondering, they were the people I mentioned in Polyjuice and Ferrets. (They didn't kill me for spilling the inside joke…although they might now!)**


	10. The Sun Will Find us All Eventually

**Hey, so this chappie will include a little tidbit of Gilmore Girls when GINNY AND DRACO hit Connecticut!**

Ginny and Draco jumped awake at the sound of a crackly voice booming over the loudspeaker.

"Now arriving in New Haven, Connecticut! It is 75 degrees and pouring rain so, zip up those raincoats and open your umbrellas!"

Draco rubbed his eyes and muttered, "Why must those voice always be so BLOODY loud."

"And overly optimistic!"

"Well, at least the worst part is over right?"

"Let's hope so…"

The plane once again jolted and began to speed down at a tremendous speed. Ginny clung to Draco's arm and he could feel her sharp nails digging into his arms.

The plane glided to a stop and the overly cheery voice once again boomed over the loudspeaker.

"Good Morning! We have arrived in New Haven, Connecticut it is chilly and rainy but not to worry the sun will find us all eventually!"

"Stupid peppy voice…"

"Stupid rain might as well not have left London…."

"Where is Connecticut? "

"How should I know!"

"Well!"

"Stupid ferret…"

"I thought we agreed that I dislike that name!"

"Well if I can't call you ferret you can't call me Weaslette."

"Ugh! You are so insufferable!"

"Whatever!"

"Hey Ducky! Do you mind? You're blocking the line!"

"Oh sorry Mr. Spencer."

"Yeah Ducky! Let's GO!"

"Yes Coly Brinwald, we're blocking the line."

"Dude! I think you mean Molly Ringwald."

"Coly, Molly…it's all the same."

"IT IS NOT ALL THE SAME!"

"Shawn! Calm down he's right it all means the same thing."

"Gus!"

"What Shawn?"

"God and I thought we were bad!"

"C'mon Ducky! Let's go!"

"We shall MOLLY RINGWALD!"

"Bye Shawn!"

"Bye Gus!"

"It was nice to meet you!"

The rest of their airport adventure went smoothly with only a few hitches.

"So Ginny, where are we going?"

"A tiny little town called Stars Hollow, we're staying at the Dragonfly inn."

"Who names their hotel after a insect?"

"I don't know…we can find out when we get there."

After a riding in a strange yellow vehicle that smelled faintly of cheese, Ginny and Draco arrived at a picturesque inn covered in ivy.

"Wow, it's georgous!"

"It looks old!"

"DRACO!"

"What? I told you, I don't do used!"

"Every building from here to Britain is used!"

"But this one looks used."

"It's charming!"

"Used!"

"Why don't you go inside before you form your opinions."

"I won't change my mind!"

"I think you will!"

"I think I won't"

"Just open the door."

Once inside they approached the man at the front desk and checked in.

The man spoke with a heavy French accent and was dressed spiffily.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we would like to check in."

"Well I am busy, come back later."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, come back later!"

"Look buddy, my family is very important in France and I can get you deported before you can plea your defen-"

Ginny elbowed Draco sharply in the side, and whispered his reminder.

" _You idiot! Your family is only influential in the WIZIARDING community, keep your temper."_

"You were saying…."

"I was SAYING that you need to give us our key now!"

"Can't you see I AM BUSY!"

"YOU BELONG IN A MENTAL FACITLITY!"

Seeing the commotion a tall woman with bright blue eyes came running up to them.

"I am SO sorry about Michele, he is a little temperamental"

"Don't worry, my BOYFRIEND is easy to provoke."

"Aren't they all…"

"Riled up over everything…

"My fiancé Luke is the SAME way!"

"Ugh…"

"Hello? Gin, I'm standing right here!"

"AND I AM NOT TEMPREMENTAL!"

"Ignore him. Anyway, I'm Lorelei Gilmore I own this inn."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ginny and this is Draco."

"Well welcome to Connecticut and I hope you enjoy your stay at the Dragonfly!"

"We will!"

"Here are your keys, you're in room 12."

"Thanks!"

"Buh-bye!"

"See Draco!"

"See what?"

"This place is gorgeous."

"I still say it's old!"

"C'mon antique king! Let's go!"

They arrived in a charming room with two lacy beds and lavish lacy décor.

"Okay, so it is better than I expected."

"Told you!"

"Don't inflate your head just yet! Even if it is better than I expected, it's still old!"

"Vintage!"

"Old!"

"Antique!"

"Old!"

"Why don't we just see for ourselves!"

"Fine! Let's look around Star's Hollow!"

The pair grabbed a map off Michele's desk and headed for the town. When they crossed the threshold a strange gawky looking man approached them.

"Hello, my name is Kirk and I want to know if you are interested in buying real estate in Star's Hollow."

"No thank you!"

"Are you sure? I have some very good deals for you."

"No thank you!"

"_Do you think he's a death eater in disguise?"_

"_I don't recognize him."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I think I would remember somebody THIS annoying."_

"_I think I would too."_

Just as Kirk was going to repeat his question a gruff looking man in a plaid shirt and backwards baseball cap came up.

"Kirk! Leave these nice people alone."

"Luke, you do not own this property therefore you have no authority to kick me out!"

"My fiancé owns this property!"

"Well there are plenty of 'eat lunch at Luke's' brochures on the front desk!"

"Again Lorelei is my FIANCE!"

Hearing this disturbance, Lorelei came outside.

"Kirk what are you doing here?"

"I was selling real estate when Luke came over and rudely threated me!"

"Kirk, you know the Dragonfly has a strict no solicitors policy."

"Told you…"

"Luke, you aren't helping!"

"Just saying."

"Oh! Good morning Ginny and Draco!"

"Hi!"

"This is my Fiancé Luke."

"Yes, you mentioned him earlier."

"They are all the same."

"You can say that again, Draco was about to blow up at Kirk before Luke got here."

"But I love him anyway!"

"aaawww! That's sweet!"

"Thanks, so what are you planning to do today?"

"We where thinking of grabbing breakfast and then doing some shopping."

"Sounds fun! But, avoid Al's Pancake World at all costs."

"Yeah, they don't even serve pancakes"

"But then why do they call it Al's Pancake world?"

"Because Al's World would sound dumb."

"Okay, avoid Al's. Anything else?"

"Kim's antiques is good and if you want to catch a movie the Red, White and Black Bookstore is great also."

"Wait! Why would we watch a movie at a bookstore?"

"We have a lot of dysfunctional people in this town."

"Unique, baby."

"Uh-huh sure!"

"Are you calling me weird?"

"Not you! Kirk, Michele, Taylor and the town troubadour!"

"Well they add to our town color!"

"We're one Fruit Loop short of a cereal bowl"

"Okay, we better get going…"

"Enjoy Star's Hollow!"

"We will! Have a nice day!"

Ginny and Draco strolled through the town and settled on Luke's diner for breakfast. While eating they spotted a strange man in a toupee and a sweater through a large window.

"_That man over there looks funny."_

"_Funny in a Ha-ha way or funny in a suspicious way."_

"_Suspicious."_

"_How so?"_

"_His aura is like my fathers."_

"_Okay, two things. First, Aura? And second, OH MY GOD!"_

"_Calm down, don't jump to any conclusions."_

"_Fine, I'll ask the waitress."_

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Oh hi! Can I help you?"

"Yeah, who is the man over there?"

"Oh, that's Taylor Doose! He's town selectman, owns the grocery store and the soda Shoppe. My sons Steve and Kwan are afraid of him"

"He is a little creepy."

"Most of the town hates him."

"He has a funny aura."

"That he does. He seems to appear out of thin air and always wears those sweaters. You should come to our town meeting tonight and see him in action."

"I think we will."

"Yeah, it sounds like fun.'

"Okay, I'll see you guys there."

"You definitely will.

"Great! Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks!"

"_Draco, we have to go to that meeting!"_

"_Fine, but you're ridiculous!"_

"_It's fun, you should take the stick out of your butt and try it!"_

"_I do not have a stick up my butt!"_

"_Oh yeah, Mr. I don't do used!"_

"_Those are standards, not hang-ups!"_

"_Stupfy, stupefy it's all the same!"_

"_Hmph!"_

"_Again with the whining "_

"_Why can't we get along for more than an hour!"_

"_Well excuse me! If you don't mind I'm going to go remove the stick from my arse!"_

"_Fine! Go then!"_

"Hey, Ginny are you okay?"

"Yeah Lane I'm fine."

"Don't worry, my husband Zach and I used to have fights like that all the time."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, sorry I just…"

"No, it's okay. Honest mistake."

"Love can come from places you least expect. I actually met Zach when I was in high school. We were in a band together and I was dating our guitarist. But, then our guitarist went to Stanford and one thing led to another and next thing I know. We're married!"

"That's sweet, but not exactly applicable in our case."

'How so?"

"Well, there is a… political situation back in London and our families are on opposite sides. In fact, our fathers hate each other! Recently, Draco joined to light side and it became unsafe for us to be in London. So, now we are being shipped all around the world. First stop, Star Hollow Connecticut!"

"How Romeo and Juliet."

"In a screwed up sort of way."

"I guess, so where are you off to next?"

"I don't know. They refuse to tell us!"

"That sucks."

"Totally!"

"Well I better go and find the drama queen."

"Have fun! And you're still coming to the meeting right?"

"I wouldn't miss it!"

"K, buh-bye!"

"Bye! It was nice meeting you!"

"Nice meeting you too!"

Ginny searched the town and ran into several interesting characters, including a dance teacher, a blond woman and her polar opposite husband and a man in overalls yelling at a zucchini. She eventually landed upon the bookstore/movie theatre, the movie was called Bridge to Terabitha it looked interesting so Ginny decided to go inside and look for Draco. She peeked inside and spotted Draco sitting on a GIANT red couch.

"_Hi…"_

"_Weaslette."_

"_Back to formal terms are we Malfoy?"_

"_I guess so."_

"_And I thought we had made so much progress."_

"_Well I guess you thought wrong."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_It's okay Weaslette."_

"_But I do have a question."_

"_What!"_

"_Why did you react the way you did?"_

"_HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT WHY I AM HIS WAY!"_

Draco stormed out, with Ginny following closely behind.

"DRACO! TELL ME WHY! I HAVEN'T THOUGHT! BUT, MAYBE I CAN SEE A LITTLE CLEARER IF YOU EXPLAIN!"

"FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? ALL MY LIFE I WAS TAUGHT NOT TO SHOW MY EMOTIONS. WHENEVER I CRIED, I WAS BEATEN! I AM AFRIAD TO SHOW MY EMOTIONS! BUT YOU! YOU WEAR YOUR EMOTIONS ON YOUR SLEEVE! YOU'RE NOT LIKE ANYONE I'VE EVER MET! I AM SO JEALOUS OF THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE A FAMILY AND FRIENDS AND A LIFE!"

"Draco I'm sorry…"

"Don't feel sorry for me. Just know."

"But, how can you be jealous of me?"

"Because you have friends who care about you and who love you for more than your money and you have family who is crazy about you! You got to have a normal childhood and have a loving home. The only person who loved me was my mum. After she died, there was nobody for me to protect. I no longer had to fear Voldy's reaction if I turned over."

"I sorry about your mum."

"He killed her."

"Voldemort?"

"Yeah."

"I hate him too."

"Really?"

"He possessed me in my first year. He tricked me into believing he was my friend, and then he used me to resurrect himself. When Harry rescued me, I was on the edge of death. I hate him for ruining my first year and creating the wall between the Golden Trio and I."

"What wall? You all seem SO close."

"On the surface we seem close but I will always be Ron's little sister. They walked on pins and needles around me for years and by the time they were comfortable enough around me, the damage was irreversible. I will always be too young, I was at the department of Mysteries too but I wasn't credited because I was too young! Luna is the same age, and she got credit! When I asked if I could come with them, they said 'you're too young Gin!'"

"I'm sorry, back in second year I probably thought it was the funniest thing in the world that a Weasley got taken into the chamber. But I'm over the worship of my sick father and I'm sorry if I ever felt or said otherwise."

"It's okay."

"But I would like to know how an 11 year old girl got hold of such a powerful dark object."

"He gave it to me."

"Who, Voldemort? I thought he was dead at the time."

"No, Lucius."

"MY FATHER?"

"Yeah…"

"If I thought he was sick before, this is a new low! He gave an 11 year old girl a powerful dark object! What a sick, demented man!"

"Don't say that! He may be sick, but he's still your father."

"He never acted like a father! I was raised solely by my mum and Dobby!"

"Draco, that's awful! I'm sorry you had to come to this realization in the middle if the street.

"It's okay, I think it's about time I realized this anyway. Now, how about we go finish that movie Gin?"

"Sounds great!"

**Okay! The next chapter will be Draco and Ginny on a deatheater hunt.**

**For those of you who don't watch Gilmore Girls, I'll explain.**

**Taylor Doose is an annoying mayor who also owns two businesses.**

**The rest of the characters are minor in this story so no need to worry.**

**Please don't stop reading if you don't watch Gilmore Girls! It is only for two chappies! I also hope that all those Psych fans liked my little Psych tribute!**

**These two chappies will be the only slight crossover-ish ones! I have a poll on my profile so if you have some input on where you want G/D to go next, poll! If you have any other ideas review or PM me and I will try to incorporate it!**

**I was thinking Ginny and Draco take Disney World next! Let me know what you think! **

**Love,**

**Harrypotter202abc**


	11. Fruitloops and Deatheaters

**Okay, so this is the last crossover-ish chappie! Next, Ginny and Draco do Disney!**

**If you have any suggestions or reactions just put it in you review, I try to incorporate all of them.**

**Okay! BTW: I JUST REALIZED I FORGOT TO PUT IN A DISCLAIMER! So this is a blanket for the rest of my story.**

**Disclaimer: Do you remember when Draco married Ginny? How about when J.T survived and went to college on Degrassi: The Next Generation? What about when Rory left Logan for Jess on Gilmore Girls? Now, do you remember when I bought Harry Potter? I didn't think so!**

"Draco! C'mon, we'll be late for the town meeting."

"Gin…do we have to go?"

"Draco, that creepy man could be a _deatheater_"

"But do you really want to spend an entire evening with these…how did Luke put it?"

"Fruitloops"

"Right! Do you really want to spend an entire evening with these fruitloops?

"C'mon Draco, it'll be entertaining! Just imagine, it would be like locking the Slytherins and Gyfindors in a room together for an hour!"

"Well that would be entertaining!"

"Okay! c'mon!"

The two walked into Ms. Patty's school of dance and took seats in the front.

The crazy man in the sweater, a.k.a Taylor Doose froze when he saw Ginny and Draco. He ran his hand over his arm, nodded at somebody in the crowd and continued talking.

"_Well, that was weird."_

"_Yeah, did you see which arm he was rubbing?"_

"_Yeah, the left…"_

"_OH MY GOD! HE'S A DEA-"_

"_Shut-up! He might hear you! And anyway don't jump to conclusions! I've never seen him before."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_These men have been running around my house since I was a young child, I think I would remember!"_

"_Maybe he's a new recruit."_

"_Does he LOOK like a new recruit?"_

"_You never know…"_

"_He's in his LATE 60s!"_

"_So…"_

"_My father is like 45 and __**he's**__ already saying he's too old."_

"_Why is it you call your mother mum but call Lucius your father?"_

"_Look I don't want to talk about it!"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Never mind. The guy is giving us a funny look."_

"_Oh-"_

The real estate man stood up and drew something from his pocket.

"Stuepfy!" The entire town, with the exception on Draco and Ginny were knocked out.

Draco sprang out of his seat and pulled his wand out, but before he had a chance the man who portrayed himself as kirk, began to transform. His face became wider and his shoulders grew broader.

"You weren't expecting me were you Malfoy?"

"Crabbe Sr.?"

"Wait! This is Crabbe's father? As in Crabbe your former lackey?"

"Yes! Ashamed I ever even associated with the likes of these people!"

"Oh Draco, your father would be so disappointed…"

"My father can rot in hell! It's where he belongs!"

Suddenly Taylor began transforming as well; white hair began streaming out of his head, he grew a few inches and his face paled.

"Oh my god! You…"

"Well Ms. Weasley long time no see."

"You sick, horrible man! You gave Ginny a dangerous dark artifact when she was eleven!"

"Well, it seems that your brain has already been poisoned by blood traitors and mudbloods!"

"As opposed to being brainwashed by a giant evil snake-man!"

"Do not speak of the dark lord in that manner!"

"He murdered my best friend! I will speak about him any way I want!"

"Blaise Zambini was a traitor, as are you! Both you and Ms. Weasley will meet the same vicious fate."

"You heartless bastard!"

"I did not teach my son to speak in such a manner."

"I am no longer your son!"

"Well then you can die with your weak, malleable blood traitor girlfriend!"

Ginny's face was beginning to turn the famous shade of Weasley red and her hand were shaking. All thoughts left her mind as she raised her wand and screamed…

"Stupefy!" Both Lucius and Crabbe Sr. fell unconscious on the floor. As Draco collapsed sobbing on Miss. Patty's spotless hardwood.

"Draco? C'mon, everything is going to be all right. We avoided him for now, let's get out of here."

She clasped her hand into his, and lifted him up. Guiding him back to the Dragonfly.

**Okay, that took me a ridiculous amount of time to write but school just started again and I was at a loss for words. If you have any ideas and suggestions I could really use it…just review or PM me! I am going to write a Disney chappie next, if any one lives close to or is familiar with Disney I could really use it (I LIVE IN THE FREEZING TUNDRA OF THE MIDWEST!) Seriously I will try to incorporate it! Your reviews and polls help we think us chappies faster!**

**Happy New Year!**


	12. Can you feel the love tonight?

**Okay, so I know I said they would do Disney in this chapter but I wanted them to have some background info to work with. So, this is more of a filler chappie! If have suggestions as to what they to at Disney, feel free to review or PM me!**

"Draco, c'mon you've got to eat something!"

Draco rolled over in the overly plush bed, "Nnnnooo!"

"Draco, at least get out of bed!"

"No! This stupid room is blinding!"

Ginny surveyed their room in the Cheshire Cat inn, Draco was right. Their room at the Dragonfly was much better, but McGonnagall decided they had to leave the quaint little town after the incident with Lucius and Crabbe Sr.

"C'mon! We have to get on a plane tomorrow and you're going to starve!"

"Giiinnnyy!"

"No excuses! Up!"

Ginny yanked the overs away and pulled Draco out of bed.

"Shower! Get dressed! NOW!"

"Who are you? My mum?"

"Trust me, if I was your mother I'd be doing much worse!"

"Fine! Fine!"

"I'm standing here until I hear the water running…"

"Yes, oh holy mother of showers!"

"Shut it and get in the bathroom!"

"Fine! But breakfast is your responsibility!"

"Yeah! But of your hair isn't wet, you're not getting any food!"

"Hmph!"

About an hour later, low and behold Draco's hair was wet and the unlikely pair was sitting on the floor eating blueberry scones.

"I sorry about your father."

"Don't be, he never loved me."

"Draco! Don't say that, I bet that he did love you."

"Didn't you see that he was ready to kill me? My own father!"

"Did he really kill Blasie?"

"Yes, that's the reason I turned over. I saw what **HE **was capable of and realized who my father really was."

"It's hard when the people we idolize aren't who they seem."

"I used to believe my father was the greatest, that he would rule the world and I would be by his side."

"I know how that feels… I used to believe the trio was the voice of God and that Harry was my soul mate. I realized pretty quickly that I would never be an equal in their eyes, I would always be a weak little girl, Ron's baby sister. I also saw Harry for the narcissistic ass he really is; he dumped me for Lavender. Looks like we are two scorned little kids."

"Hell hath no fury like a wizard scorned."

"I never thought I'd hear you quote a muggle."

"Well, I never thought I'd hear you badmouth Potter."

"Looks like we've both changed."

"I guess we have."

Draco stretched out on the floor and Ginny curled up next to him.

"Where are we going next?

"McGonnagall said somewhere called Disney World, it's in Florida."

"I've heard of it! 'Mione used to tell me about it. She said it's a wonderful place where dreams come true. I got a side note from Tonks, she said that muggles have these things called moo-vies. We can borrow one from a store and watch these Disney movies."

"Did you know Tonks is my cousin?"

"Really?"

"She used to send me candy when my father beat me."

"That sounds like Tonks…"

"I didn't get to see her much because if the disownment."

"That's too bad, but she sends her best."

"That's good I miss her."

"Might as well ask that crazy Ladawn where we can borrow one of those moo-vies. But, it's your turn to ask…"

"I don't do crazy people confrontation."

"What do you do?"

"Huh?"

"You don't do used or confrontation or crazy!"

"I do new, subtle and normal!"

"Well, isn't that boring."

"Well, I'm not boring!"

"Okay fine, you're not boring! Let go get this moo-vie thingy."

"Suave master!"

"Why thank you…"

"Let's go!"

They thumped down the stairs, dodged the lazy ginger cat and trekked to the front desk.

"Oh hello Brits! How can I help you?"

"Good morning Ladawn! We were wondering where we could go to borrow a moo-vie."

"I love the way you Brits speak! There is a movie rental place next door."

"Okay, thanks."

They bounded out and turned the corner until they hit the rental place.

They slipped into the warm store and were surprised by the mass amounts of plastic boxes.

"Are these moo-vies?"

"I am gravely disappointed."

"As am I?"

"Tonks said look for ones with a tiny Disney on the cover."

"Oh, I found one! It's call the lion King."

"Oh, I found two more, Peter Pan and Cinderella."

"Okay last two because these things apparently cost money Aladdin and Mulan."

" We better pay for these things."

Back in their room they opened the cabinet under the T.V.

"Umm…Draco how do we use this thing?"

"How should I know?"

"Should I just press random buttons?"

"Go ahead!"

Ginny moved her small hands over the DVD player slamming over the buttons until the player began to emit several beeps and whirrs until a small tray emerged from the slot.

"Draco! Open the box!"

"Which one?"

"Anything! Just pick one before this thing closes!"

"Here! It's the Lion King!"

Ginny popped the disk onto the tray and gingerly eased it shut.

She plopped down next to Draco and eased under his casually swung arm.

"Okay Miss. Weasley! Sit back, relax and enjoy the show!"

A jingle tuned and a picture of a blue castle appeared before the African music blasted and a multitude of animals appeared on the screen. The shocked wizards sat in awe as the pictures rolled across the screen. Ginny tightened slightly under Draco's arm when a stampede of gazelle raced across the screen and Ginny swore she saw a tear glisten down Draco's cheek at the touching father-son moment that followed, she covered his hand with hers as the salty water ran freely down his face.

"_Sssshhh, It's okay. It over, don't worry you have us. You have the Order, your mother and me."_

In what seemed like minutes the credits were rolling and both were wiping their eyes.

"Nothing leaves this room."

"I think that was agreed a long time ago…"

"I don't think anyone has seen me cry."

"Well, I guess I'm special!"

"Special, like stop eating the paste special…"

"I never ate paste! Sand…but no paste!"

"Wait! You ate sand?"

"Well! What did you eat, solid gold bars?"

"Would my teeth be this perfect if I chomped on solid gold bars?"

"You never know…"

"Rags to riches Gin…"

"Again with the muggle quotes!"

"Is the muggle lover sick of muggle?"

"No, just sick of your bad references! Get some better material!"

"Maybe I can get some from the next movie…"

"Let's hope I know which button to press."

"God help us…"

**I hope you liked it!**

**Again, if you have some suggestions feel free!**

**Luv,**

**Harrypotter202abc**


	13. Little Wizards on the rollercoaster

**Hey,**

**So this chappie is longer but it's pretty eventful!**

**I want give a super big shout out to **_**Smiles012**_**! You are the best reader ever! You review almost every chapter and have kept me from giving up on this story several times! If I could clone you I would! It really makes my day when I see your super nice reviews in my inbox! If more readers like you existed Fanfic would be a better place! Hugs! 3 (less than three, it never shows up on FF) Harrypotter202abc**

**Long awaited, Draco and Ginny do Disney! **

After a seemingly uneventful plane ride, Ginny and Draco stepped onto the hot tarmac in Orland, Florida.

"Places like this make me glad we're not in England."

"Well, Mr. Porcelain you're about to get the sunburn of a lifetime…"

"Umm, look whose talking ginger?"

"At least my hair isn't a platinum beacon!"

"Okay ketchup head, these locks are all natural and your hair is as much of a beacon as mine!"

A passerby shouted as they walked past. "HEY! YOU BOTH HAVE INSANELY BRIGHT HAIR! NOW GET OVER IT AND ENJOY DISNEY THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH!

"_And here I was thinking that was Hogwarts…"_

"_No Draco that would the biggest collection of bitter old witches and Wizards."_

"_McGonnagall, Snape, Flitwick, Trelawney and let's not forget the dead ones, BINNS!"_

"Okay, let's stop talking about school and enjoy the happiest place on earth!"

"I'm with you Weaslette!"

The excited teens hopped on a train and reached the famous Disney park gates.

"Oh my god! This is beautiful! It's amazing! Just like in the movies!"

"_This is more magical than Hogwarts will ever be!'_

"_Yeah, and no Dementors, Evil Snakes, Dark Lords or Chambers of Secrets."_

"_Aren't I glad!"_

"_So magic without the danger and risks."_

"_And a corrupt ministry."_

"_I do believe in magic, I do, I do!"_

"_Okay Tinkerbell, if you're quite finished."_

"_**Welcome everybody to Disney Parks! If you're staying at the Disney hotels, please get off at the next stop."**_

"_What is with this country and it's overly peppy occupants."_

"_Well, at least they are genuinely preppy unlike Umbridge…"_

"_Horrendous woman, she even mistreated her favorites."_

"_What? She tortured the crusaders but I didn't know she tortured you too."_

"_She made me use the blood quill."_

Draco flexed his fist and a light carving exposed, _I will not preach what I don't understand._

"_Wow, what did you do?"_

"_The usual, spouted off some threatening non-sense my father said."_

"_I have scars too." _Ginny flexed her fist to reveal a shadow of her punishment, _I will not defy my superiors."_

"_That woman belongs in St. Mungos, she almost used the cruciatius on a student."_

"_I was there remember? You hit me with a killer Bat-Bogey…"_

"_Oh yeah, sorry about that."_

"_I have to admit, I wasn't expecting it from you…"_

"_Yes delicate, breakable, little Ginny."_

"_Who said anything about breakable?"_

"_**Anyone getting off at the resort, we have reached your stop! Have a nice stay!"**_

Ginny and Draco stepped into the Wilderness Lodge and surveyed the area.

"What was McGonnagall thinking? Who am I Laura Ingalls?"

"Forget Laura Ingalls, this is Daniel Boone!"

"I can't believe you know who Daniel Boone and Laura Ingalls are!"

"Blaise was really into muggle things, he made me watch the movies."

"I think I would have liked him…"

"I think you would have. I really miss him."

"I can't imagine what that must feel like."

"He never wanted to be on **his **side. He was more Hufflepuff than Slytherin."

"I think YOU might be a Gryff at heart."

"ME!"

"Yes, you! The real Draco Malfoy isn't a Slytherin inside."

"When you share a joined bathroom with me, you realize how Slytherin I am."

"I already know how long you take in the bathroom princess."

"Well with the humidity here it will be much longer."

"It is unusually warm."

"We're from England everywhere is unusually warm."

"Only in the winter and spring."

" Let's forget about Hogwarts and England! Enjoy Disney World!"

"Or Kentucky, wherever we are…"

"Just get our key Draco."

"Bossy, bossy…"

After another argument with a hotel concierge Draco and Ginny managed to reach their hotel room in one piece.

"Oh my god!"

"This is ridiculous…"

" There are 6 hotels in this theme park and she had to book THIS one!"

"There is one where you can see animals out your window and we get Housatonic River!"

"Whatever Gin, let's just relax and get some rest. We can grab some dinner at the restaurant."

"I'm going to turn on the T.V and see if there's anything on."

Ginny flicked on the box and began clicking buttons, until she fell upon something that caught her eye.

"Draco! They have free Disney moo-vies on demand!"

"Really?"

"They have Alice in Wonderland, Finding Nemo, the Aristocats and Robin Hood."

"Let's watch Alice in Wonderland!"

The newly spirited teens situated themselves aginst the wooden framed bed and watched the familiar blue castle flit across the screen.

Two hours later, Draco flicked the T.V off and was surprised to find Ginny's head nestled into his neck and her fast asleep. He decided to make the best of it and snuggled into her red hair.

**Okay, next chapter I get into the actual park stuff.**

**I had more written, but it didn't make sense to attach It on the end!**

**I promise I will update soon!**

**Pwizzle! Review!**

**Luv,**

**Harrypotter202abc**


	14. Micky and Minnie, Olay!

**Hey guys!**

**So this is a continuation of the Disney chappie!**

**Just a little message, I wanted to thank Smiles012 for her amazing shout out to me in her story! It's called **_**Connection**_**; you all should totally check it out because it's AMAZING! She is an amazing writer and her messages are the best! **

**Sorry for the wait! My muse sort of left! So I present chappie number 13!**

Draco woke up and realized the little red head nestled into his shoulder.

"Gin…wake up."

"MMMUUUUHHHHMM"

"C'mon Ginny it's 7 o'clock wake up!"

"Fine, Fine WAIT IT'S SEVEN O'CLOCK!"

"Not in the morning Gin!"

"Oh, well don't scare me like that."

"Get dressed and we can catch some dinner."

Ginny stood up and headed toward the bathroom, an hour a later she emerged in a sundress and a pair of wedges.

"You clean up well Gin."

"You're not too bad yourself."

"Shall we?"

"Why not?"

The pair strutted down the creaky stairs and into the woodsy lobby. They stepped into the warm air and hopped on a shuttle to the Epcot theme park. Once inside they moved through the crowd as the started in awe at the recreations of the beautiful landmarks.

"Draco, where do you want to eat?"

"France?"

"Draco! You go to France all the time! Eat something unfamiliar."

"I-"

"I know! You don't do unfamiliar."

"Actually, I was going to say that sounds good."

"Oh, okay then."

"See, I can be surprising!"

"Okay surprise-boy, where do you want to eat?"

"How about Mexico?"

"Lead the way…"

Draco and Ginny headed toward the San Angel Inn restaurant, once inside Ginny approached the man at the front because Draco had a track record with front men.

"Good Evening…Matt!"

"Good evening miss! How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to know how long the wait for a table for two is."

"About half an hour miss."

"Can I make a reservation?"

"Of course, what should I put the table under?"

Ginny glanced behind her and caught sight of the silver-blonde boy wait outside the building.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy"

"What an unusual name…here is your buzzer it will vibrate and turn red when your table opens up."

Ginny stepped back into the warm air and approached the impatient young man.

"He said the wait would be half an hour."

/

"Half an hour! What the bloody hell are we going to do for half an hour?"

"There is supposed to be some sort of attraction around here we can see, 'mione said it's called El Rio del Tiempo."

"Ok…"

They stood in a relatively short line waiting for the ride and as they approached closer into the Mayan style building the wizards realized that it was no ordinary exhibit.

"What is this?"

"No idea…"

Suddenly a squeaky voice echoed from behind,

"Would you like your picture taken?"

"No th- COLIN!"

"Ginny? And oh my…DRACO MALFOY!"

"Colin what are you doing here?"

"My parents pulled me out of Hogwarts and brought me to Disney to visit my mum's family. I'm working here for extra money. What are you two doing here, together?"

"We're in hiding from voldy."

"Oh!"

"Colin, may I ask you a question."

"Sure what is it Gin?"

""What is this thing?"

"The ride? It's kind of like a plane, you get in and it takes you places and shows you things. It can be really scary or just fun."

"Oh, that sounds interesting."

Suddenly a voice crackled over the loud speaker,

'Will the next riders please proceed forward in the line."

"Well, that your call! Bye Gin! Nice meeting you Draco!"

Ginny and Draco climbed into the tiny boat and began to travel down the artificial river on a wooden boat. They exited the tunnel and a beautiful evening sky was exposed above them. They passed a red, bubbly volcano and watched as indigenous people moved around the set. They passed oceans and cliff jumpers and evenings relaxing at a bar. Next they passed a Mexican market place, and shied away as pushy shopkeepers shoved items in their faces. Their ride closed with a sky full of fireworks and a marionettes dancing on a carousel.

"Wow! That was amazing!"

"Beautiful!"

"Hey look Draco it's a gift shop!"

They stepped into the colorful shop and browsed over the novelty items. Ginny was looking over picture frames when she spotted a wooden stick with a snake engraved in the side. The first thing that came to mind when she saw it was Draco, she picked it up and ran her fingers over the smooth carving. She spotted Draco browsing plastic bubbles with pictures inside and decided to go over and show him.

"Draco! Come here and look at this!"

"You have to see these bubble things!"

"But look at this!"

Ginny whipped out the wooden carving and handed it to Draco, the second his eyes had run over it his faced contorted into a scowl and his silver eyes clouded over.

"How could you…"

Draco walked out of the gift shop and broke down in the shadows. Ginny remained in the store with a confused and hurt frown across her face. She ran after Draco and found him crumpled in the alley behind the store.

"Draco? What's wrong, I don't understand what I did."

"Don't' you get it?"

"No, it's just a piece of wood. I thought since it had a snake on it and you're a Slytherin so I thought you'd like it."

"Well, did you also realize that my father beat me with a walking stick when I was a child and it as because of a thing that looks like a snake."

"Well, how was I to know that? You never tell me anything!"

"Don't you get that it's hard for me to talk about it?"

"Well, it was hard for me to talk about the chamber but I DID!"

"Well, I told you I don't know how to show my feelings!"

"You don't have to show your feelings to tell me why you ran off."

"What was I supposed to say? My father who abused me and the snake thing that controlled my life are represented in that piece of wood!"

"That's better than running off and scaring me half to death!"

"Well just remember no walking sticks!"

"Okay, and no journals for me."

"Got it."

Ginny jumped as her pocket began to shake. She pulled out the black device, which was now flashing a bright, red and shaking violently.

"I think that's our qu."

"You betcha."

They weaved their way through the throngs of people and once again approached the man at the front.

"Hello again!"

"Welcome back! What is the reservation under?"

Draco was about to say Weasley when Ginny replied.

"Malfoy."

"Oh course, right this way."

The waiter led them to a table near the corner of the crowded eatery.

"Your server will be with you shortly."

After the waiter had left, Draco broke into an amused smile."

"That waiter was checking you out."

"If that waiter was checking anyone out it was you…"

"WHAT!"

"Trust me, I was friends with Colin Creevy at Hogwarts."

"Wait! Creevy is…"

"Draco, wasn't it the least bit obvious."

"Now that I look back, he did have an abnormal obsession with Potter."

"DRACO!"

"What? You have to admit…"

"Okay, we need to stop talking about this."

"Fine."

"SO who were your friends at Hogwarts?"

"Just me, Luna, Neville and Colin. Who were yours?"

"Just me and Blaise."

"Weren't you lonely this year."

"I got by."

"I would be really sad."

"Until recently I didn't know how to show sad."

"Well, you have me now."

Draco smiled as the waiter returned with two menus.

_Menu_

_**Taco & Enchilada**_

_** $6.75**_

_ enchilada with your choice of cheese, chicken, ground beef or shredded beef_

_** Chile Relleno**_

_** $6.75**_

_ authentic chile poblano dipped in egg batter and filled with casique cheese. Your choice of warm corn or flour tortillas._

_** Enchilada & Tostada**_

_** $6.75**_

_ enchilada with your choice of cheese, chicken, ground beef or shredded beef._

_** Burrito**_

_** $7.25**_

_ large flour tortilla with your choice of chicken, ground beef or shredded beef. Served with cole slaw._

_** Chalupa**_

_** $6.75**_

_ fried flour tortilla with your choice of chicken, ground beef or shredded beef with lettuce, cheese and slice of tomato_

_** Chimichanga**_

_** $7.25**_

_ rolled fried flour tortilla filled with your choice of chicken, ground beef, or shredded beef. Topped with lettuce, sour cream, guacamole sliced tomato and a special mild tomato sauce._

_.__**Guadalajara Chef Salad**_

_** $6.95**_

_ fresh lettuce, carrots, red cabbage, mushrooms, broccoli, tomatoes, diced ham or chicken and hard-boiled eggs, seved with your choice of dressing.___

_**Desserts**_

_** Chimichanga Manzana**_

_** $3.75**_

_ apples, cinnamon & spices stuffed in a flour tortilla, lightly fried & served with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, accompanied by freshly whipped cream & covered with caramel sauce._

_** Chimichanga Platano**_

_** $3.75**_

_ banana, stuffed in a flour tortilla, lightly fried & served with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, accompanied by freshly whipped cream & covered with caramel sauce._

_** Sopapillas**_

_** $2.75**_

_ a crispy honey-coated flour tortilla topped with sugar & cinnamon._

_** Deep Fried Ice Cream**_

_** $3.25**_

_ your choice of chocolate or vanilla ice cream in a crisp cinnamon crumb coating served in a flour tortilla "bowl" and topped with strawberry sauce, honey and whipped cream._

_** Flan**_

_** $2.45**_

_ a lightly Mexican egg custard glazed with a hint of caramel, garnished with whipped cream_

_**Drinks**_

_Sprite, Coke, Lemonade, Iced Tea, Root Beer and water.__. $1.00_

"What is this"

"I don't know what's a Coke?"

"How do you ice tea."

"Is root beer like butter beer?"

The waiter returned for their drink orders.

"one root beer please?"

"A coke for me."

They finished their meal and returned to their hotel room where they crashed on a heap on the couch and were fast asleep 2 minutes later.

**Okay! This too me WAY too long! But it's finally finished and ready to read!**

**You all are amazing! Review, review, review!**


	15. The Great Pygmy Puff Migration

**Hey! Sorry I took so long, I have no valid excuse!**

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

Draco once again awoke with a small red head nestled into his chest. He smiled as he looked down at her peaceful expression. He was knocked out of his trance when Ginny began to stir. She rubbed her eyes and came face to face with Draco's grey T-shirt, obviously shocked she raised her gaze a few inches to meet the warm grey stare.

"G'morning."

"Morning, I think my back is permanently bent."

"Ohhh, my neck cricked."

"Well Gin, it looks like we're getting old."

"OR we're sleeping on the couch too often."

"Yeah, we haven't slept on those beds once."

"We could…it's only six."

"I am exhausted."

"Fine, shall we?"

"We shall!"

Ginny climbed off Draco and they both climbed into the soft queen beds.

Draco curled up in his blankets and was half asleep when he felt Ginny climb into his cocoon and nestle into his warm frame. He felt her shiver and wrapped an arm around her before drifting off to sleep. Several hours later, Ginny awoke curled comfortably into Draco's side. Slowly she sat up to look at angelic Draco, who was sprawled across the bed with his hair askew. She reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes, at her touch his eyes fluttered open and his face contorted into a smile.

"Well, looks like we had a sleepwalk migration."

"I was cold and the bed was too big."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Plus, your feet are warm."

"And yours are FREEZING!"

"It runs in the family."

"Gross! I don't want to think about the Weasel-king's cold feet!"

"Who asked you to?"

"The thought still sends shivers up my spine."

"You don't know half the story on my brother's feet."

"Giinnnyyy!"

"Okay fine…Forget his feet, you should see him eat a sandwich"

"Sandwich? Are you hungry? I'm hungry!"

"Well, Mr. Short attention span let's get dressed and get going."

Draco climbed out of bed and moved through the wooden house until he reached the bathroom door.

"There better not be a wooden toilet in here!"

"It's made of porcelain you idiot!"

"Just checking."

He walked into the bathroom and Ginny heard an amused chuckle.

''What?"

"Donald isn't the only duck around here…"

"Huh?"

Draco emerged from the bathroom holding the notorious pink duck undergarment in his hands. Ginny immediately sprung from the bed and chased Draco around the small room. Eventually she flung her small form at him and tackled him on the floor.

She grabbed the bra and headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Hey I was in there first!"

"Too damn bad!"

"Fine, but hurry up!"

An hour later Ginny emerged in a cloud of steam and Draco proceeded to take his shower. Two hours later, an angered Draco emerged from the bathroom while Ginny was trying to remove a brush from her knotted hair.

"Have you seen my hair?" Draco gestured to the tangled mass of platinum sitting upon his head.

"It's just as bad as my orange bird's nest!"

"We can be a matching set of pygmy puffs!"

"I used to have a Pygmy Puff!"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I had an owl, but I used to want a cat…"

"You? A cat?"

"What? I like cats."

"Well, add that to the list of things I never thought I'd hear Draco Malfoy say."

"Well, you also thought I would never say…Weasley! Help me! The stupid humidity is wreaking havoc on my hair!"

"Do I look like I have any idea how to fix this!"

"Ask Granger! Her hair is like this DAILY!"

"She did say she used a spell on it for the Yule ball."

"The one she went with Krum too?"

"The one you went with Pansy to."

"Well you went with Neville!"

"Not as bad a s Pansy!"

"You have a point…"

"I will send her one of those computer –y thingies."

Ginny sat at the table and began pecking the keys with her fingers trying to type out the message to Hermione.

_Hermione!_

_Help! This heat is killing my (and Draco's) hair! You mentioned that you used a spell on it during the Yule ball. Can you help me out?_

_Love, Ginny_

Once Ginny had finished she flipped the T.V and popped in yet another Disney movie.

"Gin, I think we have found your weakness."

"My hair or Disney movies?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of your hair."

"Your hair is your weakness too."

"I never said it wasn't…"

Just as the bickering began a "ping" rang from the computer.

"Oh that must be Hermione!"

Ginny raced to the computer and clicked on the little white envelope in the corner of the screen. Ginny skimmed the E-mail and paled.

"Dddrraaccoo!"

"What Ginny? What's wrong, did someone die!"

"Not yet…"

"Huh?"

Draco sat on the chair with Ginny and read the E-mail.

_Gin,_

_The spell I used is pretty simple, just take the flattening charm and then use the cooling charm. I hope this helps. Have fun and stay safe!_

_ Lots of Love, Hermione_

_GINNY!_

_MALFOY? I cannot believe you are with MALFOY! If that greasy little ferret goes anywhere near you I will rip the platinum hair right out of his pointy head! How could you! Wait till mum finds out! STAY AWAY FROM HIM…BE CAREFUL!_

_Love, Ron_

_Ginny,_

_HOW COULD YOU? YOU RAN OFF WITH MALFOY? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL…_

_-Harry_

"I can't believe Harry and Ron!"

"Those two are WAY thick!"

"They think they can control me! 'I thought we had something special…' my butt! He only likes me now, because he thinks I ran away with someone else!"

"Ginny, calm down. Harry is an ass!"

"You can say that again!"

"Ugh! The only one who didn't jump all over me is Hermione."

"I never thought I would be happy that Ganger is with them."

"Forget them…I'll fix your hair."

After every red and blonde hair was in place they set out to enjoy their last day at the parks.

After their visit to the Magic Kingdom, they returned to their hotel room before crashing onto the bed. Both ready for their plane ride to Moku Lio Hihio, Hawaii.

**Hey, So there is no valid excuse for why it has taken me THIS long to update I AM SO SORRY!**

**Special thanks to **_**AlwaysHasaPlan **_** for recommending Moku Lio Hihio (Wild horse island) I hope I do it justice!**

**Luv,**

**Harrypotter202abc**


	16. Do you want butter with that?

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it's been forever! But as some of you may know the great Snowpocalypse of 2011 hit Chicago this week and…it's been a disaster! But no worries, the city is slowly recuperating and so is my Fanfic…much like the blizzard my writer's bock is slowly clearing up and probably dumping on some poor soul as we speak (So, to whomever is next…I'm sorry because I've been there.) **

**Also a special thanks to **_**AlwaysHasAPlan **_**who gave the suggestion for Wild Horse Island in Hawaii! I hope I did it justice (For those of you who haven't heard of Wild Horse Island google it because it's GEORGOUS!)**

**If any of you have any other suggestions feel free to PM or review! I will be sure to incorporate it! Please and thank you…**

**So without further snow dumping… **

Ginny was reluctant to climb out of her warm fort and get dressed for the sickening plane ride but both of them needed to be up and ready and if she didn't get up then they would never get on the plane. She slowly climbed out of bed and tip-toed into the bathroom to get ready. After she was dressed and ready, Ginny proceeded to the difficult task of waking Draco. Beginning with shaking his shoulder she nudged him awake.

"Draco?"

His only reaction was to roll onto his side and bury deeper into the sheets.

"Draco!"

Again, no reaction Ginny was beginning to get frustrated so she yanked off all the blankets. Draco curled into a ball and Ginny could hear him murmur "Just give me 10 bloody minutes Blaise…"

Upon hearing this, her face softened and warm hands brushed his platinum hair out of his face. Slowly his eyes fluttered open and filled with tear when they were faced with red hair instead of black.

"Gin…"

Ginny held his shaking form as he cried all the un-shed tears for his best friend.

****

After passing through the beeping metal arches the two settled on a bench and shared a doughy ring with cheese spread.

"_Flight 924 to Wild Horse Island Hawaii now boarding!"  
_

"Again with the voice!"

"C'mon! And I hope you brought gum…"

"Oh trust me! I did, after last time."

"It wasn't so bad!"

"You finished ALL my Droobles!"

"So."

"**SO**, I had to forge an E- thingy to Granger to send us some more"

"You forged my name!"

"I was desperate! Have you tried muggle gum?" 

"Wait, you actually bought that CRAP?"

"Yes, I wasn't about to take it from a **communal** bowl."

"Oh yes, because Draco Malfoy doesn't do used…"

"No…well yes, but some guy in the lobby told me there are traces of urine in those communal bowls" ** (A/N: Bonus points to whoever catches the G.G reference!)**

"Yuck! Unnecessary Draco…"

"Fine, I'll give you just enough information then. We are going to miss our plane!"

"Not again…"

After a mad dash to the terminal, they were once again situated in the uncomfortable metal seats. About an hour into the plane ride, Ginny was asleep on Draco shoulder and his head was resting upon hers.

****

"Oh my god! This place is AMAZING!"

"Georgous!"

"So-"

Ginny was cut off suddenly by a shrill noise emitting from her handbag.

She rummaged through her purse until she found the source of the mysterious ringing noise **(A/N: and no…it's not a pipe bomb.) **She carefully picked it up and eased it out of her bag.

"What does it do?"

"Draco…how on earth would I know?"

"Isn't your father obsessed with these muggle contraptions?"

"Yes…but I've never seen one of these before."

"Think back…are you sure?"

"Wait! Maybe I have. Yes! One summer my dad tried to speak to Harry's relatives and he used something like this. It's called a fellytone."

"A fellytone? So what exactly does it do?"

"So you punch in a certain sequence of numbers and press the little green button. And then it should make a 'bbbbrrrriiinnng' sound and you should be able to communicate with whoever you're trying to talk to."

"Like a floo?"

"Sorta, except you hold the fellytone up to your ear."

They were once again shocked when the "fellytone" began ring. Ginny pressed the green button and held it up to her ear.

"Yes?"

"Ginny?" The voice on the other side replied.

"Yeah, this is Ginny."

"Gin, it's Hermione."

"Mione! I learned how to use the fellytone!"

"Telephone Gin…and I'm guessing you were the one who figured it out."

"Yes, but Draco helped."

"Malfoy went within 10 feet of a muggle device?"

"Hey I can hear you." Draco replied indignantly.

"Okay, back to the reason I called! Have you guys arrived in Wild Horse Island?"

"Yeah we just arrived, but we don't really know where to go from here."

"Yeah, about that…"

"Granger, I don't like where this is going."

"Uuummm, well Hawaii was an unplanned stop and we forgot to book you a-"

"Granger! You forgot to book us a room! Stupid Order…"

"Draco calm down! This is worse than when you sat on the butter…."

On the other end of the line, an amused voice snickered "Malfoy sat in butter? Wait till Harry and Ron find out…"

"Don't even-"

"Draco shut up! Now Hermione, where are we supposed to stay?"

"We have sent the world cup tent to the location where you are supposed to go, after that you can go sightseeing but get some rest because you plane leaves at 4 o'clock tomorrow."

"Well, thanks Mione!"

Ginny flipped the phone closed and turned to face a pouting Draco.

"What?"

"You had to mention the butter…"

"Well you were acting like a child!"

"Was not!"

"Do you remember what you did in the restaurant?" 

"…"

"You screamed at that poor waiter. 'You bloody idiot! Who leaves flippin butter on a person's chair while they are in the bathroom! Is it customary in this touristy plastic cheese dump you call a restaurant to leave a fermented milk substance on my seat! I should've known not to go to a place that has a play area and a giant plastic lobster holding a plate of melted cheese at the door! We were better off at the place with the giant mouse as it's mascot!'"

"Well, when you say it like that…"

"You have a worse temper than me and I'm a WEASLEY!"

"It wouldn't be so bad if you hadn't told Granger, who will proceed to tell the Weasel King and the Boy-who-won't-die!" 

"Boy-Who-Won't-Die?"

"Pot-head was getting old."

"But with the plethora of other choice why go with THAT?"

"And what, pray tell are my other options?"

"Hairy? Scar face? Alfalfa?"

"Alfalfa?"

"Wait you got the reference?"

"Blaise."

"Well you should hear the ones that the Golden trio have for you."

"Oh god, do I want to know?"

"The tin man, bouncing ferret, lite brite and Louis"

"Wait, I got all of those except for Louis."

"Anna and the King! Her son."

"Oh yeah…how could I forget."

"Okay Louis! Shall we?"

"Yes Mary Jane, we shall."

****

"This is where you will be living? It looks like a House Elf's loin cloth and Granger's homemade hats got together and had a baby!"

"No need to be dramatic, it's much better on the inside!"

"Oh I bet…"

"Just go inside!"

They stepped into the seemingly small tent and Draco was surprised for once.

"Not bad."

"From you…that's a lot!"

"Gin, drop off you stuff and let's go."

"So little time, so much to do…"

**Well, I hope you like it!**

**Review, Review! Review! (It'll make the Chapters come faster!)**

**-Constructive criticism is welcome…much like snow, flames aren't!**

**Remember! REVIEW! : ) !**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Pwizzle! **


	17. The one who ate the duck

**Hey!**

**Okay continuation of the last chappie!**

**Thank you so much to all of those who reviewed!**

**So without further ado….**

"Draco! Could you possibly walk any slower?"

"I could but I won't…"

"Hurry up! I want to ride a horse!"

"Do you also want a dolly that talks? Or a teapot that sings?"

"At least I don't want a duck!"

"You had to bring up the duck!"

"Quack!" 

"Hey! It was your underwear!"

"Ya, but the way you're walking I would think it's yours…"

"Hmph…"

"_Snicker."_

"_Grumbles…"_

Ginny and Draco trekked through the thick brush as they headed toward the field where the wild horses grazed. They fell into a rhythm and Draco's long strides put him in the lead, leaving Ginny to follow.

"Drat-izzle!"

Draco turned to see Ginny with her shoelaces attached to a branch.

"Did you actually say drat-izzle?"

"Yes…haven't you heard it's a phrase sweeping the world!"

"No…because drat-biscuit is WAY cooler!"

"I cannot believe you just said drat-biscuit!"

"I cannot believe you managed to snag your shoelace in a tree!"

"Hey! At least I didn't sit on-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!"

"Butter!" 

"Ahhh! Weaslette you're going to get it!"

He chased her through the woods with her shoelaces still sitting in the tree. The game of chase began and they playfully sprinted to the pasture. Once they reached Ginny leaned her chin on the wooden railing and placed her feet on each of the rungs.

"Draco! Look it's the horses!"

"Wow…do you want to ride one?"

"Oh my god YES!"

Draco and Ginny walked over to the ranch and prepared to ride horses for the first time. After preparing themselves and the horses, Ginny was seated upon a beautiful black stallion and Draco was seated upon a majestic white one to match. Everything was going smoothly until, the horses started to move and Draco's saddle slipped leaving him hanging upside down.

"Draco! Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? I am staring at the horse's arse!"

(Snicker)

"This isn't funny!"

(Snicker)

"Can you stop laughing and help me?"

After Draco was straightened and the saddle was tightened they were off. Gradually, they sped up to a canter and almost immediately Draco once again found himself facing the floor. He had managed to land himself face first in the mud.

(Uncontrollable snickering…)

"I am face first in the dirt!"

(More snickering…)

"Giinnn!"

(In between laughs) " Fine…I'll…help…you"

Ginny climbed off her horse and went to help Draco stand up. When she offered her hand for him to help him up Draco grabbed it and pulled her down next to him in the mud.

"AAaaaahhhh!"

(Full out roll in the mud laughing!)

**DG DG DG DG DG DG DG DG DG DG DG DG DG !**

The two sludge covered teens walked back into the ranch with the horses in tow.

When the faced the proprietor he burst out laughing at the pathetic youth.

Ginny grabbed Draco's arm after he tensed to prevent **another** incedent.

"_Draco…let's go! Last time you almost blew our cover!" _

"_But…but…but…but!"  
_

"_Come on!_

"Buh-bye! Thanks you for the horse ride!"

**DG DG DG DG DG DG DG DG DG DG DG DG DG DG !**

After showers and clean clothes Draco and Ginny set out for a walk.

Along the way, they stopped at a small diner to eat an early dinner.

Once inside they picked up the menus and were surprised to find the day's menu theme was BUTTER!

"Oh holy Salazar! Why the hell would they make butter a theme!"

"You're just sore because of your pants!"

"They were a perfectly good set of silk trousers!"

"Silk trousers? Don't your legs get cold?"

"No…why would they get cold?"

"I just assumed…I used to have a set of silk pajama bottoms and I froze when I wore them outside."

"Either way they were expensive and now I can never wear them!"

" Feel free to borrow my silk pajamas! They have ducks on them, I'm sure they would go perfectly with butter in case you ever happen to sit on any ever again."

"…"

"Actually, never mind…you don't have the arse to pull them off."

"HEY! My arse-

Draco was interrupted by the waitress who had arrived to take their orders.

"What can I get you today?" The waitress drawled.

Ginny smiled wickedly before placing her order "I would like a baked potato with extra butter, corn with extra butter, a glass of buttermilk and extra butter for the rolls please!"

Draco glared at her before placing his own order " I'll have the duck!"

"Draco, are you sure you want to order the duck?"

"Oh! And coffee to drink please!"

"Okay…your drinks will be here shortly!"

After the waitress left, the verbal sparring began.

"Why the hell did you order all that butter?"

"I wanted butter…big deal."

"Well, I one up'd you!"

"Draco, I really don't think it's a good idea to order duck from here…"

"Sore, aren't we?"

"Draco, I'm serious! This isn't like the places you go at home, it's not exactly 'classy'"

"Oh well, I'll try it."

"Your funeral…"

After they ate (Draco ate all of his duck) they headed back to the beach and walked to their tent in the clearing.

**4 hours later…**

"Uuughhh! I feel like Goyle on Christmas!"

"I told you not to eat duck in a diner…"

"Uuuugghhh!"

"Awww! You look too pathetic to tease."

10 minutes later, Draco was asleep and Ginny was holding a cool washcloth to his forehead.

"This doesn't seem to be getting better, I'll have to E-thingy Hermione and ask her for some healing spells."

_To: Books. R .the .world wiznet .com _

_Subject: Help! Healing spell…_

_Mione!_

_Help me, Draco ate duck in a diner and now I think he has food poisoning! _

_Help, I need a healing spell. This is getting scary, please!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Ginny settled in an armchair waiting for the familiar "ping". She was half asleep when the computer finally rang out.

_To: Weasel .Ferret Wiznet .com _

_Subject: Stay calm…_

_MALFOY ATE DUCK IN A DINER! A DINER! What was he thinking?_

_Anyway, just use these ingredients to make a potion and he should be better._

_Oak root_

_Ivy_

_Salt water _

_And coconut _

_Hope this helps and hope Malfoy feel better!_

_Love,_

_Mione_

**The next morning…**

"God, I've got to thank Granger I feel so much better! But thank you Gin!"

Draco stood up and flung his arms around her in a warm hug.

"I take it you feel better."

"Much!"

"I'm glad because we leave this afternoon."

"Well then let's get packing! And don't forget the ducks!"

"Let's not bring up ducks for a while…"

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please,**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Drat-biscuit! I almost forgot to remind you to…**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Thanks : )**


	18. Draco's cupboard under the stairs

**Hey! SO lack of inspiration and sheer stupidity is basically the only reason I haven't updated… sorry or the wait. Also my stupid Spanish teacher is horrible and I am currently trying to make a C+ into an "A" to save my perfect grade point average. **

**Special thanks to **_**Alicia Spinnet **_**for letting me use her "Drat-izzle/Drat-biscut thing (apparently it was an ACTUAL conversation.)**

**So without further ado…**

The pair had finished packing and had crashed in the armchairs for some well-deserved sleep when Ginny heard a crash outside the tent. She sprang from her seat and jumped on Draco jerking him awake.

"Draco! Did you hear that?"

"No."

(Rustle)

"See? There it is again!"

"Gin, I think your exhausted mind is playing tricks on you."

"And whose fault is it that I'm exhausted, Mr. I-ate-duck-in-a-crappy-diner!"

"You provoked me! Ms. I-need-to-order-enough-butter-to-give-myself-a-heart-attack!"

Their arguing was interrupted when the rustling continued audibly.

Draco tightened his grip on Ginny in response.

"Okay, this time I heard that."

"See! I'm not going crazy!"

"Yet."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

(More rustling)

"Well, I think we should take some precautionary measures."

"There are a million and one wards!"

"But men as powerful as my father and the other death eaters have their ways."

"So what do we do?"

"Um, follow me."

Draco led Ginny to the living room and led to her to one of the cabinets.

"Climb inside." He gestured towards the small enclosure.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope, it's small enough that they won't check inside."

"But I don't think we'll fit."

"Oh don't worry Gin, we'll fit."

Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a spell under his breath, before climbing inside and gesturing for Ginny to do the same.

"Jeeze! How on earth did you manage this?"

"Expansion charm. I used to use it on my school bag."

"Not bad."

"Gin, can you flick the lights?"

"Sure"

Ginny began to climb out of the cabinet when Draco placed his hand on her arm.

"Ginny! I meant with your wand!"

"Oops." As Ginny turned the famous shade of Weasley red.

"Don't worry about it, we've been living without magic for SO long that I forget we have it."

"I never thought I would hear you say that you didn't mind living like a muggle."

"I never said I didn't mind…I have just gotten used to it!"

"Aaah you're in denial…"

"Denial my arse."

(rustle)

"Oh god."

"What the hell do we do?"

Ginny froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ssshhhh, Draco do you hear that?"

"I think we already established that I heard the noise too."

"Not the rustling, a voice."

"I hear something faintly."

"Can you-"

"Oh my god! I would know that annoying whine from anywhere."

"Who is it Draco?"

"Let's see if you recognize it after I tell you what it's saying. _"But I'm SO hungry! Can we just stop and rest? We've been traveling for days! Stupid Ginny why did she have to run away with ferret face?' _And then the other voice replied _'For the last time she didn't run away with him! She simply was following instructions and trying to keep herself out of harms way! And will you stop thinking about you stomach!'_ And then a third voice replies _'I'm sure she ran away with him! They are just trying to keep her away from me!'_ NOW do you recognize those voices?"

"Oh god! Draco be prepared for a few bruises on your porcelain face."

"As if weasel-king and pot-head can do any real damage."

"At least Mione's on your side."

"Oh thank holy Salazar for that."

"I never understood why you use your house founder's name like that. Only Slytherins do it too."

"What?"

"You never hear Gryffindors say 'Good Godric' or Ravenclaws say 'thank Rowena' or Hufflepuffs say 'holy Helga!' "

"I don't know maybe because Hufflepuffs are too dim-witted, Ravenclaws are too sensible and Gryffs…you can figure out."

"Hey!"

Both froze mid-argument when they heard the tent being unzipped. "_Lumos_" a voice muttered, and the lights flickered on.

"I think I heard voices coming from the cabinet!" Ron said.

"The cabinet?" Hermione skeptically replied.

"Just look!" Broke in Harry.

The trio stepped toward the inhabited cabinet and opened the door. Ginny and Draco both tumbled out and sprawled across the floor.

"Malfoy you little ferret! Get off my sister!" Ron said as he pulled Draco up by the collar of his Pajamas.

"Let me go Weasel-king!" Draco screeched.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! PUT HIM DOWN!" Ginny hollered.

"No he was all over you!" Ron replied with equal vigor.

"Because I let him!" She screamed at full decibel level.

Ron dropped Draco and sank to the floor. _"What has the world come to? Malfoy groping my sister! Godric help me!" _ Ron muttered.

Draco sprang up from the ground "See? He did it too!"

"Do you really want to categorize yourself with my brother?" Ginny retorted.

"That's beside the point, I'm not going crazy!"

"Your words not mine!"

"Hey guys! We're still here." Hermione broke in.

"Right sorry." Ginny replied sheepishly.

"We can get a little caught up in our teasing sometimes…" Draco continued.

"Flirting is more like it." Ron muttered it.

"What did you say Ronald?" Ginny remarked.

"You guys act like you're married!" He pointed out.

"Oh, yes because what you did with Hermione years 1-5 was 'fighting' right?" Ginny snapped.

Ron turned puce and remained silent for a while.

"Not to be rude, but what are you guys doing here?" Ginny questioned Hermione.

"Meaning to be rude, what the hell are you doing here?" Draco broke in.

"We were on our own mission and heard that you guys had dropped off the map." Hermione broke in.

"We haven't dropped off the map." Ginny remarked confused.

"Yes you have!" Hermione insisted.

"You were supposed to be on a plane two days ago on your way to Australia." Harry finally spoke.

"No we weren't. We are getting on plane tonight." Ginny insisted

"I think you two have been isolated for so long that your sense of time has been skewed." Hermione stated.

"Wow, seriously. Maybe we don't mind each other's company so much." Ginny murmured.

"I think that was established in Disney when my back was permanently damaged by your bony knees in the middle of the night." Draco replied.

"My knees aren't bony and you could've easily pushed me off the mattress." Ginny pointed out.

"You were clinging to me for dear life and shivering pathetically…I'm not heartless." Draco murmured.

"Even I have to say that's sweet." Hermione interjected.

Ron was sputtering and turning redder and redder while Harry was clenching his hair in his hands and muttering incoherently.

"You slept in the same bed!" Ron managed to sputter out.

"Calm down Ron! It sounds innocent enough." Hermione soothed.

"Draco Malfoy is anything but innocent." Ron screeched.

"Look Ron! I care about Draco a lot! He is the only one around here that doesn't treat me like I'm made of porcelain! He treats me like a person, and if you can't be nice to him then leave!" Ginny yelled before storming off.

**Cliffe! **

**Review!**

**Pwizzle!**

**Pwizzle!**

**And remember I review a day keeps the plot bunnies at bay!**

**Cookies and Cake and Other food stuffs for reviews!**

**The culdsdasac is saying to review!**

**Drinny wants you to review!**

**Review! To enter the Emerald city!**

**Birthplace of Glenda the good witch! **

**So please remember to review!**


	19. Drinny and the cave of the crystal skull

**Hey!**

**So I have finally mapped out the next few chappies and fixed my Spanish grade (insert cheer here) so my updates will be MUCH closer together now!**

**Also, I have a little favor to ask…**

**I REALLY want to break my record for reviews from my last story and I am wishing for at least 10 to 15 more. If you can help out please, take five seconds out of your time to write something nice or constructive. (But If you're going to flame keep it to yourself.) It would really help me reach my goal and make my day sunshine and happiness with a touch of rainbows! Also, for the person who sends in the 10****th**** and 15****th**** review over, they will win a special super secret ultimate awesome fabulous wonderful amazing prize! : )**

**Cookies, flowers, rainbows, puppies and Drinny!**

**Love,**

**Harrypotter202abc**

The trio and Draco raced after the hysterical redhead but eventually returned to the campsite without her.

"Where could she have gone?" Draco moaned with his head in his hands.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine" Hermione reassured "We'll go looking for her again in twenty minutes.

"TWENTY MINUTES!" Draco screeched "We can't wait that long she might get killed!"

"Always the drama queen weren't you Malfoy?" Harry interjected "Who can forget the incident with the Hippogriff !"

"Okay, first I was brutally attacked by that bird! And second if none of you are willing to find her, I'll go by myself." Draco justified before storming out into the newly beginning storm.

As rain poured down Draco scoured the entire island until his eyes fell upon a scary

deserted cave. When another bolt of lightening flashed against the black sky as Draco climbed into the narrow opening of the cave. He crawled deeper into the rock formation and caught glimpse of a blue hazed light emitting from a deep corner. Tentatively he moved toward the light when a small redheaded figure fell within his line of sight.

"Ginny?" He whispered.

Slowly the small figure moved toward him before her delicate face registered his

aristocratic features and came flying towards him.

"Draco! Thank god you're here! You won't believe what is going on in here!"

"Gin! I'm so glad you're okay! Don't ever scare me like that again! I was afraid you

got killed or captured!" Draco pulled her toward him and held her close while she

shook.

"Draco, you don't understand! They're here!"

"Gin? Whose here?"

"The _death eaters_ they're over there! I was angry at the trio and needed a place to go

when the rain began so I ran into this cave. Once I was inside, I turned the corner

and saw your father and Crabbe Sr. and You-know-who planning in the middle of

the cave."

"WHAT!"

"It was horrible! The walls were lined with human skulls! The second I caught

glimpse of them I ran like the wind until I found this corner. From here I can see

them through a tiny crevice in the wall."

"Here, let me see."

Draco inhabited the formerly vacant corner and peered through the small opening.

He was shocked to find not only his father, Crabbe and Voldy but Yaxley, Greyback,

his aunt Bellatrix and equally evil uncle Rodolphus.

"He's pulled out all the stops, which means he must be planning something…and if

they're here it probably has to do with the prophecy."

"Draco…I think we need to get out of here!"

They climbed out of the cave and crept away into the dark rainy night. Upon arriving

cold and shivering at the campsite they were bombarded by Ron, Harry and

Hermione. After recapping their shocking tale the trio began nervously tapping

Before retiring to the cupboard to have a discussion.

"It looks like you have sparked a trend Draco…" Ginny said with a shaky laugh.

"I should get a wizard-patent on it." Draco chuckled.

"I can see it now…Draco's cupboard under the stairs clubhouse, now on sale in

Diagon Alley!"

"Yes! I wish I had one as a child…"

A distant yell emitted from the cupboard "No you don't!" Harry yelled.

"Oh yes I forgot that Harry spent the better part of his childhood in a broom

cupboard under the stairs." Ginny pointed out.

"Must Potter do everything first!"

"I know! First the cupboard and then Voldy! God forbid he hated your father first

too!" Ron retorted.

"Uncalled for." Ginny reprimanded.

"I have owled McGonnagall about the whereabouts of the dark forces. She says that

we should wait the night out before all flying to Australia tomorrow!" Hermione

grinned emerging from the cupboard.

"WE ALL!" Draco and Ron screeched at once.

"Yes…all of us! We need to get along and there's no better way than to spend a week

together!" Hermione continued.

"Good-" Ron began.

"Bonding-" Draco seethed.

"Experience!" They rang in unison before pouncing upon one another.

Ginny and Hermione attempted to separate them but it only worsened matters.

eventually, they decided to let them tire themselves out and went to pack up the

remainder of Ginny and Draco's things. About ten minutes later Ron and Draco had

finished their tussle and Ginny was nursing Draco's swollen lip and bruises while Hermione was tending to Ron's broken nose and equally brutal bruises.

After healing the worst of his injuries, Ginny led Draco over to their nook and settled him into bed before crawling in next to him, anxious for their busy month ahead.

**Hey!**

**SO I'm sorry about the formatting errors, my word processor freaked and keeps randomly tabbing! (If you didn't notice it just did it again…)**

**Sorry this chapter was kinda short but it was a filler and a precursor to the upcoming chappies with I have has SO much help from **_**Smiles012 **_**with! **

**Remember to review and help me complete my goal and win the super secret awesome prize! Please! : )**


	20. The phantom of the dark lord

**Hey!**

**Thanks to **_**Betrayed Soul **_**and **_**Harrypotterfanatic05 **_**who review last chappie! Yay and three cheers for them! And for all of you who read! : )**

**Remember to review and help me reach my goal! : )**

**Also, thanks to **_**Harrypotterfanatic05 **_**for mentioning dialogue from Voldy the inspiration for this chappie! : )**

Chapter 20

_Meanwhile…_

_Congregated in a cave Voldemort and his deatheaters are pulled around a stone basin and the waxy figure is submerged under layers of silvery air. _

"_Let me out of here you ass-holes!" a muffled voice screamed from behind. _

_A platinum blond cloaked figure broke from the pack and charged toward the indentation within the floor. _

"_Shut up you worthless filthy traitor!" The figure boomed._

_The dark Italian man squirmed within his binds as he shrieked curses toward the worse half of his best friend's genes._

"_Shut up! You have no right to speak to me in such a manner!" Lucius shrieked before drawing his wand and aiming a red beam toward the darker young man. Blood streamed everywhere as knuckles clenched tightly and a fierce pain shot through every vein and bone in his body, blood ran down his wrists as his fingernails dug into his palms and a coppery taste filled his mouth as his teeth clenched over his bottom lip in pure agony. Eventually, Lucius dropped his wand and the weak prisoner collapsed in an exhausted heap on the dirty stone floor. _

"_Lucius! Get back here the Dark Lord is arising!" a similarly dressed figured called from around the basin._

_The blond figure strode away leaving the man piled in a heap on the floor._

"_Lucius!" A throaty voice moaned._

"_Yes my lord!" He replied._

"_I have found the information on your traitor of a son!" the voice moaned._

"_He is no longer any son of mine…" Lucius smirked._

"_I am pleased to hear that, it will make him and that little red-headed blood-traitor all the more disposable!" _

"_Looks like that Zambini came in handy after all…" Lucius purred._

**So, what did you think? Love it, hate it? It's not exactly up my avenue but I thought I would give it a serious side. Tell me what you think…I personally think my writing has developed since I stared Polyjuice and Ferrets.**

**Review!  
**

**Love,**

**Harrypotter202abc : ) **


	21. Without all the pesky dying

**Yay! I'm back!**

**I just want to send my regards to all those who were or had family members affected by the horrible storm that last week, I hope you are all safe and well. My prayers are with you all, this chapter is dedicated to all of you. **

**I want to thank Smiles012 for helping me SO SO much with this Australia chappie (I hope I did ur country justice, I really want to visit it someday!)**

**For my review goal, the first person to review this chappie wins a super secret prize! YAY! But the first person that helps me get to 60 reviews wins the Grand prize!**

**I love all of you who have stayed with me and my story since the beginning, I appreciate you guys SO much and want to thank you all! **

**Thanks to **_**Smiles012, Harrypotterfan05, AlwaysHasAPlan, BetrayedSoul (formerly Supersal), Fairychix26, Wofergirl, Iheartmanga89, Kirando, Springawakening1894, JandMbooklovers, Sugarrush12, MyPurpleDawn, Drinnyshipper123 and all my friends, Alica Spinnet, Padma Patil, Betsy, Rachel, Lauren and Molly **_**for reviewing my story, I was a huge fan of **_**Sugarrush12's**_** story "married to you?" and was so honored that she checked out my story! Also to **_**Smiles012 **_**for being an amazing Fanfic buddy and helping me get this far!**

**Now, don't worry this isn't the end. I just wanted to show my appreciation to all those who reviewed!**

**Now after a moratorium of Hermione Granger proportions I present the next chappie!**

The trio, Draco and Ginny stepped off the plane and into the warm sun of Australia.

"Oh, my! This is so nice!" Hermione squealed.

"It is…" Ginny replied.

"There's only one problem," Harry interrupted "this isn't where we're staying…"

What?" Ginny asked, turning to face him.

"We are staying in a place called Robe…it's a quaint little beach town." Harry finished.

"Wait did you just say Robe?" Draco questioned.

"Draco? What's wrong you're turning white, what going on in Robe?" Ginny tried to reconcile the shocked boy.

"Oh my god is it a _death eater _hideout?" Hermione quietly exclaimed.

"It was…" Draco choked out.

"What! Malfoy you need to give us something here, you're being extremely cryptic." Ron snapped.

"Shut it weasel-king, we can't talk about this here." Draco whispered, gesturing towards the bottle green van residing in the parking lot.

The group squeezed into the vehicle; Ginny and Draco pushed against the door while the trio smooshed themselves opposite them. Once they were all situated, Draco explained the history of Robe.

"_During the first wizard war, the death eaters would meet in a giant skull shaped cave off the shore. Voldy would use this place because it is mostly populated by muggles and the magical energy is very strong. Then on October 31, 1981 there was an earthquake followed by a tsunami finished with a hurricane; at least that's what the muggles thought…in reality it was voldy's final hours in his human form. While the war was going on my father built a large mansion in a muggle area and banshied my mother there until the war was over. Afterwards, when our family was actually happy my father used to bring us here in the winters. I used to spend hours here playing with Blaise on the beach; he used to come with us. But, we haven't been here since primary school before Voldy came returned in his back-of-the-head form and my father became the man he was before the war had ended." _

Ginny wrapped her arm around Draco while the trio sat in shocked silence.

"So we're hiding from your father in his own house?" Hermione asked.

"That is the stupidest most idiotic plan I have ever heard in my entire life! And I hang out with Harry…" Ron exclaimed.

"I told you we haven't been here since my family was happy! Which was when I was 5." Draco finished.

"Ron, you git! How can you be SO insensitive? Can't you see this is painful for him? Or would you like me to remind everyone your favorite pastime as a child?" Ginny scolded.

"I would like to hear this pastime…" Draco smirked.

"Ron liked to dress up as rather taste-less elderly women." Ginny said with a smirk to match Draco's.

"Oh my god! Ronald…" Hermione chortled.

"He used to wear these long nightgowns aunt Muriel would leave behind and carry around this ghastly handbag with a paisley print…oh and I almost forgot the hat and red lipstick!" Ginny grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"You don't happen to have a picture, do you Gin?" Hermione snorted.

"Actually I might..." Ginny replied while rummaging through her bag, she emerged holding a red and gold photo album, "My mum and Collin made this for me before I left." Ginny opened the book exposing pictures of her and her brothers and parents; Ginny flipped through the early pages before finding the picture of Ron dancing in front of a mirror dressed as a mini aunt Muriel. The entire group doubled over in laughter as Ron turned a red that would've made a tomato jealous. The group continued to flip to the pictures when they landed on a shot of Ginny in a hallway turning red while Draco stood across from her reading a pink heart shaped card.

"Oh god the singing valentine!" Ginny mumbled burying her head in her hands. Draco placed a hand of Ginny shoulder before flipping past pictures of Ginny, Luna, Neville, Collin and the occasional Quidditch picture before stopping on another picture of the Red and Blond pair; this one showing them in Umbridge's office, Ginny pointing a wand at Draco before millions of bats emerged from Draco's pointed noise. Now it was Draco's turn to turn a delicate shade of pink, while Ginny and the trio giggled. A few pages later was a picture of the day on the train, Ginny on Draco's back and Draco spinning wildly in circles. The trio giggled, "I don't seem to remember this one." Hermione said in between her uncontrollable laughing. "Ahh yes, the infamous train incident I don't quite remember what he said but it was maddening so I jumped on his back, and Draco never to be outdone began spinning in circles trying get me off. Eventually, Madame Hootch showed up and we collapsed in a heap on the floor." Ginny explained.

"But that was just the beginning, then there was the potions incident…"

"And the potions cupboard incident…"

"And the McGonnagall's office incident…"

"And the airport incident…"

"And the diner incident…"

"Oh and who could forget the butter incident!" Ginny said with an all too familiar smirk.

"At least I didn't somehow manage to get my shoe caught in a tree!"

"You fell off a horse three times!"

"Your underwear has ducks on it!"

"Well you ate duck at a diner, which caught us in this crappy situation to begin with!"

"If you two are quite finished, we should get going." Hermione interjected.

"And we still have to figure out how to use this GPS contraption…" Ron moaned.

After several minutes of random button pressing and a rather bad incident with Ron trying to turn it on magically, Hermione managed to enter their destination and turn the device on. Afterwhich they settled themselves into their seats with Hermione and Ginny upfront and Draco, Harry and Ron squeezed in back.

"You do see the ridiculous irony in this, right?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Now, that you mention it…it is rather funny seeing three grown men squeezed into the back seat of a cramped van." Hermione mentioned.

"Especially considering that both Hermione and I are on the small side." Ginny added, "I also never expected to see Draco squeezed in between my brother and Harry…in fact if I had mentioned it to them a few years ago they would've sent me to St. Mungo's."

"If someone had told me I would be standing up for Malfoy, I would've punched them harder than I punched Mr. Victim." Hermione smirked.

Before Draco could even respond the two other boys began laughing and muttering while Hermione chuckled from the front, even Ginny couldn't stifle a giggle as she remembered the trio telling her the story later on.

"This isn't funny!" replied said victim.

"No Draco…of course not, you're just very accident prone." Consoled Ginny.

"NO I AM NOT! I am merely faced with a plethora of unfortunate situations." Draco tried to justify.

"Well, you did get attacked by a hippogriff…"

"And get punched by Hermione…"

"And face the wrath the Ginny's bat-bogey…"

"And break your arm…"

"All of which I was provoked, prodded, punched, hexed…thanks a lot Gin and brutally attacked." Draco attempted.

The rest of the car ride was filled with laughter (mostly from the trio) and Draco scowling.

After an hour of continuous driving they finally stopped in front of an impressive mansion overlooking the beach.

"Wow! Draco this is amazing!" Ginny squealed.

"Yeah, Malfoy I've got to admit my sister is right!" Ron (insert gasp here) agreed.

"I gotta hand it to you Malfoy…this definitely is no cupboard under the stairs." Harry nodded.

"Oh my god, look at the beach!" Ginny exclaimed before grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him over to the coastline. While Draco and Ginny ran in the water Hermione pulled the boys over to the sand where they spent the rest of the evening burying Harry.

Eventually, they retired to the beach and spent the rest of the night lounging in the living room.

_The next morning…_

Ginny was lying in her plush silk covers, when Draco came barging into the room.

"My entire body hurts, every inch of my skin is red!" Draco whined.

"Didn't you put any sunscreen on?"

"No! I didn't think I needed it!"

"Bloody hell Draco you're made of porcelain!"

"So are you but you don't look like a lobster!"

"Because I wore sunscreen!"

"Ugh, whatever…do you know what I can do? My entire body is on fire!"

"I remember Ron used to get sunburnt a lot when he was little…I'll go over and ask him if there is anything I can do."

Ginny climbed out of bed and padded down the hallway toward Ron's bedroom, she flung open the door and was surprised to find Hermione and Ron huddled under the covers.

"AAAAHHHH! Oh my god I am so sorry!" Ginny squeaked before slamming the door and charging back up to her room.

She slammed the door and pressed herself against the doorframe before pausing to catch her breath and turning to face a slightly shocked Draco.

"What's wrong, Gin?"

"Ron…bed…Hermione..ugh!"

"Yuck!"

"No, no…they were like sleeping but they shocked me."

"Still, the thought of Weasel-king without a shirt on…I'd rather cough up slugs!"

"Why don't I put a cooling charm on your back and then we go downstairs and get ready for a day of pure, complete no strings attached fun!"

After Draco's charred skin was cooled and Ron was fully dressed the group headed out for a day on the town. The group walked along the board until they reached the small town, where they split apart Draco and Ginny and the trio; deciding later to meet up for a movie. As they walked along, Draco spotted a small shell shop called "Loves and fishes" and slipped inside while Ginny was browsing dresses at another store. Once inside he spotted an arrangement of shell charms with Robe on it, immediately he found a red and silver one and pulled out his wallet to purchase it.

After they were all finished shopping, the trio, Ginny and Draco slipped into the tiny movie theatre to watch a movie called Gnomeo and Juliette, after Hermione had convinced them that it was without all the pesky dying. While Ron inhaled 3 buckets of popcorn, Draco and Ginny shared a soda and giggled in their own little bubble unaware that a pair of emerald eyes were tracing their every move. They stopped afterward in a little ice cream parlor to order themselves cones to eat while walking across "Long beach".

**Okay, so that was just a happy chappie because we can all use a little happiness right now…plus I don't want this to get too depressing. **

**I hope you like it and don't forget to review!**


	22. When Harry met Sally

**Hey! **

**So BetrayedSoul won my contest! She won a cameo in the chappie! So yay O/C Sally! The person who is the 80****th**** review gets another cameo, so keep it up! **

**So look out for Sally! And check out BetrayedSoul's story **_**Face In The Shadows!**_

**Presenting…**

**Chapter 22: When Harry met Sally**

After a relaxing (well…semi relaxing, Ron and Draco fought non-stop the ENTIRE time) month. They once again headed to the airport and boarded the plane.

"Ron! Hurry up! There is no need to buy an "I heart Australia" holder for your butterbeer!" Hermione screeched.

"And seriously Draco! No more sunscreen, I know you're paranoid but this is TOO much!" Ginny continued.

"Hey, where's Harry?" Hermione asked when she came to the realization her glasses clad pal was missing.

_Meanwhile…_

Harry was sitting a top a small pillar, face in his hands. Glaring at Ginny and Malfoy giggling while fighting over a bottle of sunscreen and watching his best friends bicker over a bottle holder.

"_That was supposed to be me…not Malfoy! It was supposed to be the four of us...not four of them and me off to the side! Stupid Malfoy, he ruins everything! Greasy little ferret!" _

While Harry was sulking, Draco pulled Ginny over behind a postcard display.

"_Gin…we have a problem." _Draco whispered.

"_What, Ron bought that hideous shirt for Hermione as a birthday present?"_

"_God I hope not…but that's not it."_

"_Draco, just tell me."_

"_There are three strategically placed henchmen that are spying on us right now." _

"_WHAT! OH MY GOD! We have to get out of here!"_

"_Ssshhh…if they hear you this will become MUCH worse!"_

"_Then what the hell do we do?"_

"_Try to get the message to Granger in a non-verbal way…she'll think of something."_

"_Oh my you just complimented Hermione!" _

"_No I am relying on her not to get us killed…"_

"_You're accepting my friends!" _

"_Gin…life or death situation, not the time to get sentimental."_

"_Fine, fine…" _

Ginny inched toward Hermione, and was trying to pry her attention away from her brother long enough to communicate the message. First, she waved her arms about, then she jumped up and down, finally she found an Etch-a-sketch and managed to write the message out before flagging down Hermione. A confused expression filled the brunette's face before she came walking over to Ginny with a frown.

"Gin, you just wrote me that the Breath Beaters are Clear." Hermione frowned.

"No I mean the _Death Eaters_ are here!" Ginny clarified

Hermione jumped 10 feet in the air before screeching, almost immediately three men bounced out from behind various locations. Ginny, Draco, Ron and Hermione sped out from the gift shop pulling a confused and sulking Harry behind them. Dodging confused passengers and angry TSA officers, the quintet raced through the crowded airport. Hermione jumped over the baggage claim gracefully with Harry in tow, Ginny and Draco skillfully following. Unfortunately, Ron lacked such grace and managed to get himself stuck in the spinning baggage claim which the death eaters quickly hopped on as well slipping, giving Ron the chance to stumble off and clatter back to the stalled group. Alas the group's relief was short lived because within seconds the death eaters managed to climb off and lumber towards them.

"COME ON!" Draco screamed before taking Ginny's hand and sprinting off. The trio sprinted after them, once again leaving the Death Eaters momentarily confused, before they followed in tow.

They reached the gate and blended into the large crowd, boarding the plane before the overly exerted death eaters arrived. Exhausted and sweaty Ginny and Draco collapsed in their seats, as did Hermione and Ron, meanwhile Harry slid into his seat anxious over the passenger yet to arrive. Just as the plane doors were about to slam shut, a thin girl with long blonde-brown hair with eyes a similar green to Harry's and a long jagged scar running down her left cheek spun onto the plane. She slid into the vacant seat next to Harry, twisting her flying hair into a bun before acknowledging his presence.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Sally!" The girl greeted.

"Hi I'm-" Harry began to reply.

"Holy crap! Your Harry Potter! I can't believe you're here! The entire wizarding world thinks you're dead!" The girl interrupted.

Upon hearing the commotion Ron and Hermione turned around to see and Ginny and Draco broke out of their shell to lean forward to do the same.

"Jeeze Potter! Can't you keep it down!" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! You're Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley! You're supposed to be dead too!" Sally screeched.

"What! We're supposed to be dead?" Ginny said quietly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THEY FAKED OUR DEATHS! NOW THE ENTIRE WIZARDING WORLD THINKS WE'RE DEAD!" Draco seethed.

"Not the entire wizarding world…just the dark side." Sally clarified, "My parents were one of _them_, I didn't stand for it…ran away."

"I know how that feels." Draco stated.

"Your dad is really pissed, he's out to kill you…said you would meet the same fate as Zambini. But, your escape is what made me want to leave too."

"Well, they don't think we're dead anymore…after Lucius found us." Ginny added.

"Lucius found you? My god I bet he's crazy scary up close, I've only seen him from the other end of the table." Sally screeched.

"That wasn't the first time…he sent me into the chamber of secrets when I was 11." Ginny dryly added.

"I'm SO sorry, I forgot that was you."

Noticing Ginny's wounded expression Draco drew her backwards, "I think we should all get some rest. This certainly was exciting and we don't want to over exert ourselves."

"I think I need to die because Malfoy, is becoming the reasonable one." Ron interjected.

"And I need to protect, Ron Weasley's sanity…" Hermione turned back.

After they all had returned to their previous activities Harry turned to Sally, "I guess that just leaves us. So tell me about you, since the entire world already knows about me. Not to sound conceited…"

"Well, my parents are _Death Eaters_ and I wasn't into that sort of thing so on the night of my initiation my brother and I ran away. One night we were sleeping in a cave and in the morning he was gone."

"I'm so sorry…but you found us, so some good came out of it. "

"Yeah, I got to meet Harry Potter."

"Please don't make such a big deal of it…I'm pretty normal. In fact depending on who you ask, you'll get a completely different perspective."

"Huh?"

"He's an IDIOT!" Draco said from behind.

"And he's pretty reckless." Ginny continued.

From the front, "He has no common sense." Hermione added.

" He has cowlicks as bad as Alpalpha ." Ron said with a grin.

"Wow, thanks guys! Great to know my friends and Malfoy have such high opinions of me." Harry replied.

"We're just letting her know, THE Harry Potter isn't perfect." Hermione said.

"Because I learned that the hard way…" Ginny smirked.

"I knew all along!" Draco cheered.

"I still think you're pretty great. " Sally reassured.

"Thanks…for the ego boost." Harry smiled.

"As if he need it!" Draco snorted, he turn expectantly toward Ginny…waiting for a reprimand but turned to face a white faced frightened red head. Draco followed her gaze until it landed upon three men sitting near the emergency exit.

"Potter, Granger, Weasel-king! They're here on the plane!" Draco whispered.

**OK! I know that was shot but this was a base for the next chappie with all the action!**

**Review if you want a cameo, coming up!**

**Thanks to Emily for Beta-ing for me! She rocks!**

**Luv,**

**Harry potter202abc**


	23. That's what Hermione said!

**Just as a note to anyone who has checked out the comments page and noticed the random conversation going on the side. Jake, Brock and Betsy are my friends who have decided to have arguments and conversations on my reviews page! Please ignore them...you get used to it after a while. **

**YOU GUYS NEED TO START TEXTING OR SOMETHING! AND FOR THE RECORD MY PHONE IS CHARGED!**

**But I love them anyway...and they are super supportive of my story which I**

**love them to pieces for!**

**I also want to thank my friends Alicia Spinnet and Padma Patil (those aren't**

**their real names obviously) for being awesome during my story as well.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far…and for the record my insane friends conversation I am counting in the 80 so review fast if you want a cameo…One prize per a person please. But so no bias is shown my friends…you'll be able to tell who they are, cannot win the 80****th**** review contest. Gosh I feel like I just recited a commercial or something…so just for fun.**

_**You must live on this planet to enter…I am not discriminating but that would be a hard character to write. No purchase necessary. Many will review only one will win but all reviews are appreciated. **_

**Now with out further jibber jabber…**

Hermione's bushy head whipped around as the words escaped Draco's mouth. She followed Ginny's shaking finger to the three hooded men sitting close to the emergency exit. Before another screech could escape her mouth, Ron slapped his large hand over her lips. Immediately her delicate face contorted with anger as she sank her previously large teeth into his hand.

"OUCH!" Ron yelped, grabbing his hand back.

Every head turned toward the pair…including the three hooded figures. Before they could be identified, Ron pulled Hermione into a kiss. A soft sigh filled the cabin as many people "aww'd" and wolf whistled. The couple separated, Hermione with a light blush spreading across her face. To the groups' relief the Death Eaters had lost interest during the sappy display and were now ignoring to quintet.

"_Ronald!" Hermione scolded…even though her happiness was evident. _

"_What? With that scenario we all won! I got to kiss my girlfriend, Harry got to save his new girlfriend and Malfoy was spared a heart attack." Ron explained._

"_Why you little weasel…" Draco threatened._

"_He speaks he truth Malfoy." Harry agreed. _

"_But since when am I Harry's new girlfriend?" Sally continued_

"_AND how am I benefited by this plan?" Ginny steamed._

"_Looks like your plan caused more harm than good Ronald…" Hermione smirked. _

"_I could have told you that YESTERDAY!" Draco replied. _

"_I'm just happy that the target is no longer ME!" Harry said. _

"_Feel proud Potter!" Sally smiled. _

At Sally's comment the group burst out in laughter and several nostalgic passengers smiled at the young wizards in their innocence.

Unfortunately, one of the death eaters crossed their path when going to the restroom and caught the end of Sally's sentence. Almost instantaneously the three death eaters lunged and the six-wizarding passengers were surrounded while the remainder lay slumped in their seats, unconscious.

"Oh my god!" screamed Hermione.

"Who saw that coming?" Ron exclaimed.

"Not the time Ronald!" Hermione chastised.

"SHUT UP!" Ginny and Draco screamed as they fought off the death eaters.

One of the death eaters seized Ginny and was dangling her by her left foot when Draco tackled him and Sally shot stupfy at him. Draco and Ginny tumbled onto the floor while Sally rushed to assist Harry battle the remaining two death eaters. Beams of red, blue and occasionally green light shot through the cramped metal cabin. A shot of blue light skimmed past Ron ear before the group of death eaters swooped him up and disapperated.

Hermione crumpled into Harry's shoulder as she watched the empty space where Ron once stood.

**Okay, I know that was really short but I am adding an extra changed point of view chappie like I did with the cave scene. Which should be up by tomorrow, latest. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Alice Upside Down!

**Hey! **

**Okay here is the little add-on to the previous chappie! **

**Congratulations, to Fairychix26 who won the 80th review contest! Her cameo character Alice is in this chappie! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and participated in this contest!**

**Please keep reviewing, your reviews keep me going and give me inspiration! So a BIG (virtual) cookie to everyone who reviews!**

Ron Weasley felt a large brute hand wrap around his wrist before the familiar tug behind his naval and all the air was forced out of his lungs. When his feet hit the ground again he looked around to see a dirty dungeon and none of his friends in sight. Instead he saw a muscular black hair man crumpled in the corner, writhing in pain as a blond man tortured him from above. Ron eyes flashed with anger when he saw the face, before realizing the man was not Draco, but his father. Upon closer look the resemblance was less apparent for even Ron had to admit that Draco had kinder eyes and a softer expression. Eventually the tall man grew bored of torturing the black haired teenager and strode across the room to look over the red head.

Ahh! A Weasleywhy am I not surprised. We shall have fun with you here, just as we did with your sister. Lucius drawled.

Keep my sister out of this! Ron screamed.

Immediately after the words had left his lips, Ron felt a searing pain shoot through his legs and he collapsed to the floor rolling in pain as the red spell emit from the white blond mans wand.

Sttttooopp. He attempted to screech.

Stop it you evil jerk! A female voice yelled. From the direction of the voice a petite girl appeared, she had pinkish-purple hair styled in a pixie cut and wore a Weird Sisters T-shirt, with blue eyes that mirrored Rons.

The small girl screamed once more and the pain was lifted off Ron and redirected onto the girl. She winced and the strain was apparent upon her face but you could tell that she was used to the curse and wasnt affected as badly as Ron.

Lucius! Stop. A clipped voice said from behind.

Professor Snape appeared from around the corner and the light was lifted from the girl.

Severus, how many times have you been informed not to interfere with events that transpire within the walls of my dungeon. Lucius said with a malicious bark.

Last time I checked this was the Dark Lords dungeon and you were merely a prison guard Snape said with a dramatic pause.

The anger upon that blond mans face was bitter and pure before he disappeared out of the dungeon with a swish of his robes, Snape not far behind.

As soon as the two men disappeared the girl with the pixie haircut approached him, Hey, are you alright? She asked.

No...not really. Ron replied rubbing his head.

The third prisoner, a dark haired man who looked about Rons age added, From Lucius it never gets much better...Alice here is the only one who is the least bit resistant to it. For the rest of us it gets worse every single curse.

Bloody hell! Zabini? Ron exclaimed.

Holy shit! Weasel King! I didnt recognize you with the dirt and sunburn! Blaise exclaimed.

I would think the red hair would be a dead giveaway Ron answered.

Wait! You two know one another? Alice asked.

Yup, we were in the same year at Hogwarts. But we hated each other he was a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor. His best friend was Draco Malfoy and mine was Harry Potter. Ron explained.

I went to Hogwarts too, but I was a sixth year. Ive seen your sister. Alice piped in.

Seen? Shouldnt you have had at least a class with her? Ron asked confused.

I had a situationand couldnt be put in classes with the other Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Hufflepuffs tend to be more accepting, prying and abrasive. She bluntly replied.

HEY! OFFENSE TAKEN! both Blaise and Ron screamed.

I speak the truth she shrugged.

I see your point. Ron gave in, remembering Weasley is our king and shuddered.

As if he had read his mind Blaise smiled before singing:

Weasley is our king,

Weasley is our king

He always lets the Quaffle in

Weasley is our king

Weasley cannot save a thing,

He cannot block a single ring

Thats why Slytherins all sing

Weasley is our king

Weasley is our king

He always lets the quaffle in

Weasley is our king

Weasley was born in a bin

He always lets the Quaflle in

Weasley will make sure we win

Weasley is our king

Alice gave a smug smirk before give them a pointed look as if to ask if they wanted to challenge her further.

In an attempt to change the subject Ron asked, So why does the cruciatus affect Blaise and I more then you?

Oh this is an interesting storyhorrifying, a little like your sisters in first year actually. Blasie explained.

Ok so when I was five I started having weird "dreams" I was dreaming about becoming friends with Tom Riddle. I didn't know it but my "dreams"

were actually me going back in time and meeting him and eventually becoming his best friend but when I went to school I lost the connection and couldnt go visit

anymore. Later I found out from professor Snape that when I was younger I could visit him because I lived in his old room in the orphanage where

he grew up. When I turned 11 I left the orphanage and met Snape who I found out was my godfather, who lost track of me when I lived at the orphanage.

Snape knows who my parents are but he wont tell mesays its for my own good. Alice explained, Since I dont know who my parents are Snape gave me his mothers last name Princeso Im Alice Prince.

So does Voldy realize that you are you? Or is it just coincidence you are here? Ron asked confused.

I highly suspect being here has to do with my parents and the fact that Voldy knows Im the same girl from his childhood. Alice clarified, The only reason Im still alive is because of Snape.

And the only reason Im still alive is because of her. If she hadnt defended meI wouldve been long gone. Blaise thanked indirectly.

Just as Alice was about to respond a cold voice barked, GO TO BED NOW! AND STOP TALKING! before switching off the lights, enveloping them in darkness.

**OMG! I actually got a chappie out when I said I would.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Love to love it?**

**Love to hate it?**

**Love is all you need peoples!**

**Thanks always!**


	25. Do you love me?

**OMG! Guys I am so sorry! I didn't realize how long I waited to update!**

**Again, I owe you guys big time!**

**Also, thanks to all of you who reviewed! This story is almost at 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! **

**Okay I've made you wait long enough so without further ado…**

Hermione collapsed into Harry in pathetic sobs as she saw a flash of orange and her boyfriend was gone.

"Nooo!" Hermione cried.

Harry stroked her bushy hair and soothed the overwhelmed girl. "We'll find him…don't worry." He whispered. But to everyone but Hermione the hopelessness in Harry's face was apparent. He knew as well as Hermione that the chances of finding Ron were slim.

Ginny too was sobbing silent tears into Draco's shoulder. Draco, unlike Harry was less accustomed to tears and was awkwardly patting her hair and mumbling comfort into her awaiting ear. Eventually the sobbing ceased and the stupfy'd muggle passengers began to awaken. Many rubbed their heads in confusion while others complained to the equally groggy flight attendant about the 'turbulence', which had just occurred. In the midst of all the confusion, Harry, who was still holding a shaken Hermione backed into the drink cart and sent hundreds of soda cans and glass bottles tumbling to the floor. The disturbance set off the already agitated passengers and the crowded airplane soon burst into a buzz of shouts and screeches. Already irritated, Draco careful lay sleeping Ginny on the seat before stretching to his full height and whistled loudly between his fingers. As if someone had hit the mute button the plane dropped into silence as the passengers calmed down and returned to their previous activities. Draco calmly sat down, laid Ginny head in his lap and returned to his book.

"_Draco has quite the effect on people_, doesn't he?" Sally mentioned to Harry.

"_It comes with his upbringing I guess…but I've got to hand it to him, he knows how to work a crowd." _Harry replied.

"_Has Hermione fallen asleep yet? She seemed really upset." _

"_Yeah, she just fell asleep. I can see why, Ron means the world to her. It took them a lot to reach the point they have today." _

"_Gosh all your friends have had some romantic life huh?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Ginny and Draco are practically Romeo and Juliet without the dying and Ron and Hermione are like some kind of Nicolas Sparks novel."_

"_Who's Nicolas Sparks?"_

"_He's a muggle writer who does romance novels. I had a muggle born friend at Beauxbatons who got me hooked on them."_

"_Beauxbatons? Where you at Hogwarts during the Tri-wizard tournament?"_

"_Actually I attended…I was SO excited to meet you and then all the drama happened and I never got the chance!"_

"_Who did you go to the ball with?"_

"_Um…Cormac, something or another." _

At the sound of the name Hermione shot up. "Ugh! That Cormac is horrid! Clingy, sleazy, pompous and just generally annoying. Made me want to shower every time I spoke with him…" Hermione reminisced.

"He was rather irritating." Sally agreed, "But you dated him?"

.

"Hermione had a brief spout with Cormac in hope of making Ron jealous." Harry explained.

"See? I told you…Nicolas Sparks." Sally pointed out.

"Oh my I love Nicolas Sparks! A walk to remember brought me to tears!" Hermione squealed.

"How does everyone know who this man is but me?"

"It a very muggle thing Harry…"

"And since I lived with muggles who treated me like an elephant's backside I wouldn't know…"

"Nice analogy!" Sally murmured.

"Not that he doesn't swear." Hermione muttered

"Well…I'm not quite surprised." Sally smirked.

"I can vouch for the fact that he swears quite a lot…but you'll have to tell us if he really has a tattoo of the Giant squid on his chest." Ginny giggled.

"GIANT SQUID!" Draco laughed along, "My god Potter I knew you were pathetic but really?"

"I DO NOT HAVE A TATTOO OF THE GIANT SQUID ON MY CHEST!" Harry shouted a little too loudly.

"_What an odd boy…" a random passenger commented quite audibly._

"_Probably in a phase." Another passenger added._

An already steaming Harry seethed at the assuming muggles and their comments. Seeing an explosion about to take place, Hermione pulled Harry back into his seat before handing him a bottle of water and some peanuts.

"Eat!" She commanded.

Harry sat quietly nibbling on his peanuts while Draco snickered uncontrollably. Ginny wacked his arm before she too dissolved into giggles.

The group sat on the crowded plane enjoying their last minutes of careless freedom before the crushing truths of reality fell upon their shoulders.

Once the small aircraft landed in New Zealand they stepped out and crowded into a cab. Silence was thick within the smelly vehicle as the realization that Ron could possibly be gone dawned upon them. They drove up to the Hilton they were staying at and trudged out of the car. Up at the desk Draco…being the suave debonair talker that he was went to see if he could score them a room, due to the fact the McGonnagall forgot to book them a room AGAIN.

"oh no…" Ginny moaned, covering her face with her hand.

"What?" Sally asked concerned.

"Draco has a reputation of getting into fights with the people who run the front desks." Ginny explained.

As if on cue, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU ONLY HAVE ONE FREE ROOM!" Draco screamed, "THERE ARE FIVE PEOPLE IN OUR PARTY! One is my best friend, one is someone I just met, one is someone I used to hate but now can tolerate and The last one I used to loathe but now just dislike! I cannot share a room with three of those people!"

"He called me his best friend…" Ginny blushed.

Huffed and extremely angry Draco returned with a singular room key, signifying his defeat. The group grumpily trudged to the elevator and climbed to the 12th floor before stumbling to the door and swiping the key in the slot. The door opened to reveal a room with one bed, a bathroom and a closet.

"Seriously?" Ginny cried, pointedly looking at Draco.

"What? It was the only room they had!" Draco defended

"How the freaking hell is this going to work!" Ginny responded

"Why don't we go inside and not have this conversation in the middle of a hallway." Harry suggested.

"And we have bigger problems to take care of right now." Hermione sniffed before marching into the room with Harry close behind. The group who was quite scared of Hermione's reaction quickly scurried after her.

After much debate it was decided that Harry and Hermione would share the king bed, Sally would take the couch and Draco and Ginny would share a roll away cot. What Draco and Ginny failed to realize was the size of the cot…it was a twin bed that would barely fit Draco's legs. After everyone had changed into their pajamas they sat on their assigned sleeping areas discussing the problem at hand.

"Draco and Sally you two grew up surrounded by death eaters, do you have any idea where Ron could be?" Hermione asked with a pen and notebook in her lap.

"Well? There's always Malfoy Manor…" Sally replied with a look towards Draco.

"It's a possibility…but it might be a little obvious. But we shouldn't count it off…knowing my father and Voldy I wouldn't be surprised. " Draco responded.

Hermione's pen scratched rapidly on her yellow Hilton New Zealand notepad. After almost an hour of idea swapping Hermione's notepad read,

_Places Ron could be hidden:_

_Malfoy Manor (A little obvious, but a HIGH priority.) _

_The cave in Hawaii (Not likely…)_

_Robe? (Hasn't be used since the first wizarding war.) _

_Hogwarts (Not with the order members there…)_

_Ministry (I wouldn't be surprised if Umbridge was the ringleader and Voldy was already dead.)_

Hermione sighed at her short list before leaning against her pillow. Ginny, who was perched on Draco's leg in her snitch sweatpants and Australia t-shirt jumped up and ran to comfort her. Draco in his matching snitch sweatpants and similar Australia tshirt sprang up to catch up with Harry who had sprinted out the door. The pair ended up in the lobby both clad in pajamas and in Harry's case a pair of homemade mismatched socks.

"Look Potter, I know we don't always get along but I'm sorry Weasley has disappeared." Draco awkwardly comforted.

"You don't get it." Harry mumbled.

"I don't, but if Ginny disappeared I don't know what I would do."

"You like her don't you?"

"Of course! She's my best friend."

"No! I mean you like-like her."

Draco scuffed his grey socks on the floor and whispered, "I don't just like her…I think I might love her."

Harry's green eyes flashed at the sound of those words before he shook it off and replied, "That good Malfoy…"

The two men walked back to the room just as Hermione's tears were slowing and Ginny was handing her some seltzer water. Upon entering the room Harry pulled off his Disney World sweatshirt and crawled into bed. Hermione gave Ginny a grateful hug before she too climbed into the large bed. Sally being very uncomfortable with the new silence settled onto the couch. This left Ginny and Draco standing in the dark room, Draco smiled at Ginny before they padded over to the single cot and attempted to comfortably lie on the small mattress. On the first attempts one of them always ended up hanging off the side or squashed against the wall. Eventually Ginny was lying on her side, Draco on his back with an arm wrapped around her shoulders and her head nestled in his neck.

"_Draco?" Ginny whispered._

"_Yes?" Draco replied back._

"_What was your house like? You mentioned it earlier and I was just wondering, but if it is too hard to talk about it that's okay…"_

"_No it's fine, it's quite large as you know. But it was always cold, despite the fact that we had several fireplaces…most of it was ornately decorated. The only part that wasn't was my bedroom which had dark green walls with silver trim my bed was large and over stuffed, sheets being of course green and silver. "_

"_Doesn't sound like a home…more like a Slytherin museum."_

"_Not quite a Slytherin museum but a dark artifact museum…it's not too shocking he had a piece of Voldy's soul just lying around."_

"_That's incredibly different from where I grew up…it was always bright and cozy. Constantly smelled like cinnamon, there was always noise. My room was incredibly small but I was so happy when my mum let me paint it, I chose a pale yellow the color of spring…ironically it's almost the exact color of your hair!"_

"_Not funny!" _

"_Anyway, I had flowered bed sheets and a quilt my mum had sewn for me. There are pictures of me and my brothers everywhere, a few of me, Colin, Luna and Neville and when we get home I'll add a few of you and me."_

"_I was always jealous of the fact that you got a home not a mansion, parents not handlers and brothers not solitary confinement…it's the reason I would always pick on your family's money issues." _

"_I was jealous of your nice clothes, new books and pristine hair…"_

"_I would give up all those things for a childhood like yours."_

"_I wish we had met when we were younger…I could've shown you the light a lot earlier." She said with a yawn. _

Draco smiled before wrapping his arms around Ginny and drifting to sleep. Upon hearing her breathing even out Draco kissed her forehead and fell asleep with a smile upon his face.

**Yay! Okay we finally got some Drinny action! But don't worry it won't get to romantic-ly centered. **

**Now I know what some of you are thinking…and this story ISN'T going to become a Harry/Hermione story. **

**Eventually, all of it will come together but I promise you Ron isn't dead yet! I love Ron and wouldn't kill him…yet. **

**Till next time!**

**Harrypotter202abc**

**P.s**

**Thank you for all who reviewed last time!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review! **

**Drinny awaits your review!**


	26. Burn baby burn!

**Hey! So to make it up for my lack of updates, I tried to make this chappie extra long! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, we are so close to 100 so please keep reviewing! I know there have been some inconsistencies with my updates and I can't promise that they will steady but I PROMISE that I will never wait 3 weeks to update again! For the inspiration of this chapter, check the author's note at the bottom. **

BEEEEEPPPP! BEEEPPP! BEEEEPPP! BEEEP! The sound echoed throughout the small room jerking Harry, Hermione, Sally and causing Ginny and Draco to fall in a tangled mess on the floor.

"What the hell is the bloody noise?" Draco cried.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE FIRE ALARM!" Hermione screamed. Harry jumped up immediately panicked, while the other three pureblooded wizards sat looking confused.

"Why the hell do they need an alarm? Just throw water on the freaking mess." Sally screeched.

"AUGAMENTI" Ginny murmured flicking her wand and spilling water all over the floor.

"THIS IS SERIOUS YOU GUYS! COME ON! GET UP WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE ROOM!" Hermione screamed before grabbing Harry and gesturing out the door. Grudgingly the group ran outside onto the beach. From their spot they could see that Hermione was right, for the entire left side of the hotel was cackling in flames as the firefighters tried in vain to extinguish the uncontrollable flames. From the left, the group heard a gasp and turned to see Sally pale with her mouth open in a perfect "O".

"That's no ordinary fire guys." Sally whispered.

"What are you talking about? Some stupid muggle probably short circuited their hairdryer of something." Draco replied, obviously annoyed.

"I'm not sure Draco it looks like fiendfyre to me." Sally disagreed.

"Friendfyre?" Harry asked.

"Fiendfyre is a type of fire conjured by dark magic that is impossible to extinguish, notice how they only set our side of the hotel on fire and knowing that you guys would assume the alarm was a minor disturbance and go back to bed…perishing in the flames. Obviously, they forgot that I'm a muggle born and received the fire safety training that every primary school child learns." Hermione explained.

"So they don't even bother trying to kill us up front! The indirectly try to kill us with a cursed fire? Those half-ass cheapskates!" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco! You can't tell me that you're pissed off because they didn't try to murder you in person?" Ginny exclaimed.

"You're exhausted and hysterical, lets sit you down and get you some water." Sally attempted.

"I'm not hysterical! But if my stupid father wants to kill me he's going to have to come and murder me with his own two hands!" Draco cried.

"Malfoy's tired and pissed…we all are, but there's nothing we can do about it now-" Harry was cut off by a magnified voice emitting from atop a milk crate. "EVERYBODY STAY CALM! UNFORTUNATELY WE CANNOT GET INTO THE ROOMS FOR 24 HOURS BUT WE WILL TRY TO FIND YOU GUYS ROOMS IN OTHER PLACES… FOR NOW THERE ARE MANY EXCELLENT BREAKFAST PLACES THAT WILL BE OPEN AT 3 IN THE MORNING. "

"Stupid peppy voice…" Draco grinned. Ginny elbowed him before grabbing his arm and leading him toward the breakfast place up the hill. Once the group was settled at a table and had ordered their food the post-emergency action planning began.

"So obviously our belongings are destroyed." Hermione began.

"Great…just great. Now I have to wear polyester blend garbage like this for the next few months." Draco complained.

"Not all muggle clothing is tourist poly-cotton trash…there are several tasteful stores and malls where we could find the high end clothing you are accustomed to." Hermione explained "And these aren't made by house-elves in pure-blood's basements."

"No instead they are made in sweatshops by impoverished muggle children." Draco argued.

"DRACO!" Ginny chastised.

"What? If she can crusade about house elves than I can prove some harsher realities." He reasoned.

"Just eat your toast." Hermione said venomously.

Draco rolled his eyes and purposefully took a sip of his coffee, flashing a megawatt smile. Ginny groaned… internally grinning that her other friends were accepting Draco. The group continued their meal in heated debate before departing the pavilion and heading toward the snazzy mall to their left.

"It's not bad…not as nice as wizarding France…but nice." Draco admitted.

"For you information Malfoy, this particular mall was built and is run by wizards." Hermione smugly replied.

"Yes…I heard about this place, rumor has it the Michael Corner's great-grandfather opened it." Sally remarked.

At the sound of Corner's name Ginny flushed a deep shade of Weasley red and let her hair fall in a curtain around her. Confusion spread over Draco's face before images of Ginny and the git sitting in Madame Puddifoot's fill his memory. His eye's turned steel as a flash of jealousy ran through his body.

"Is Malfoy alright? His ears are turning as red as Ginny's face." Harry asked Sally.

"Malfoy? Malfoy?" She called.

"Draco!" Ginny attempted before shaking him. Startled out of his thoughts, he jumped back, clearing all thoughts of Michael Corner away. "Draco? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry just lost in thought." Draco replied, swinging his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Alright! If Malfoy's mental state is back to it's normal crazy then can we stop crowding the entrance?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Who are you calling mental Potter?" Draco roared.

"If I wasn't clear before…MALFOY YOU ARE A MENTAL CASE!" Harry screamed.

"Potter I swear-" Draco began. "Stop it! Both of you!" Hermione screamed above the already apparent noise. "Now obviously we can't have these two fighting all day so Gin…why don't you and Malfoy go buy your clothes and Sally and I will go with Harry."

"Fine by me." Draco called, running away with Ginny in tow.

"We'll meet you back here for lunch." Ginny screamed behind her.

Upon nearing an entrance Draco slowed to a walk as Ginny tried in vain to catch her breath.

"Why don't we go in here? It looks okay…" Draco pointed out unconfidently.

"It kind of looks like a wholesale store to me…" Ginny replied.

"It can't hurt to check it out."

"Sure…but if it's crappy don't complain."

"When do I ever complain?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"As honestly as possible."

"You are one of the whiniest people…"

"I am not whiney."

"See? You're whining about being whiney."

"You better be being sarcastic."

"I told you that you wouldn't have wanted me to answer."

"How about this…If I whine once while we are in this store, you get to pick the next one. If I don't I get to pick the next one."

"You're on. But rules are that the winner can't pick a gender specific store. Meaning, I don't want to sit in a tie store same as you wouldn't want to sit in a…oh never mind. Just no gender specific stores."

"Yes agreed but I am curious as to what your example was going to be."

"Let's go inside now…" Ginny blushed leaving a smirking Draco to follow her.

The pair roamed through the large store before getting completely lost in the home appliance section.

"Who the bloody hell wants to buy an appliance when shopping for clothes! And BED SHEETS? Why would you buy bed sheets in a place that also sells drills, shoes and tshirts?" Draco complained.

"Not everyone uses silk bedsheets-OH MY GOD YOU LOST!"

"I did not."

"YOU WHINED YOU WHINED! I WIN! I WIN! OH YEAH! I BEAT YOU AT YOUR OWN GAME! I WIN!" Ginny cheered.

"Ugh! But this doesn't prove I am a whiner…this was cause for complaint. BED SHEETS! I just need a shirt for god's sake."

"You're complaining again."

"Stop it!"

"You never noticed before? Seriously?"

"I am going to go look at the farm equipment now." Draco replied before head over to the tractors.

"Wait for me Farmer John!" 

**As for the inspiration of the chapter, when I was in Mexico with my friends the fire alarm went off and we all ran down the stairs barefoot with wet hair crazed because of the public school fire alarm brain washing. In our case, NOBODY else was worried about the alarm (if was a false ring) but I modified it a little for this chapter. Now I hope Padma and Alica don't kill for telling the entire Fanfic world about this but I felt it was relevant. **

**Review please! They keep the flying monkeys away!**


	27. Operation relocation

**Hey! **

**So I want to thank you guys for being so awesome thus far and reviewing tons! We are also almost at review 100! Yay! 100****th**** reviewer gets a special shout out so keep reviewing! **

**Shout out to Fairychix26: Thanks for your reviews! I hope your wrist feels better! I am glad you're reading my story you really helped me develop my dialogue writing! Thank you!**

**Also a shout out to Harrypotterfanatic05: Hi! So since you don't have a Fanfic account I can't reply to your reviews, but I just wanted to thank you for reviewing and helping SO much with my story (in fact I only have Ron and Blaise's storyline thanks to you!). I just wanted tell you how much I appreciate your reviews, they mean a lot to me! **

**Just as side note, while I was reading back the last chappie I realized how much my writing has changed…and although I am extremely happy about that I also noticed that in the process I had lost a little of the banter Draco and Ginny had before. In the last chapter I finally brought some back and it seemed so them! So from now on I will collaborate the old with the new to make an even more awesome one (hopefully…)**

"_That's it! Everybody up!" A squeaky voice called from atop the stairs. _

"Ugghhh" Ron and Blaise moaned.

"Guys! Get the hell up for all we know Voldy just died." Alice voice explained.

"Alice! The chances of that are slimmer than me kissing Blaise." Ron cried.

"Yuck Ron! I would rather lick the chamber pot." Blaise cried.

"Likewise bucko!" Ron retorted.

"Stop it! Someone's coming!" Alice cried. The three fell silent as a looming shadow limped down the stairs.

"Get your lazy butts off the floor! We are moving location, grab your…well you don't really have any belongings so follow me." Wormtail exclaimed.

The group of three followed Wormtail's hunched figure up the stairs. Upon arriving in the landing Lucius came striding down the stairs, "Well don't look so pleased with yourselves, we aren't about to let you go."

"If we aren't being set free, where are we going?" Alice bit.

"Shut it! I'm not in the mood for your sass today!" Lucius snapped.

"Well then…" Alice mumbled.

"Hurry up and be quiet! Follow Wormtail!" Lucius continued.

The three teenagers were led into a small alcove, which contained a pure silver vase with a snake engraved on it. "Of course…" Muttered Ron.

"What?" Blaise asked amused.

"Only they would make their portkey's not only expensive but Slytherin themed." Ron explained causing Alice let a laugh slip out while Blaise silently chuckled. Wormtail's balding head spun around, "QUIET!" he squeaked, which only caused them to laugh harder. Wormtail sighed, " Just grab hold of the bloody vase." The three grabbed the vase and felt the air being sucked out of their lungs. A few minutes later they fell in the middle of the forest, Wormtail first, Ron second, Blaise and then Alice who crashed down on Blaise's ribs.

"OW!" Blaise screeched.

"Big Baby…she weighs like 10 pounds." Ron mumbled

"Yeah but she dropped from like 100 feet in the air!" Blaise cried.

"Guys…stop it. Blaise are you alright? I'm sorry." Alice intervined.

Blaise who was trying to scrounge what was left of his dignity replied, "It's quite alright…it didn't hurt too badly." giving Alice a pat on the shoulder.

"Yes, that's why you screamed like a bloody banshee when she fell on you." Ron muttered.

"SHUT UP RON! NOW!" Alice snapped. Surprised by Alice's outburst, both boys fell silent as they walked silently behind Wormtail. Upon reaching a brook, Wormtail stopped before he pulled several items out of his pockets and began to resize them. From behind, Alice saw what looked like a rope and some sort of bottle.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice cried, "He has rope!"

"So what? He has a bloody rope." Blaise asked.

"Don't you get-" Ron was cut off but a sudden bond that seized his entire body; soon Blaise and Alice were bound as well. Slowly, they began to rise in the air before lowering in front of a tree where Wormtail tied them tightly to the trunk. The hunched man limped off toward a tent, leaving the three teens trapped to the rough piece of bark.

"How the hell could this have happened?" Blaise shrieked.

"Um…" Ron stammered.

"Will both of you just be quiet! I think I heard something in the bushes…" Alice whispered.

**Hey! I hope you liked it! I know it's short but I'm building up the suspense! Drinny will return in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW please and thank you! **

**Love,**

**Harrypotter202abc**


	28. Wizard Roadtrip!

**100 REVIEWS! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story thus far! I wouldn't be able to do this without my amazing readers! **

**Special shout-out Serenitylunapotter a.k.a Harrypotterfanatic05 for being the 100****th**** reviewer! But thanks to Smiles012 my amazing beta, Betrayedsoul, SuperSal, Lilu'u Malfoy, Fairychix26, Always has a plan, wolfergirl, SerpensortiaSweetie, Sasha, I heart manga89, 79, KKcool, Hangin the Apple store, Lauren, Molly, Loriann, Kelsi, Rachel, Kirando, Springawakening1984, Katie, JandMbooklovers, Sugarrush12, Mypurpledawn, Drinny shipper123 and my bestest friends Alica Spinnet and Padma Patil!**

**Also thanks to all who favorited and alerted! And I'm not forgetting all my super readers who even if you don't review I love anyway! **

**This will be a special chappie to commemorate this momentous occasion!**

**(Note: My portrayal of any hotel or concierge is neither my opinion nor an insult at a hotel chain, country, person or profession.) **

**Without further ado…**

Emerging from the mall with several bags in tow, the group returned to the hotel to retrieve their remaining luggage before heading to a hotel across town. They piled into one of the many awaiting cabs in front of the building and sped uptown towards the next town. Upon arrival at a large Mariott they were faced with throngs of people, each shoving one another toward the front desk. Draco and Harry pushed themselves through the crowd before slamming against the wooden table with a thump.

"Do you have any free rooms?" Draco grunted, the table digging into his gut.

"I'm sorry but we're all booked, apparently there was a fire at a hotel across town and all their guests have come here in search of a room." The concierge replied apologetically.

"Are you sure you can't make an exception?" Harry questioned.

"No exceptions, hotel policy." The man firmly replied.

"That's quite alright, thank you." Harry thanked, before Draco could once again place his foot in his mouth.

The two men returned to the stalled cab and slid disappointedly into their seats.

"Sssoo?" Sally asked.

"What did they say?" Hermione continued.

"Nope. No rooms. All the people from our hotel were there, it was like a barn." Draco shuddered, "I had a table digging into my stomach the entire time."

"At least that prevented you from yelling at the man behind the desk." Ginny laughed.

"Real funny Gin…so where are we off to next? We can't sleep on the ground tonight." Draco changed the subject.

"Of course, we wouldn't want ickle Malfoy's hair to get mussed sleeping on the big bad street." Hermione teased.

"Humph." Draco whined.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt but you know you're paying for this right?" The cab driver interjected.

"Shoot! Can you take us to the Lake Okareka Logde?" Draco asked.

"Sure thing kid. As long as you're paying." The driver answered.

The yellow vehicle drove down several winding roads and up a steep incline before reaching a lavish hotel. Once again Draco stepped out followed by Harry as they ascended up the rock stairs. Entering the brightly lit lobby the two strode across the pristine marble floor, stopping at an ornate desk. The well-dressed girl behind scanned the two over, cracked her gum and questioned in a bored voice, "May I help you?"

"Yes, we were wondering if you had any free rooms?" Draco asked in his I-grew-up-in-a-rich-family voice.

The girl laughed, "Ha! Good one. Now what's your reservation under?"

When neither Draco nor Harry responded the girl cracked her gum in shock, "You're serious? This is an EXTREMELY nice hotel. You have to book a room like a month in advance." **(A/n I have no idea if this is actually true. It fit well so I used it…if you know anything to the contrary feel free to let me know.) **

"I'm sorry but our hotel burned down, is there anyway your could make an exception just this once?" Harry pleaded.

"Nope, but good luck. Every hotel from here to Australia is going to be booked." The girl warned with another gum crack.

"Thanks for the warning but do you have a list of hotels that we could try." Draco asked again.

Shrugging, the girl handed them a list. "Good luck! She called behind them.

The disappointed boys returned to the cab. "No luck, but we got a list." Draco shrugged.

Ginny grabbed the list a scanned it looking for impressive hotels, when her eyes reached the bottom she burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Draco smiled.

Ginny opened her mouth to answer, but all that escaped was a laugh. Confused, Draco peered over her shoulder and soon he too burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh for gods sake what is so funny?" Hermione asked.

"Oy, Potter!" Draco called.

"What?" He snipped.

"It seems the gum girl took a liking to you." Draco smirked.

"HUH? What do you mean." Harry responded confused

"Take a look for yourself." Draco said handing the list over.

Harry grabbed the list and scanned it quickly, his green eyes widening as they reached the bottom.

"She gave me her number…" Harry whispered.

"So? Are you going to call her?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, I have better girls to deal with." Harry said, glancing at Sally, who blushed profusely.

After hours of driving around New Zealand, awed by the sites but frustrated by hotels who were either stuffed with guests or laughed in their faces the group drove into the final place on their crumpled list. This hotel…or rather motel was in pretty bad shape, it looked decent on the outside but once they stepped into the lobby it was obvious this hotel wasn't of the same caliber as the others. Horrified, they looked back to see their cab speeding off, the driver obviously glad to be rid of them.

"Well there goes our last chance of escape." Harry muttered.

"It's only for one night…hopefully." Hermione murmured in response.

"I got the room key!" Draco returned, "Only one room, AGAIN!"

"Ugh, my back still hurts from last time." Ginny complained.

"Hey! You weren't the one with bony knees once again sticking in your back!" Draco retaliated.

"For the last time my knees aren't bony and they don't stick into your back!"

"Yes they do, I have bruises to prove it!"

"Here comes the whining."

"I DO NOT WHINE!"

"If you two are quite finished, you're making a scene." Hermione interrupted.

"Sorry." Both blushed silently.

"What room are we in?" Ginny asked, quickly trying to change the topic.

"B204" Draco replied glancing at the key card.

Gingerly stepping toward the elevator, they climbed in and squeezed in the corner. As the rickety door slammed shut everyone in the elevator held a breath. Hermione mumbling _"please don't break down, please don't break down." _When the doors creaked open on the second floor, Hermione relaxed and Ginny eased her death grip on Draco. They walked down the grimy hallway towards the peeling and faded door that read B204. Easing the door open they stepped in and flipped on the lights, Draco jumped back at the site he faced. The room was generally pretty clean, smelling like tobacco and room freshener. But the bed was obviously old and lumpy, the couch with a mysterious stain on it. The bathroom was small and cramped with a small shower, toilet and sink. A small T.V lay in the wooden cabinet and an ironing board folded down from the wall, which also had a window facing a loudly rumbling furnace.

"Well this will be an experience…" Draco muttered.

"How are we supposed to sleep in this room? There's one bed and a yucky couch." Sally cried.

"I'll take care of it, I'm calling amenities. They should be able to bring a cot or two." Hermione reassured.

"If that works, Harry and Hermione can take the bed, Draco and I can share a cot and Sally you can take the third one." Ginny reasoned.

"Works for me." Replied Harry.

"Ssssh guys! I'm trying to work this ancient phone." Hermione reprimanded.

"Sorry…" They all replied.

"Hello? Yes, I am staying in room B204 and I was wondering if you could bring us 2 cots and 3 sets of fresh linens?" Hermione asked before she paused awaiting an answer, "Yes, thank you."

"Are they bringing them?" Ginny asked.

"Yup they said the cots would be here in 5-10 minutes." Hermione replied, just as she said the there was a knock on the door. Harry looked through the peephole and saw a man with two cot and a stack of bed sheets. Pulling the door open he helped the worker pull the beds in and arrange them on the floor.

"Thank you!" Hermione called as the man left.

"Well now that's settled." Draco smiled.

"God I'm exhausted! I'm going to go get ready for bed." Hermione yawned, heading for the bathroom. Upon hearing the door shut Harry sprang onto the bed and motioned for the rest to move closer. "Guys! Come here!"

"What?" Sally asked.

"I think Potter's finally lost it." Draco exclaimed.

"No Malfoy! This is serious; I'm worried about Hermione. I don't think she's taking this whole Ron thing well." Harry whispered.

"What do you mean? She seems fine." Sally shrugged.

"You guys don't hear her at night. She's always sobbing, and I can't get her to stop." Harry explained.

"Give her one more night…if it keeps going we should have a group talk. We don't want her to feel targeted." Ginny explained.

"AHHHHHAAHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed from the bathroom, she ran out with a brush half-stuck in her hair screaming before dashing to Harry and clinging to him.

"There's a BIG bug in the bathroom!"

"A bug?" Draco said questioningly peering into the bathroom. "HOLY CRAP! THERE'S A CLUSTER OF THEM!"

"That's it! Nobody go in the tub." Sally screeched.

Ginny shuddered before closing the bathroom door and heading back to her bed, Draco following closely behind.

"We should just get to bed so we can get out of here as soon as we can!" Draco reasoned.

"I agree." Ginny exclaimed before climbing into bed and snuggling into Draco. "Good night!"

Everybody following suit as they climbed into bed and clicked off the lights, before falling asleep on the lumpy mattresses.

Around three in the morning Draco awoke to the sound of rustling, he rolled over to wrap to arm around Ginny but his limb fell flat on the cold mattress. Shocked and a little worried Draco sprung up to see Ginny and Sally sitting on the other cot, a sobbing Hermione between them. From his place on the mattress he could hear pieces of the sobbing.

"_I...just miss him so much!'" Hermione cried, "He saved my life and he was my first love! My only love! What am I going to do if he's not okay?" she sobbed even harder, "It took us so long to get to where we are and now it's all gone! I think I might have lost him forever!" _

"_Hermione it's al-" Sally began. _

"_We CAN'T promise you everything is going to be alright. But Ron loves you and Harry, Sally, me…hell even Draco will be here for you until this all works out. " Ginny reassured. _

"_Of course we will. Why don't I grab you a bottle of water from my bag?" Sally chimed in, climbing off the bed to grab the beverage. _

"_Thanks." Hermione sniffed, gratefully taking the water. _

"_Okay now get some sleep, you'll need it. You look exhausted." Sally suggested. _

"_I think I will, but I haven't slept properly in a week." Hermione sighed. _

"_Here, why don't you take the cot? I'll share with Harry, it might help I you're on your own for a while." Sally offered._

" _No, I can't do that! I need someone there in case I need them. Harry is perfect for that so thanks, but I think I need that security." Hermione declined. _

"_Okay, if you're sure. But the offer is always open." Sally smiled. _

"_Sally just wants to snuggle with Harry!" Ginny giggled. _

"_Shut up!" Sally cried. _

"_Aww! Mrs. Sally Potter…I like it." Hermione teased. _

"_Stop it!" Sally screeched. _

"_Aww…look she's blushing! I've never seen you blush before." Ginny cried. _

_Sally buried her face into a pillow but mumbled, "He is cute and his green eyes are nice. Plus he IS the Harry Potter."_

"_But don't like him solely on that…I tried that in second year not worth it." Ginny warned. _

"_No, there's more to it than that. He's the first person I have been able to talk to since my brother." Sally explained, "It's like a connection. A click."_

"_I know what that's like, you just know." Ginny sighed. _

"_Exactly!" Sally exclaimed._

"_As happy as I am for you guys, I'm heading to bed…you're making me sad." Hermione shrugged. _

"_Aww, Hermione. We'll stop and anyway we should get some sleep." Sally reassured, climbing into bed. Ginny leaped off the cot and headed towards Draco, who upon hearing her footsteps shut his eyes and pretended to sleep. Ginny not knowing the difference lifted his sprawled arm and settled herself underneath before falling back asleep. _

The next morning Draco awoke to find Ginny fast asleep, glanced at the clock and realized it read 10:30. Jumping out of bed he woke Harry who was sleeping soundly.

"_Potter! Wake up!" Draco whispered. _

"_Shut up!" Harry growled. _

"_Potter! Granger was sobbing last night and all the girls were up till three. I think we should pick up some breakfast and bring it back so they can eat later…after all they had a rough night."_

"_Well Malfoy that actually sounds compassionate, there's a restaurant across the road. We could probably buy food from there."_

"_The one with the giant neon sign?"_

"_Yup."_

"_It doesn't look very classy."_

"_Oh I'm sorry your highness let me get you some caviar and Kobe beef." _

"_Very funny, I just, meant will we get sick from the food? After the duck incident you can never be too careful."_

"_No Malfoy, I highly doubt you will get food poisoning." _

"_Fine but if I get sick it's on your head."_

"_How will I live with the guilt…" _

"_Shut up! We have to go!" _

An hour later Ginny awoke to the smell of coffee and Pancakes.

"Mmm, smells like home! What is that?" She asked to no one in particular.

"It breakfast, the boys brought it back. Isn't that sweet?" Sally cooed.

"Yes very…" Ginny said suspiciously.

Walking toward the ironing board covered in food she brushed against Draco _"I knew you were awake last night." She whispered._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied coyly. _

"_This is very sweet." She smiled, kissing his cheek. _The moment her lips brushed his skin he flushed a deep pink and smiled, brushing his fingers over his cheek. The entire room paused to stare at them, before returning to their conversations. Meanwhile Ginny nonchalantly strode toward the ironing board, subtly trying to hide her deep blush behind her hair, failing miserably.

Minutes later she returned with a full plate and plopped down next to Draco on the bed before inquiring, "So what's the plan for today?"

"A man at the 'McDonalds' told us there's a zoo close by." Harry said.

"Oh a zoo! I haven't been to one in ages." Hermione squealed.

"What's a zoo?" The three confused purebloods asked, once again on the outside.

"It's a place where they keep hundreds of wild animals so you can see them." Harry explained

"Define wild?" Draco asked.

"Lions, Tigers, Monkeys, snakes…"

"We have those in the wizarding world." Sally whined.

"But not all in one place like this." Hermione reassured, "don't worry, you'll love it! I promise!"

"If you insist." Ginny said apprehensively.

"Just make sure you dress comfortably or you'll be miserable." Hermione warned, "good walking shoes, shorts and layers."

"Got it. But how do we get dressed? No one can go into the bathroom." Sally asked confused.

"We can still go into the bathroom, the bugs are just in the tub." Draco reasoned.

"Am I the only one still afraid to go it there?" Sally shook.

"Nope, I'm with you on that one." Hermione nodded.

"Me too." Ginny agreed.

"How about you take turns getting dressed, while the others watch guard on the other side of the door?" Harry suggested.

"What about you and Draco how will you get dressed?" Hermione asked.

"I'll go first, Malfoy will go after and then you three can dish it out."

"Sounds fair."

After each girl had stood her guard shift and the boys were dressed, the ecstatic Purebloods jumped up and down in excitement. When their bus stopped in front of the Zoo the three raced out like children in Zonko's. Upon passing under the iron wrought gate they began their "safari" tour of the zoo.

"Gosh the last time I was in a zoo was when I accidently used magic to release a snake." Harry reminisced.

"You what?" Sally exclaimed.

"I got really angry at my cousin, and I didn't know I was a parcelmouth back then. So I spoke to the snake and magically vanished the glass. My cousin freaked, like a baby elephant." Harry snorted.

"That boy looked like a baby elephant…" Hermione muttered.

"Speaking of which, we should go see the elephants." Ginny smiled, running off toward the path.

"Well looky here, IT'S GOYLE!" Draco exclaimed, pointing at an elephant.

"And look, there's CRABBE!" Ginny said pointing at a slightly smaller elephant.

The group erupted into laughter, remembering Draco's former lackeys.

"I can't believe that I was him for an hour." Harry laughed.

"WHAT!" Ginny and Draco cried.

"Oh yes you guys never found out, back in 2nd year we made a Polyjuice potion to spy on Malfoy. " Harry explained

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"We thought he was the Heir of Slytherin." Hermione whispered.

"Wait! Was that the time, Goyle was wearing reading glasses?" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes it was, I was a little careless." Harry remembered.

"I was shocked Goyle could read." Draco laughed.

"I would've been surprised too, quite frankly." Ginny smiled.

"Let's see if we can find any other classmates in this place…" Harry said, heading toward the door.

The giggling group walked off the see the Monkeys, the lions, tigers, penguins, bears and all the birds. Upon reaching the birds they saw a snowy owl trapped in a small cage, unable to fly.

"Looks like Hedwig." Harry sighed.

"Don't worry I'm sure she's fine with the Weasleys." Hermione reassured.

"But that owl just looks so sad." Ginny sniffed.

"I know, owls don't belong in cages they need to fly and soar." Draco whispered.

"Poor thing…."Hermione sadly smiled.

"We shouldn't dwell on what we can't change." Sally cheered, "Let's keep moving."

After gazing in awe at every animal in the zoo they trudged back to the bus stop, but up near the stop sign lay an R.V rental park.

"Hey look! What's up with all those freaky cars?" Sally asked.

"They're , basically houses on wheels!" Hermione explained.

"That's just what we need! It can help us with our crappy hotel situation." Harry exclaimed.

"Great let's go!" Sally called already halfway up the path.

"NOT SO FAST! Those things need a driver." Hermione stopped.

"Well you can drive muggle cars." Ginny pointed out.

"I just got my driving license and I am a horrible driver. " Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione! You have never been horrible at anything ever." Harry laughed.

"Well you haven't seen me drive!" Hermione pointed out.

"Come on! Just try it!" Sally urged.

"Fine! But if we all die it isn't my fault." Hermione disclaimed.

"Ok! Fine, whatever let's go!" Ginny yelled.

They raced up the hill and into the lot, before choosing an R.V with 2 bedrooms and a full bathroom. It even had a kitchen in the back and a sitting room with nice furniture.

"This is a HUGE improvement from the craphole we've been staying at." Draco muttered.

"You can say that again." Ginny replied.

"Well, don't just stand there staring! Have a seat, we need to get a move on." Sally cried.

"READY HERMIONE?" Harry asked.

"I hope so…" Hermione shook.

Hermione carefully slipped into the driver's seat and turned the key into the ignition. She pressed the pedal and the R.V sped off jerking and stopping every few feet before accelerating at an extreme speed and once again abruptly coming to a halt. Hermione jerked her way to the motel where Draco ran in to grab their stuff, and they were off. Hermione, stressed out by her intense driving scenario was sweating and her calmed hair was frizzed and teased into a wild bush. The stress finally stopped when Hermione got the hang of her driving and they fell into a smooth pace. After a few hours of driving Hermione parked the R.V at a forest preserve and finally relaxed as Ginny and Draco made dinner.

"Why don't we watch another Disney movie?" Draco suggested, pointing at the large Plasma screen T.V.

"Sounds great!" Everyone chimed. Ginny, who had become a DVD expert popped The Little Mermaid into the player and snuggled on the couch next Draco, who had served the Spaghetti and was already digging in. Harry dimmed the lights as the familiar blue castle appeared and they contentedly sat eating their hot dinner.

**Okay! Yay! Super long chappie for the 100****th**** review chapter! This is the longest one I have ever written so I hope you like it. I wanted to give it a happy ending because I HAVE LEFT YOU ON ENOUGH CLIFFIES. The next chapter will be up soon enough, but I don't have a timeline yet. I also just realized that I forgot to thank all of those who alerted and favorite! **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks to:**

AlwaysHasAPlan

beejayrox

Betrayed soul

bluesheepy

curlygurly82

draminie93

i heart manga 89

I Left My Heart In California

Iamdisaster

Keana Inuzuka

LeahKeehl13

MissAmuletAngelPotter

misstwilightandnewmoon

MyPurpleDawn

nalaagirl

Otterpotter68

PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW

sasha

scooby7755

Serenity Luna Potter

Smiles012

.

thisisreallyhappening

wolfergirl

**Thanks for adding to faves! **

**Thanks to:**

Aliceislostintime

Betrayed soul

fairychix26

Iamdisaster

Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA

Kirando

KKool

Lilu'u Malfoy

PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW

romiofinchel24

scooby7755

Serenity Luna Potter

Serpensortia Sweetie

Smiles012

sugarrush12

thisisreallyhappening

wee kori L

witchy girl 88

xXSexgoddessXx

**For Alerting! : )**

**Review! Please and thank you! : ) **


	29. Camping101

**I have a huge question to ask you guys! If anyone is interested in helping me write parts of the next chapter…I would really appreciate it! I am struggling with part of it and could use assistance from people who have a lot of writing experience. If you're interested, please put it in a review or a PM and I will tell you everything. THANK YOU GUYS! ILY! **

**Okay so it's like 3 A.M and I got random inspiration so I am going to write you guys a chappie! **

**I was a little disappointed with the response to my super-duper special 100****th**** review chappie, but I'm hoping it's because it was really long and not just bad. **

**Saw the new Pirates of the Caribbean, SO GOOD! I wasn't expecting it to be (no Orlando Bloom and no Keira Knightly ?) but it was really good! Anyone who hasn't seen it should because it was so worth it. **

**Okay, I know…I'm babbling again. But most of you guys are used to it by now so…**

**NEXT CHAPPIE!**

Ginny awoke on the soft fresh bed and sighed, her back relaxed as it sunk into the comfortable mattress void of springs and ridges. Through the course of this trip however she found that she was rather lonely without Draco so he too lay stretched on the comfy bed. Sighing, she eased out of bed and padded down the hall, only to find the kitchen empty and a note on the table.

_Ginny,_

_Got up and realized there was nothing in the fridge, apperated to the market. _

_Will be back in an hour or so…just make yourself comfortable. _

_~Hermione_

Ginny placed the note back on the table and walked to the small kitchen, plugged in the small coffee maker and began heating caffeinated beverage. Upon smelling the caffeine Draco emerged from the room half asleep. Ginny poured him a Disney mug full before grasping her Australia mug and settling at the table.

"Good morning."

"Morning! So where's Granger, she usually wakes up at 5 A.M doesn't she?"

"She went out to get groceries we have no food."

"Oh…"

"Wait! Where did you get stuff to make dinner if we had no food?"

"I transfigured coins."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Took a few knuts and transfigured them."

"You're quite an original Draco…"

"That's a good thing right?"

"Of course." She replied squeezing his shoulder.

Just as she said that Hermione reappeared.

"I come bearing food!"

"That looks like a lot more than cereal and some tomatoes Granger." Draco mentioned.

"Yeah! What are you doing with a tent?" Ginny cried.

"Just wake up Sal and Harry. I have something super fun in mind!" Hermione winked.

"I don't like the sound of this…" Ginny sighed, before dragging Draco to help wake the other two.

Draco and Ginny both went to wake Harry and Sally in their respective rooms. All four returned to the living room to find Hermione bent over the T.V fiddling with the DVD player.

"Umm, Hermione? What are you doing?" Harry shifted.

"I'm setting up the next few days!" Hermione squeaked.

"In the DVD player?" Sally asked.

"No! Just sit down!"

The foursome plopped down on the sofa while Hermione stood in front of the T.V her "props" on the table behind her.

"Okay…we are going CAMPING!"

"So? What's the big deal? We went camping during the World Cup." Ginny complained.

"Not Wizard camping with a magical tent, we're going muggle camping!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What's the bloody difference?" Draco asked.

"For one the tent is as small as it looks, no expansion charm. No included bathroom, No kitchen-"

"Who in their right mind would want to do that?" Harry asked.

"HARRY! I would've expected that from Draco considering his upbringing, but YOU!" Sally chastised.

"What? So if Malfoy says it that's fine? But is I say it, suddenly it's the curse of all curses!"

"Harry no-"

"Last time I checked most of you couldn't stand Malfoy! Now you're all buddy buddy with him? Why? Because he's 'changed'?"

"Harry STOP!" Ginny yelled.

"No Gin! I won't! He's taken my place hasn't he? Might as well forget I'm here at all!"

"Harry! He's making and effort! All he's been is nice to you" Ginny cried.

"NICE TO ME! HE STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND! THAT'S HOW NICE HE'S BEEN TO ME!" Harry screamed. But once the words escaped his mouth, Harry's emerald eyes widened as he realized what he said, "wait! Sal-"

"I don't want to hear it! Leave me the HELL alone Harry!" Sally said before she stormed off.

Harry ran after her but reached the door just as it slammed in his face.

"Sally! Sally! Come on! Open up I just want to talk to you!"

Sally opened the door a crack, "You have 5 minutes" She said gesturing toward the door.

Harry gingerly stepped inside, closing the door behind him. The second the door hit the frame sound erupted from behind the thin walls.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Sally screamed.

"I didn't do anything!" Harry replied with equal volume.

"You admitted that I was just a timepass until you could get Ginny back!"

"It's not like that!"

"Yes, it is! You don't get it! You don't understand how hard it is for kids like Draco and I to accept people! We're damaged, abused! To be hurt by your own family is a pain you've never had to feel, you can never trust people the same way! I figured you know what it's like to be damaged, that you wouldn't hurt me, I let you in and you broke my trust! I believed in you, I thought you were different BUT OBVIOUSLY THAT ISN'T THE CASE!"

"Sally! I didn't know…I don't even know what it's like to have parents! The Weasleys are great but their not my mum and dad."

"Don't…I know your story but what you pulled doesn't excuse that!"

"Sally I'm sorry! I was hurt."

"You were hurt, so you used me as your rebound?"

"I wasn't using you! I didn't realize my feelings until about 20 minutes ago."

"I don't believe that! I think you always knew deep inside."

"Sal-"

"You know what? Just leave me alone!" Sally yelled, slamming the door in Harry's face.

Harry returned and plopped on the couch, "Wow…"

Draco emerged from Ginny's room to get water from the kitchen, "Smooth move Potter! You upset two girl in one day." Draco yelled.

"Shut up Malfoy, I don't need your input."

"Wow and people have the gall to call me the cruel one…" Draco said before disappearing behind the door.

Harry helplessly looked at Hermione who in turn shrugged, "You know I love you Harry, but this time you really screwed up."

**Okay! What do you think? Sorry it's a little overly emotional but I was watching A Walk To Remember while writing this and I guess when you watch overly emotional movies, it interprets into your writing! **

**Don't forget to let me know if you're interested! **

**Reviews are always appreciated. **


	30. The Mona Lisa smirk

**Hey! I'm back! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long, but school was winding down and I had projects and math finals and other school crap to take care of an then I had marching band camp ****…but now school is done for the Summer and I am free to write Fanfic! So longer chappies to be coming soon! I love you guys for staying with me during these long breaks! Shout out to ALL of you! Every single one of your reviews makes me smile and I try to reply or PM to everyone ****! Hugs!**

**Heart! Less than 3! Smile! Love! Peace! Rainbows! Glitter! Unicorns! Drinny! Harry Potter! Draco Malfoy :) **

"Sally come on!" Hermione cried, banging on the door.

"Sal! You need to eat! You've been in there for almost an entire day!" Ginny called.

" No! Not as long as that arse is still out there!" Sally firmly replied.

"Hermione, can you tell HIM that he needs to leave. " Ginny asked.

"I'm not bloody Voldemort!" Harry cried.

"Harry! Gin is right; you need to leave for a while. Draco go with him." Hermione ordered.

"NO! Why me!" Draco complained.

"Because Sally's locked in her room, I'm trying to get her out, and Gin is furious." Hermione explained.

"Ginny, this is ridiculous you're coming with me!" Draco stated firmly, pulling Ginny behind him.

"What! Draco…no! Let go of my wrist! No! I'm not going outside!" She protested.

"Well too dam- HOLY CRAP! OW!" Draco screamed shaking his wrist "YOU BIT ME!"

"Well…" Ginny replied sheepishly

"God…you're still coming!" Draco said pulling her out the door.

"This is ridiculous! Potter you have nothing to be mad about! If I were you I would be kissing Gin's feet right now." Draco pointed out.

"Right I'm sorr-" Harry attempted.

"No! Sorry isn't going to cut it…try again." Ginny snapped.

"Okay…I'm not sorry for what I said, I meant it. BUT I apologize for springing it on you like that." Harry tried again.

"I cannot believe you! You call that an apology!" Ginny screamed.

"What?" Harry sputtered.

"YOU JUST EXPLAINED WHY YOU'RE A BIGOT! YOU DIDN'T APOLIGIZE AT ALL!" Ginny screeched, her voice reaching an octave only dogs can hear.

"Potter!" Draco reprimanded.

"What!"

"You don't get it do you?" Ginny smirked.

"Would I look so confused if I did?" Harry asked.

"You always look like that." Draco sneered.

"I liked you my second year…in fact I was infatuated with you! You almost completely ignored me! And now, because I'm not interested you decide you fancy me? THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS! And you don't love me, you love my family…Harry you're like my older brother NOTHING MORE!" Ginny explained loudly.

"Ginny…it's not like that!"

"Oh I'm sure!" Ginny remarked stomping towards the nearby lake, both Draco and Harry chasing after her.

"Ginny! I've always liked you!" Harry attempted.

"No you haven't! You almost completely ignored me! You never defended me! You didn't let me play Quiddich with you and my brothers! You treated me like I was made of porcelain after the Chamber even after I told you not to! As much as I hated Draco back then he was the only one who acted normal towards me despite everything! You were a WORLD CLASS ASS TO ME IN A WAY THAT WASN'T MEAN OR UPFRONT IT WAS SUBTLE AND SNEAKY! AND THAT HARRY…MAKES YOU FAR WORSE THAN DRACO EVER WAS!" Ginny ranted before yanking Harry by the front of the shirt and pushing him into the lake.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Harry cried with a splash. By the time he submerged from the water, Draco and Ginny had disappeared.

_Meanwhile…_

"Blaise shut up! I hear something in the bushes!" Alice warned.

The bushes rustled again as Alice caught a glimpse of white immediately followed by bright red.

"I only know one other person with hair like that…" Ron exclaimed.

"And I only know one person with hair that bright." Blaise cried.

"What the bloody hell are you guys talking about!" Alice exclaimed confused.

"My sister…"

"My best friend…"

"Wait the famous Draco Malfoy is in that bush?" Alice smiled.

At the sound of his name Draco's platinum head peeked out from the bush, his jaw dropping at the sight he faced.

"B-b-bbblaise?" Draco quietly stuttered.

"Draco? Did you say Blaise?" Ginny asked popping out of the bush as well.

"RON!" Ginny cried.

"GINNY!" Ron cried.

"Alice!" Alice cried, blushing as all heads turned to her, "What? I felt left out?"

"Umm, not to be rude…but who are you?" Ginny asked.

"No problem…I'm Alice! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Ginny, Ron's sister… you may have realized by my hair. Nice to meet you too!"

"As nice as this all is, do you mind untying us? This is extremely uncomfortable." Blaise mentioned.

Whilst all this Draco gawked at Blaise, "You're supposed to be dead!" He cried as Ginny undid the ropes, freeing then from the bark.

"My death was faked by Voldy's people because my parents wouldn't take a side during the war. They were killed and I'm only alive because they realized I could be used as blackmail towards you." Blaise explained, while shaking out his wrists.

Draco stood speechless, tears in his eyes staring at his best friend before enveloping Blaise in a tight hug. "Mate, I thought I would never see you again," he whispered.

Pulling away, Blaise started at the unfamiliar red head. "Ginny Weasley, Draco used to complain about you during our school days…I always suspected he took a liking to you." Blaise smiled.

"BLAISE!" Draco bellowed.

"Nice to meet you…"Ginny smirked.

"Draco, you've been spending far too much time with this girl…she's picked up your horrible habit of smirking." Blaise laughed.

"No, she had that far before I met her." Draco explained.

"So a Slytherin at heart?"

"Nope a Gryf to the core. Bloody shame."

"I love how you're talking about me like I'm not even here!" Ginny interjected.

"Oh you get used to it!" Alice and Ron cried in unison.

"I probably better!" Ginny cried.

"Yup." Draco laughed affectionately ruffling Ginny's hair.

"Come on, you guys look like you need a hot shower and some decent food." Ginny said with a warm smile.

"Wow Gin you sound like mum!" Ron laughed.

"Just be glad Hermione is waiting for you or you would be joining Harry in the lake." Ginny cried.

"Harry's in the lake?" Ron asked confused.

"It's a long story…" Draco sighed

"We'll explain on the way!" Ginny squealed, pulling Draco along.

**Okay! That took me much longer than I expected! **

**I'm so sorry…I promise my update will become more regular now. **

**Review please!**

**Love**

**HP202abc**


	31. Two apologies and a funeral

**Hi! **

**I'm back and I didn't take one million years to update! So it will even out soon, I promise! **

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I love you guys! But thanks to FFs new review policy I can't reply to your reviews unless you have Private Messages enabled so I just wanted to thank all of you! Thanks to Fairychix26, Wolfergirl and Cause I'm Goffik! All reviews add to inspiration and I will take suggestions if you offer! **

**Okay I've babbled enough! **

"We have arrived!" Draco announced with a sweeping hand gesture, toward the R.V.

"Wait! Draco Malfoy, eternal priss is sleeping in an R.V? Ginny! You have to tell me your secret! I've been trying to de-snob his since birth! You've managed to do it in less than a year!" Blaise laughed.

"We'll chat Blaise…but all it takes are a few Disney movies, shivering, bony knees and duck." Ginny giggled.

"You had to bring up the ducks?" Draco cried.

"It's your fault! You started this whole thing when you pointed them out on my bra that one morning in the dungeons!" Ginny snorted.

"Dungeons…bra…duck! MALFOY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ron bellowed.

"I'm so lost right now…" Alice murmured.

"It's like having 5 of ME around! Except Draco's more stoic, Gin is shorter with more fire, Potter's…well Potter, Granger is a hell of a lot smarter and you know Ron (he's a little dense)." Blaise explained.

"…" Alice blinked.

"Your silence worries me." Draco asked.

"There's a girl staring out the window…she's ghostly white." Alice stammered.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed flying toward the bushy haired girl. Hermione flung herself into the haggard man's arms, breaking down into sobs.

"Shhh, it's okay." Ron soothed.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Hermione sobbed.

"We should go…" Ginny whispered, leading the group into the vehicle.

"Wow! This place isn't bad!" Blaise exclaimed, examining the décor, "It's quite nice in fact."

"Thanks…" Draco laughed, throwing his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Uumm…Drae? How are we going to sleep in here?" Blaise asked.

"I bunk with Gin…Blaise, you and Alice? Weasel and Granger, Sal in the last room and Pot-head on the couch!" Draco explained.

"Sounds great, but why is Potter on the couch?" Blaise asked.

"Because he's a stupid, selfish, idiotic, narcissistic BUTT FACE!" Ginny screamed.

"I knew that, but what did he do?" Blaise asked, as the whole room burst into giggles.

Hermione and Ron emerged, flushed and giggling.

"You guys look happy!"

"We are!" Hermione replied.

"So you wouldn't mind sharing a room?"

"We would love to!" Ron smiled.

"But who's going to bunk with Harry and Sal? They're not going to bunk with each other…EVER!" Hermione pointed out.

"Harry on the couch, Sal gets the spare room." Ginny explained.

"Speaking of which…."

"I pushed Harry in a lake and Sal is still in her room."

"YOU PUSHED HARRY IN A LAKE!"

"He was being an ass."

"But-"

"GUYS! WHY IS HARRY STANDING OUTSIDE DRIPPING WET?" Sally called from the bedroom. The group rushed into the bedroom to see the shaggy haired boy standing outside holding the wizard wireless above his head. As the song "Magic Works" by the Weird Sisters played, a dripping Harry shot a pleading look at Sally.

_And dance your final dance_

_This is your final chance_

_To hold the one you __love_

_You know you've waited long enough_

_So, believe_

_That __magic__ works_

_Don't be afraid__Of being __hurt_

_Don't let this magic __die_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

_And make your final move_

_Don't be scared, she wants you to_

_Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave_

_Don't let this moment slip away_

_Now, believe_

_That magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid of being hurt_

_Don't let this magic die_

_The answer's there__Yeah, just look in her eyes_

_And don't believe that magic can die_

_No, no, no, this magic can't die_

_So dance your final dance_

_Cause this is your final chance_

As the song finished Harry's emerald eyes bore into Sally's, who simply nodded with a small smile. With a lopsided grin Harry climbed back inside the R.V. to face the heartbroken girl.

"This doesn't mean I'm taking you back…" Sally warned.

"I know but I just need you to talk to me!" Harry begged.

"You're forgiven" Sally relented, wrapping her arms around the grateful boy. Afterwards he turned towards Ginny, "I'm sorry…for everything. I had no right to intrude after all the crap I pulled."

"I forgive you too…but if you ever pull something like that again, I hit with a Bat Bogey so hard you'll find STUBBY BOARDMAN!" Ginny threatened.

"Understood! I'm just glad you guys are talking to me again."

"But I'm not sharing a room with you." Sally bluntly admitted.

"Where will I sleep?"

"ON THE COUCH!" Sally said as if talking to a child.

"Ouch…" Ron and Blaise cried, while both Harry and Draco stared in bewilderment at the pair.

"When did you two become so close?" Draco asked.

"Being captured by Voldy does things to you…"

"You two were imprisoned under Voldemort?" Sally asked Alice and Blaise.

"Yes, but are you alright?" Alice asked.

"I think I need to sit down." Sally stuttered, taking a seat on the couch and gratefully accepting the water Ginny placed in her hand.

"What's going on?" Blaise questioned.

"I started traveling with my brother, but one night he was stolen out of the cave we were sleeping in. Presumably by Voldy…" Sally sobbed.

"That's horrible, we've seen a lot of people through the years…what did he look like?" Alice asked.

"He was blond, not Draco blond…more of a dirty blond. Blue eyes… bright blue, lots of freckles and on the shorter side for a boy." Sally described.

"What's your last name?" Alice sighed.

"Sullivan."

"Jake…" Alice whispered.

"That's his name…Jake, Jake Sullivan." Sally murmured.

"Sally…I'm so sorry but he was taken a few days after he arrived. When people get taken upstairs, it usually means…" Alice consoled.

"No!" Sally sobbed, "This can't happen! He's my big brother, he can't be gone!"

"Oh Sally." Ginny sighed, wrapping her arms around the shaking girl.

"I think I need to be alone…" Sally cried, walking to her room.

The rest of the group sat solemnly on the couches, listening to Sally's sobs through the wall.

"Why'd you go and tell her Alice?" Harry asked.

"Lay off her Pot Head!" Blaise yelled defensively, wrapping his arm around Alice's tiny shoulders.

"Yeah Harry, she's had a rough day." Ginny agreed, "Speaking of which…do you want to borrow some clothes?"

Alice looked down at her ratty "Weird sisters" shirt and muddy jeans, "I would appreciate it, thanks!"

Ginny led Alice to her closet, handing her a Holyhead Harpies T-shirt and a worn pair of jeans. Alice tried on her clothes and was surprised to find the shirt fit well, but the jeans were too short.

"Gosh…I thought I was small." Alice said with a smile.

"I'm exceptionally small…which is funny considering how tall my brothers are." Ginny giggled, "I'll see if Hermione can find you a pair of jeans, she's a bit taller than me."

Ginny returned with long dark wash jeans, slightly worn. "Here, try these."

After Alice slipped on the better fitting jeans then returned to the kitchen. Only to find Sally sitting red eyed on the couch with Hermione fiddling with the DVD player, the rest perched around the living room.

"Hermione? What are you doing? Sal! Are you okay?"

"Mhm…I have an announcement!" Hermione yelled, "after all that's happened we need something to relax and refresh. So we're going muggle camping!"

"Oh no…"

"Now I know that the majority of you are purebloods and have never had a real camping experience…so I got you this!" Hermione exclaimed, pressing the play button on the DVD player.

Serene music began to play as a narration began, _"So you want to go camping? This DVD will help you find everything you need to know in order to have a successful experience!"_

"Wait! You bought us an instructional DVD!"Sally yelped.

"Yes! Now all of you quiet down! This is important!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Ohhh! Just let me get my popcorn!" Draco replied.

"Shut it!"

"_Step one: you will need to open your trunk, you do this by pulling the handle and releasing the clasp."_

"_Next, carfully pull your tent out form the trunk and remove the contents from the bag."_

**Okay! What did you think! **

**Let me know! Review please! **

**I love you guys!**

**Love,**

**HP202abc**


	32. A dinner disaster

**Hi! **

**Okay so it's been forever and I'm so sorry! Life just sort of got in the way but I assure you it will get better from here! (I know I've told you this a million and one times but I PROMISE that I will update regularly) **

**As some of you know ignore Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Alica Spinnet, Cedric Diggory and Draco Malfoy…. they are my friends who decided to have conversations with me and each other using Harry Potter aliases in a PUBLIC FORUM! Ignore them they don't really make much sense anyway, but if you are starved for a good laugh it's pretty funny to read. **

**IMPORTANT (PLEASE READ):**

**On the same note, for those of you who have expressed concern over Padma Patil's reviews…she's not a stalker, I know her in real life. She has what I consider a pretty excellent sense of humor but it can often be hard to understand. I appreciate that you guys care enough to inform me of the such but Padma is one of my friends, she doesn't like putting her name on the Internet so she uses a Penname. But if you do have concerns over other reviews or anything to do with the story, feel free to let me know. **

**Again, I love you guys! Thanks for the reviews! This story has gotten an overwhelming response! I did not expect it to get this big! In fact this story was originally meant to be a one-shot…but it sort of got a life on it's own. **

**Babble/warning over! **

"It's 3 o'clock!" Blaise exclaimed, "That movie was four hours long!"

"I agree! Ginny and Draco fell asleep!" Alice giggled.

"God! They are too cute for words!' Sally cooed.

"I have one word…YUCK!" Ron shuddered.

"Ronald, they're cute!" Hermione said.

"He's a git!" Ron cried.

"As much as I agree with you Ron…he's changed." Harry relented.

"If only he would get it through his thick skull that's Gin's crazy about him." Sally mentioned.

"Draco's too afraid of getting hurt, something in him snapped when his dad went mental." Blaise explained.

"WENT mental? Wasn't he always this way?" Harry asked.

"Not to us, he was a pretty normal dad to Drae until we turned six. That's when Lucius lost it." Blaise sighed.

"But what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, like I told you it started when we were six…_that was when my magical abilities started showing. Draco's however, did not. After Goyle's powers began, Lucius got worried…I think he thought Draco would become a Squib. He hired Draco tutors and dipped him in all sorts of potions, when Draco was seven he was almost thrown into a pit of hazardous magical waste  
(Narissa quickly put a stop to that one). Finally when he turned 8, Draco magically burned Lucius with his birthday candles…and the beatings began. From there it only got worse. Draco hasn't been the same since. Why do you think he hated you Weasleys so much? Your dad loved you." _

"That's horrid!" Sally cried.

"Awful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I thought I hated Lucius before…but now." Alice seethed.

"Poor Malfoy." Harry murmured.

"I feel really guilty now." Ron muttered.

"Just don't tell him I told you…it's not something he likes to talk about." Blaise warned.

"We won't" they promised in unison.

"It getting late…we should probably start on dinner." Hermione said solemnly.

The remaining occupants agreed, heading towards the kitchen while Draco and Ginny silently slept on the couch. In the midst of all the clanging and bubbling, both awoke, following the sounds into the small room.

"Hi guys!" Ginny and Draco yawned.

" Hi Gin! Good evening Draco!" Hermione called, "Would you like a glass of water Draco? Or would you like to sit down?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe an apple? Are you hungry?" Sally added, pulling Draco a chair.

"Here Malfoy take my sweater! You look cold!" Ron exclaimed, throwing the jacket into Draco's lap..

At the scene that was slowly unfolding in front of him, Blaise quickly slipped into the pantry quietly pulling Alice behind him_ "Trust me, you don't want to be in there when Draco explodes.."_

"No Malfoy take MY sweater! It's much warmer and thicker." Harry offered, throwing his jacket on top of Ron's.

"You still look cold!" Hermione cried, before grabbing a down comforter and throwing it around Draco's shoulders.

"Now he's going to overheat!" Sally cried, dropping more ice cubes into Draco's glass.

Draco sat confused covered in comforters and sweatshirts, holding an apple, a glass of water and a bowl of ice, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" Draco screamed.

"Oh it's just so awful!" Hermione cried enveloping Draco in a suffocating hug.

"Wha- get off me GRANGER! NOW!" He screamed.

"But it's just…"

"GOOD GOD! BLAISE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Draco bellowed.

"I am so lost right now. " Ginny moaned.

"Draco's father…" Sally began.

"Oh I know all about that…the toxic waste and such. But why on earth would you think it was a good idea to ambush him with food and heating supplies?"

"BLAISE YOU BETTER COME OUT FROM WHEREEVER YOU'RE BLOODY HIDING!" Draco interrupted.

Just as the words left Draco's lips, Blaise and Alice came tumbling out of the pantry. Taking the opportunity Draco seized Blaise by his designer collar and shook him rigorously

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO TELL THE CRUSADERS WITH A HERO COMPLEX THAT I WASA TROUBLED CHILD? WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR THICK GEL ENCRUSTED SKULL!" Draco demanded.

"I felt they deserved to know why you were such a git." Blaise explained.

"But had to have known that the GOLDEN TRIO would have reacted like THIS!" Ginny pointed out.

"EXCUSE ME!" Hermione, Ron and Harry replied.

"It's true and you know it." Ginny countered.

"HONESTLY BLAISE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"You know, maybe Granger was right…we need a few days out of this crowded R.V…. maybe camping is good idea." Blaise answered.

"I agree but you're changing the subject." Draco sighed.

"Then it's settled! TOMORROW WE'RE GOING CAMPING!"

**Hey! So I hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE! **

**That little blue button is just begging you to do you to press it! **

**COME ON! **

**It's right there! !**

**Just a little further! **

** I triple dog dare you! **


	33. Dancing in the moonlight

**HAPPY PREMIRE WEEK! AAHHH DEATHLY HALLOWS! I'M SO SAD IT'S OVER (****BAWLS UNCONTROLABLY**** ) DRINNY…SIGH. **

**I'm super sad and in a really good mood because of HP7 so I'm giving you a super special chapter I'm sure all of you have been waiting 8 months for! **

**Also it's my year-aversary on Fanfic! Happy one year of fanfic to me! ****It would mean so much if you gave me a review for my year aversary!**

**Sorry about how long this has taken…I had this chapter written a while ago. But Fanfic locked me out because I keep forgetting to put in a disclaimer…**

**So here goes:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter why would I be writing fanfic? I am not making any profit (sadly) from this story, Harry Potter and all related trademarks belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers. I own nothing but the plot and a laptop. I also have an imaginary editor but I don't think he counts. And Drinny would be canon.**

**!**

"Are you ready for camping time!" Hermione asked.

"What on earth are you wearing Granger?" Blaise snickered.

"It's what my father used to wear when we went camping in the States." Hermione exclaimed.

"Exactly my point, you're dressed like a 40 year old British dentist." Blaise pointed out.

"Actually more like a 60 year old American tourist." Sally corrected.

As Blaise and Hermione bickered, the rest of the gang packed the entire R.V into duffel bags and Draco read the booklet provided in the DVD case.

"Why couldn't we just have read this? It contains EVERYTHING in that stupid film but in a handy multi-chaptered book!" Draco exclaimed.

"Because it's not as comprehensive and for you purebloods I figured the simpler the better." Hermione explained.

"Hey! The Dursleys took me camping once!" Harry shouted, "taken, they made me carry everything and forced me to sleep OUTSIDE the tent on the ground…in the rain."

"Do you really want to count that Potter?" Blaise questioned.

"I would love to erase it from my memory…no dice." Harry sighed.

"Poor Harry but now you get to have a hopefully positive experience to cover it up!" Hermione cheered.

The group mock cheered as Hermione continued her encouraging speech.

"Are we all packed?" Hermione asked, now changed into more appropriate attire.

"Let's see…clothes, pots, pans, forks, knives, first aid kit, tent, a well and a lifetime supply of dried meat!" Draco replied sarcastically.

"Very funny Malfoy. Now do we seriously have everything?"

"Oh yes! And don't worry I even packed Weasel's ointment!" Draco added.

"Oh good! He threw a fit when mum forgot it last winter." Ginny giggled.

"Sod off!"

"Aw Weasel…don't get your anti-bacterial knickers in a twist." Draco cooed.

"That's it…" Ron fumed, lunging at Draco. Only to be caught by Blaise and thrown back on the couch.

"Shut up Ronald! This is serious." Hermione reprimanded, "We're going to drive to the park district, get a park district guide, find a camping spot and set up. Does everybody understand?"

"Yes, Hermione this is only the 100th time you've told us." Ginny smiled.

"Oh one last thing. Give me your wands we are muggle camping after all. " Hermione added, holding out her hand.

"What! We'll starve, nobody can cook without their wands!" Ron cried.

"How will me create a fire!" Harry groaned.

"What about my hair! I can't do THIS on my own!" whined Blaise.

"Oh stop whining…it'll be fun!" Hermione nodded.

Grudgingly each handed over their wand, which Hermione placed in a silk bag and placed a charm over before throwing her wand in as well.

"Don't bother trying…" Hermione warned.

"You wouldn't want you face spelling sneak in pimples…" Ron added.

"Her own fault…almost got us killed that one." Hermione replied.

"Wait! Why does that sound familiar?" Draco asked confused.

"Murietta Edgecombe ring a bell?" Ginny snickered.

"OH GOD! THAT WAS GRANGER! I DIDN'T THINK YOU HAD IT IN YOU!" Draco laughed uncontrollably.

"She deserved it." Hermione began, attempting to justify her actions.

"Basically, don't mess with Hermione's jinx. Or Gin's bat bogey for that matter." Ron warned.

"From experience I can tell you the latter is truly horrible." Draco sighed, rubbing his nose.

"Sorry about that." Ginny apologized sheepishly.

"I kind of deserved it." Draco admitted, wrapping his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"If you're quite finished…yuck!" Ron shuddered.

"Ronald!" Hermione chastised, "You said you'd be supportive."

"I asked if they were finished first." Ron whined.

"He did…" Blaise supported.

"BLAISE! Stay out of it." Alice warned.

"But-" Harry began.

"Don't start." Sally huffed.

"If you're all quite finished…can we change the subject?" Draco asked, turning a faint pink.

"Draco's right, we should get going." Ginny stuttered nervously.

"Whatever you say!" Hermione grinned.

They navigated the large R.V back onto the main road, before pulling into the entrance of a forest preserve. In the window the entrance booth stood a young Indian woman sipping on a cup of coffee, a book in her lap.

"Hi, I'm Anu I'll be your park guide today along with my sister Ash. We'll help choose a camping spot along with anything else you need."

"Hi! I'm so glad, we're new to this." Hermione greeted.

"We are not tour guides however…we help you with maps and giving you information." Anu explained.

"But navigation and survival skills are up to you. If you really need us we're just a woof away!" Ash continued.

"A woof?" Draco asked skeptically.

"It's her thing…you get used to it." Anu explained with a smile, "Here's your map…we've circled the campsites in pink."

The group huddled over the paper carefully trying to decide where to set up camp. Eventually, Hermione ran her nail over the last pink circle right next to a large lake.

"Perfect. Your supplies can be stored in the provided backpacks but the R.V has to remain here. No smoking, littering, feeding the wildlife or open containers of alcohol." Ash instructed.

"And have fun! To get to your campsite you take a left at the tree, turn right at the sign and follow the trail from there. Got it?"

"Yup!" Ron answered quickly.

"Great! I hope you all have an excellent time. And be safe!" Ash warned.

They headed down the path, Hermione leading and Blaise holding up the back.

"Ronald? Which way did she say to go at the tree?" Alice asked.

"Bloody hell, how should I know?" Ron replied.

"You said yup when she asked if you heard!" Hermione yelled.

"Well I'm not the brightest _witch _of our age!" Ron retorted.

"No, just the biggest moron of ALL time!" Hermione shouted, storming towards the right of the tree.

Frightened, the rest followed silently. They trekked past several lakes and walked down the rocky path down toward the dark deep lake rounding the bend and turning back to their starting point. By this time it was beginning to get dark, which meant Blaise was starting to complain.

"My hair has lost whatever little volume it had left…" Blaise whined.

"Shut up and walk!" Shouted Hermione whose hair had also begun returning to it's normal state as well.

"We are so lost!" Ron whined.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! If you don't stop whining right now…you will severely regret it!"

"Will you all just shut up? We have been hiking for 3 and a half hours…everyone's exhausted so stop complaining!" Alice snapped, "And if I hear one more thing about your hair Blaise, I will personally shave it off in the middle of the night!"

After Alice's speech the large group continued marching silently around the forest.

"OKAY THAT'S IT! WE'RE CAMPING HERE!" Hermione huffed throwing her backpack on the ground, "basically we have to set up the tent."

"But Hermione! I'm starving." Ron whined.

"RONALD!" Hermione screeched.

"Weasley just get over here and help." Draco shouted.

Ron trudged over to the other three men who were currently trying to assemble the large piece of fabric and ten poles.

"Blaise! Where does the twisty stick go?" Draco asked from underneath a heap of fabric.

"Stick it under the do-hicky…next to that thingy." Blaise replied.

"If I didn't know better I'd say they were speaking a different language…" Ginny whispered to Alice.

"Neither would I…." Alice smiled.

"Wait! Does the thingy-ma-bob go under the top or over the side?" Ron asked.

"Oh my god even Ron's in on it!" Hermione giggled.

"They're finally getting along…" Sally grinned.

"I THINK WE HAVE IT!" Blaise exclaimed.

"How about you try it without Harry holding it up from the inside?" Alice questioned.

"POTTER! LET GO OF THE CEILING!" Draco called.

Harry released the top while the remaining constructors watched the tent billow up before collapsing on top of Harry.

"Aaaahhh! Let me out!" Harry cried, spastically waving his arms and legs in attempt to escape the synthetic confines.

"Oh god…' Hermione moaned, untangling Harry from the mess while his fellow builders collapsed on the forest floor in hysterical laughter.

"That so wasn't funny!" Harry shouted.

"How on earth are we actually supposed to construct this?" Blaise cried hopelessly.

"Don't be so negative Blaise…" Alice soothed pulling the instruction manual out of Hermione backpack.

"HERMIONE!" The five men yelled.

"Sorry I forgot I had it…" Hermione grinned sheepishly.

"I have feeling this will be much easier the second time around." Harry smiled flipping through the booklet.

"What do they mean by stake?" Ron asked reading over Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, you use them to kill a vampire!" Draco informed.

"These." Ginny explained, holding up the green plastic steaks.

"Great so we stick these into the ground!" Harry read.

For the next hour or so, the boys carefully read the booklet and constructed the tent.

"I'm starving!" Ron complained.

"Next up is the fire." Hermione cheered.

"Oh no…more muggle activities!" Blaise sighed, Alice ruffling his now frizzy hair.

"Don't worry this one will be easier…I brought matches." Hermione insured.

The entire group stood over the large pile of wood, each striking a match, failing and passing the box to the next person. When the box had reached Blaise he struck the match, subsequently igniting a flame.

"Oh my god! I did it!" Blaise cried. But within his excitement the match went out.

"BLAISE!" The group cried.

"Sorry…" He replied sheepishly.

Finally Draco stuck a flame and lit the fire after which Hermione put a pot of soup over.

"Oh my god! Best soup ever!" Ron cried.

"Agreed!" the rest of the group shouted.

After dinner they set up their sleeping bags in the large tent and went to bed. Around 2 A.M Ginny felt herself being shaken awake.

"_Ginny!" Draco called._

"_Wwwhhhaaa? It's early?" Ginny moaned. _

"_Come on, there's something I want you to see!" _

"_Fine…I'm coming!" Ginny groaned, heaving herself up from her sleeping bag. _

"_Don't step on Granger…she's off to your left." Draco warned as they climbed out of the tent. _

"Wow! Look at those stars!" Ginny whispered in awe.

"Yup! Come over here." Draco gestured, sitting down in the grass.

"I'm in total awe." Ginny gasped. .

"See that cluster of stars over there?" Draco asked pointing to a group of stars.

"The really faint one?" Ginny squinted.

"Yup, that's Draconis."

"Oh my gosh really?"

"Yup my namesake…"

"That's incredible!"

"It's one of the few things I have to thank my father for."

"Oh Draco." Ginny soothed putting her hand on his arm.

"I've never been able to see it before, too many lights."

"So this is the first time you've ever seen it?"

"And there's no one in the entire world I would rather have seen it with." Draco smiled, pushing a stray hair off her face.

"I'm honored." Ginny giggled, leaning in to give Draco a soft kiss. Draco, sat shocked before pulling her closer wrapping his arms around her small frame.

**Yay! They finally kissed! I hope you liked it! I'm not too experienced in writing these so I hope I did well! **

**Please leave me a review gift for my one year on Fanfic anniversary! **

**Love,**

**HP202abc**


	34. Undercover Superwizards!

**Hi! **

**The story isn't over yet! Yay! I hope you liked the kiss! **

**But can you shoot me a review to let me know if you're out there? Just say Hi if you want! I love my reviewers but are there more than 5 people reading this? Please review just so I know! **

**I'm sorry about my lack of update…but it's summer! ****J**

Hermione awoke to two surprises the next morning, the first being Ginny and Draco curled up near the riverbank with faint smiles upon their faces. The second however wasn't as pleasant, a small red envelope sat upon the tree stump on the edge of camp. Panicked, Hermione cast a strong silencing spell around their campsite before gingerly picking up the envelope and removing the sticky seal.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, HARRY JAMES POTTER AND RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU THREE ARE NEEDED BACK IN LONDON! GALLAVNTING AROUND THE WORLD AS IF YOU WERE ON A SPA VACATION! THE ONLY PEOPLE MORE IN DANGER THAN MR. POTTER ARE AND , BY STAYING TOGETHER YOU ARE PUTTING YOURSELVES IN MORE DANGER! HERMIONE YOU ARE THE SMARTEST WITCH OF YOUR AGE I THOUGHT AT LEAST YOU WOULD KNOW BETTER! A portkey has been arranged for the three of you as well as your recent traveling companions and Mr. Zabini, we expect your return shortly as well as an owl from Ginevra and Draco. Sincerely, Minerva McGonnagall." Screeched the howler.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron asked slack jawed as he stood at the mouth of the tent with the rest shortly behind, "Malfoy you git get off her! I can tolerate the flirting but THIS is too much!"

"Merlin's pants Ron! Did you not just hear that furious message?" Sally asked.

"That's Weasel brain for you!" Draco shouted from his spot on the riverbank, "I thought we were done with the name calling." Ginny chastised.

"He called me a git first!" Draco cried, pouting. Ginny grinned before lacing her fingers with his and pulling him towards the group.

"Hermione, can you explain the incoherent screeching?" Sally asked, as the rest of the group stifled their giggles, "what's so funny?"

"That was our dear professor McGonnagall, she cares…just has a funny way of showing it." Hermione explained.

"So what did she say?" Alice asked.

"She's very mad at us for putting Gin and Draco in danger and demands "The golden trio" as you all so kindly put it, Sally, Alice and Blaise to return to England at once.

Hermione's speech was followed by a communal groan and several sad sighs.

"What? But we're like a really screwed up family now…" Blaise sighed, "it's all or nothing."

"Blaise, you seem to have forgotten what Professor McGonnagall is like when she's angry." Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, but come on! We can do it! We've been in hiding for this long right?"

Hermione sighed, as much as she wanted to stay together she had to be reasonable. If Professor McGonnagall wanted them back, she would do anything in her power to retrieve them. Tears filled her brown eyes as she took in the sight in front of her. Draco stood tall, a worried look creasing his features with Ginny under his arm tiny and equally worried. Alice and Blaise huddled together with Sally close behind and finally her best friends Ron and Harry. Her heart swelled with adoration as her group of misfits shot her lopsided smiles, slowly she realized her life would never be the same without them. "I think you're right Blaise…" Hermione whispered softly.

"Did Hermione just agree with me?" Blaise asked, "The world is coming to an end!"

"We belong together and we need each other." Hermione continued, gaining volume.

"Before this I was just the girl who was possessed that nobody took seriously. They treated me like a child…" Ginny murmured.

"I was a boy trapped in his own home, you all hated me." Draco added quietly, wrapping his arms around Ginny.

"I had just lost the only person who was ever on my side." Sally added as she blinked back tears.

"I was an orphan trapped in a dungeon." Alice sighed sadly, snuggling closer to Blaise.

"Everyone I loved thought I was dead." Blaise sniffled.

"I learned that people aren't always as they seem." Hermione said giving Draco a small smile.

"I got my first real girlfriend." Harry grinned sloppily.

"I learned I may be related to Malfoy one day…" Ron sighed sadly.

"RON! Do you always have to ruin a perfectly good moment?" Ginny fumed.

"Well it's true isn't it?" Ron innocently asked, receiving two slaps on the head one from Hermione and one from Draco.

"I'm sure we'll all be related eventually…knowing this group." Blaise smirked.

"Meaning?" Alice snorted.

"Draco becomes related to Ron when he marries Ginny, Hermione become related to Draco and Ginny when she marries Ron. Harry's an honorary Weasley, so when he marries Sally she becomes a Weasley. I'm an honorary Malfoy so when Draco marries Ginny I become a Weasley and later Alice." Blaise explained

"Who said anyone's getting married? And why are we all Weasleys?" Draco asked.

"Well it makes more sense than becoming 'Zambinis', 'Grangers', 'Potters', 'Malfoys', 'Sullivans' or 'Johansens'. Plus there are two Weasleys in this group." Blaise pointed out.

"This conversation has passed uncomfortable." Ginny muttered flustered.

"We've gotten WAY off topic." Hermione agreed, "If we want to stay together we need to figure this out."

"So it's a yes then? We're ignoring the howler?" Ron asked.

"Yu-"

"YES! FINALLY…YOU PEOPLE LISTEN TO ME! WOOT WOOT!" Blaise cheered.

"Don't get too excited…we have to plan." Hermione dampened.

"Oh no…" The group groaned.

They huddled in front of the fire, Hermione with her well-worn notebook.

"Okay, if we don't return with the portkey McGonnagall is going to go the ends of the earth to find us. Which means we have to drop off the map, your wands stay in the bag. We need aliases and I'll teach you how to do a glamour. And get used o the camp because we're going to be doing a lot more of it." Hermione warned, "Are you sure you're ready for what we're getting into?"

After agreeing upon their plan, Hermione drove them to the nearest "Warehouse" store.

Ginny's mouth dropped at the sight that met her at the entrance, rows of stacked shelves filled with odds and ends. Everything she could imagine in one place, she clasped Draco's hand snatched their half of the list from Hermione and sped down the linoleum like a 5 year-old child. _"Don't forget the backpacks!" _ Hermione called after them. Dragging her boyfriend behind her Ginny slid to a stop in front of a floor to ceiling rack of backpacks. Carefully she picked out her own bright blue backpack while Draco placed his deep green one in the cart followed by corresponding backpacks for each member of the group. After which, they began picking out clothes for themselves…actually, it was Draco standing near the cart while Ginny threw clothes at him. Finally, they pilled in 4 cases of water and 20 bottles of something called "Off- with DEET" before meeting up with Hermione at checkout. Hermione however wasn't at the checkout…instead; she was lost within the cluttered walls of the store. Her system had fallen apart and she stood frazzled, surrounded by paper towel rolls. _"Merlin save me!" _She cried while trying in vain to replace the paper towels. Eventually giving up, she trekked through the sea of paper, past the cat food and ran right into a dead end. With a huge sigh she plopped down on the hard floor right before Blaise came sliding into her.

"Oooff! Sorry Hermione!" Blaise exclaimed, "God, what happened?"

"I got lost, then all the paper towels fell, then I slipped and I turned then wrong way at the cat food!" Hermione blurted.

"Oh my…well come on then, I'll take you back." Blaise grinned helping her up off the ground.

The two made their way back to the checkout, before returning to the R.V with everyone else.

"Guys, the portkey leaves in 10 minutes are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione sighed.

"It's too late to go back now." Alice giggled.

"We're going to have to go all the way…meaning the R.V gets returned and we hoof it." Hermione insisted.

"More hiking…no!" Blaise cried.

"This is what you get for suggesting things." Alice teased.

"If you can't tell I'm sulking." Blaise pointed out, sticking his lip out like a child.

The group's laughter erupted, their shoulders shaking and rubbing together. Throwing their heads back…finally a family again.

**Hey! **

**So I hoped you liked the chapter! : ) **

**I have a few more planned and then this story is going to be over ),: **

**Please leave me a review! Just say hi! **


	35. Happily Ever After

**I am so sad…this is the last chapter! This story is my baby, I love it so much and am so sorry to say this is the last chapter! **

**This is an epilogue! So enjoy. **

**I am working on a second story so please alert and review! **

**Okay here goes…ahh I'm so freaking sad! **

**Thank you all for being so supportive from the start! Special thanks to (Fairychix26, Wolfergirl, SerenityLunaPotter, Smiles012 and BetrayedSoul) for leaving be so many nice reviews! **

Blaise Zabini stood in the small garden, a billowing white tent over his head and one of his best friends by his side. Flowers rained down upon their heads as magical swirls of color floated around.

"Can you believe this is happening?" Blaise asked.

"That Draco's getting married or that he's going to be my brother-in-law?" Ron asked.

"No that my two best friends are going to be related therefore fulfilling my prophecy!" Blaise cheered.

"Prophecy? Who are you Trelawney?" Ron cried.

"No that we would all become Weasleys eventually…Draco and Gin were the final piece of the puzzle."

"Oh god…you're Trelawney and Dumbledore all at once!"

"Stop it! I'm serious!"

"I'm sure-PAIGE ABALENE WEASLEY! THAT CAKE ISN'T FOR YOU TO EAT!-Sorry mate hold on." Ron yelled, running to pry his daughter off the 8 tear homemade cake.

Blaise smiled, watching Ron place his daughter next to his own son…he swore he could already see a relationship budding. Alice on the other hand thought he was mad. But, Draco and Ginny were proof that anything could happen and as Paige pulled a chunk of Mica's perfect hair his point was further proven. Eventually Ron gave up his futile attempt to mediate and returned to his spot at the foot of the altar.

"I have a sinking feeling that they are going to turn out exactly like their godparents…a second Slytherin and Gryffindor polar opposite pair."

"Is that such a bad thing?" A smooth voice drawled.

"Late as always Drae?"

"Fashionably so…" he drawled, " Plus it's not like Gin is known for being punctual."

"Match made in heaven." Blaise sighed.

"Just like your kids…" Draco smirked.

"SHUT IT!" They yelled in unison.

"I don't know…it would mean Blaise's prophecy was true." Draco teased.

"Aaah both of you stop with that already." Ron cried.

"Last time I checked this was my wedding so if you could please save your bickering for later that would be greatly appreciated." A quiet voice chastised from behind the curtain.

"GINNY!" Draco cried, attempting to push back the curtain, which remained firmly shut.

"Stop! I'm in my wedding dress you can't see me!" She cried.

"Gin you're under the invisibility cloak!" Hermione yelled.

"Can you guys at least tell me before you borrow my stuff!"

"We're married Harry…what's mine is yours, remember?" Sally grinned.

"Draco, please tell me you left that out of your vows." Harry warned.

"In his dreams, he has a wicked Quidditch broom." Ginny giggled.

"Marrying me for my Quidditch gear huh?" Draco smiled.

"You know me…"

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" The matriarch screamed.

"That's my cue…" Ginny whispered, "If she hears I was talking to Draco before the ceremony she'll kill me."

Draco smiled as he heard his future wife scurry off, and he turned his attention back to the ceremony space.

Just as he turned his head, the wedding march began to play and Paige and Mica waddled down the aisle throwing flowers. Followed by Sally and Alice and maid of honor Hermione glided down the row with her emerald green dress fluttering behind her.

A wide grin spread across Draco's face as Ginny appeared in a flowing white dress, his cheeks spread farther as he saw the touch of Slytherin green on the band around her waist. Finally, when she reached him he smiled so big he thought his cheeks would burst.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…" Kingsley began.

"I now present for the first time, MR AND MRS. DRACO MALFOY!" Blaise finished at the end of the ceremony.

Now Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Alice, Blaise and Sally were truly a family.

**Sob…This is it. **

**I'm gonna cry this is so sad! **

**I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for reviewing and sticking with my story! **

**Don't forget to alert…there's a new story on the way! **

**I had so much fun with this! **

**I reply to every review so please just take a few seconds…it makes me so happy! Please leave me with a parting gift for this story! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! SO SO MUCH! THANK YOU! **


End file.
